Un Potter pour moi, un Malfoy pour toi
by Hamelina
Summary: Comment une stupide fête de fin d'étude change quelque peu les rapports de deux frères ennemis...Huit ans ont passés, leurs études à Poudlard sont terminées et ce soir c'est la grande soirée d'adieu organisée par le grand Blaise Zabini ...Dans sa chambre
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaming** : Tout est à JKR...merci à elle

**Rating** : M

**Genre** : Romance

**Paring** : HP/DM

**Avertissement** : Cette fic est un slash, elle traite de relations homosexuelles entre deux garçons avec des scènes plutôt explicites ...si vous n'aimez pas passez votre chemin...

...Pov ...Draco et Harry...

Huit ans ont passés, leurs études à Poudlard sont terminées et ce soir c'est la grande soirée d'adieu organisée par le grand Blaise Zabini ...Dans sa chambre le roi des Serpentard se morfond, mais sa décision est prise il ne rendra pas à cette fête ridicule et n'affrontera pas le survivant au cours d'un jeu qui ne lui dit vraiment rien qui vaille...Mais c'est compter sans la ténacité de son meilleur ami...

Un grand, énorme merci à Lucius qui fait un formidable boulot de correction sur mes fics en plus d'écrire elle même des fics sublimes...bizz à toi la reine des béta

bonne lecture

* * *

**De l'opportunité d'un jeu stupide**…

POV Draco

Allongé pour la dernière fois sur mon lit, dans ma chambre de préfet en chef, je suis soulagé, cette fois c'est la fin, mes études dans cette école sont définitivement achevées. Je viens de prendre une douche et je ne me suis pas encore habillé pour le dîner, je me remémore les événements et je me dis que la délivrance est proche.

Après le grand rush, la victoire de Saint Potter et tout le grand bataclan qui a suivi, nous avons été autorisés à refaire notre septième année, enfin refaire le mot est inexact ,_faire_ tout simplement.

J'ai été jugé et absout, « sous influence » ont dit les juges, il est vrai que je n'avais tué personne, j'avais même, sans intention véritable, sauvé un petit groupe de mes têtes de turc favorites, qui, si elles n'étaient pas chères à mon cœur ne méritaient quand même pas l'Avada Kedavra que leur réservait le tatoueur en chef. Et, il faut bien l'avouer avec honnêteté, en plus, je le haïssais cordialement cet angoissant masque de mort, pour m'avoir marqué bien contre mon gré de son sinistre emblème.

Ils ont alors décidé que je finirais mes études avec les pires calamités sorcières et griffondoriennes de ma génération, ils ont voulu me donner une seconde chance et en même temps me damer le pion. Ils savaient forcément que passer encore une année enfermée dans ce pensionnat avec mes ennemis jurés serait une épreuve et que j'aurais du mal à surmonter l'hypocrite punition qu'ils m'infligeaient. Le challenge était simple, je finissais cette septième année avec le devoir de me comporter décemment et de réussir brillamment mes ASPIC sinon un petit séjour à Azkaban planait comme l'épée que ce pauvre fou de tyran avait fait pendre au dessus de la tête du roi des orfèvres, le punissant ainsi de l'avoir défié.

Je ne suis pas Damoclès et je ne suis pas un de ces téméraires de lion, je n'ai donc défié personne.

Je me suis fait discret et inaccessible pour ne pas montrer ma honte d'avoir toujours été du mauvais côté parce que j'étais bien incapable de tenir tête à mon père. J'ai réussi honorablement mes examens et demain je serais enfin libre. Je ne verrai plus toutes ces têtes honnies, je rentrerai chez moi au manoir, y resterai quelques temps en attendant de me trouver un pied-à-terre dans le Londres Moldu, j'y serai inconnu et je pourrais m'y refaire une identité sans tâches, tout recommencer et ne plus commettre les mêmes erreurs, ne plus choisir de camp, être seul responsable de mon destin, libre et seul.

Pourtant je ne me sens pas aussi heureux et détendu que je devrais l'être, peut-être parce que le peu de temps que je passerais dans le château familial, j'y serai isolé, mes parents purgeant leurs peines à Azkaban pour plusieurs années. Je ressens beaucoup de tristesse à les savoir là bas, même s'ils m'assurent lorsque je vais les visiter que leurs conditions d'enfermement sont correctes.

Je sais qu'ils méritent leurs peines, oui je sais cela, je l'ai accepté, mais ils sont tout de même mes parents, ils m'aiment et ils me manquent.

Ce soir, il y a une grande fête, organisée pour saluer la fin de nos études.

Je n'irai pas, malgré les exhortations de Blaise me pressant depuis un bon mois de l'y accompagner, je refuse de me retrouver avec tous ces petits cons de la maison Griffondor qui me sortent par les yeux à l'occasion d'une grande sauterie conviviale et fraternelle alors que ça fait huit ans que nous nous crachons notre venin à la figure.

Quelle hypocrisie ! Non décidément je reste sur mes positions, la grande fête aura lieu sans moi.

Ça, c'est la décision que j'estime la plus sage, mais c'est sans compter sur la pugnacité de mon copain Blaise.

Blaise…

Justement un coup discret frappé à ma porte m'annonce sa venue, il entre sans y avoir été invité, il est insupportablement sûr de lui, peu importe les refus que je lui oppose, il se contente de me regarder avec son odieux petit sourire aux lèvres, en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Il ne s'oppose jamais à moi frontalement, il le fait tout en finesse et en fourberie. Pourtant je lui pardonne, je sais bien que sans son amitié, je n'aurais pas eu le courage de revenir m'incruster au sein de cette école, pas le cran de me mélanger à des étudiants que je n'avais pas envie de côtoyer, à ces garçons et filles de mon âge qui me détestent et ne m'ont fréquenté que contraints et forcés.

Il arrive vers moi, un air de farouche détermination collé sur le visage.

Combatif le Blaise, pas facile de lui faire lâcher prise, pire qu'un chien avec un os.

Je soupire d'énervement et m'enfonce plus profondément dans mon matelas espérant que par une bienheureuse et improbable conjoncture je deviendrais invisible à ses yeux, flûte, pas envie de recommencer une énième fois cette conversation.

« Draco ! »

Pas de circonstance amie pour moi.

« Tu viens à la fête ce soir ! Draco ? Tu m'entends… ?»

Il me donne des ordres maintenant ?

Je ne me fatigue même pas à répondre. Je détourne le regard et fais semblant de dormir. Un polochon énorme vient s'abattre violemment sur ma tête.

Je me redresse brusquement, le foudroie du regard, il perd un peu de sa superbe et prend un air penaud qui ne me donne pas envie de rire.

Je murmure menaçant.

« Tu me fous la paix tout de suite ou après que je t'ai copieusement cassé la gueule ? »

Il éclate de rire peu impressionné et mon regard se fait glacial.

Il pourrait au moins me prendre au sérieux je suis tout de même Draco Malfoy, Prince des Serpentards et Mangemort en d'autres temps… Pas n'importe qui.

Mais je crois que pour Blaise je suis juste son ami.

« Arrête tes conneries Draco, la soirée promet d'être très réjouissante…Tu as toujours voulu faire ravaler à Potter son imbécile petit sourire non ? »

Je hausse un sourcil très vaguement intéressé.

« Continue ! »

« Ce soir après le bal, il y aura pour les quatre maisons une grande partie de Witch Pursuit, tu vois, le genre de jeu où tu excelles toujours… »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

« Un jeu où l'alcool coulera à flot et où après un duel fratricide, la séduction la plus éhontée sera de mise. »

« … »

« Un amusant divertissement ou tu pourras battre Potter à son propre jeu… »

« … »

« Les deux géniaux finalistes devront se combattre à main nue dans un cuve remplie de boue, puis le gagnant devra choisir l'épreuve qu'il devra faire subir à son rival… »

« Quel genre d'épreuve? »

« Celle que le gagnant décidera, au choix… »

Je reste pensif, et ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Blaise tient absolument que je participe à cette mascarade.

Je lui donc la question qui me brûle les lèvres..

« Pourquoi veux-tu absolument que je fasse partie des joyeux drilles qui vont participer à cette farce et en quoi vais-je damer le pion de Potter ? »

Soupir excédé du Blaise qui lève les yeux au ciel.

« Parce que toi et Potter êtes les meilleurs pour ce genre de challenge, donc certains d'être finalistes et je pense que le gage que le gagnant imposera au perdant vous éclairera sûrement tout les deux sur certaines choses… »

Je sursaute vaguement inquiet.

« De quoi parles-tu Blaise ? »

Mon copain vient s'asseoir sur le bord de mon lit et me contemple gravement. A ce moment je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me rends compte que cette charmante conversation policée vient de m'échapper, et je n'aime pas du tout ça.

« Draco, je vais te dire un truc que tu ne vas pas aimer du tout ! »

Tiens ! Justement je pensais la même chose.

« … »

Je préfère me taire car je crains grandement ce qui va suivre.

Mon copain respire un grand coup avant de lâcher.

« Tu parles la nuit Dray… »

« … »

Mon estomac s'étrécit de deux tailles, Blaise vient de temps en temps partager ma chambre, en tout bien tout honneur évidemment, il dort sur un lit pliant que je ne propose qu'à lui lorsque nos soirs de beuverie l'empêchent de retourner dormir dans la chambre commune des Serpentards de notre année. Je commence à être vraiment angoissé.

« Tu murmures son nom … souvent… »

« Son nom ? »

J'ouvre des yeux ronds, espère encore qu'il ne va pas le dire.

« Harry… »

Merde, je m'étrangle cette fois et aucun son ne sort de ma bouche. Je finis quand même par lâcher furieux.

« C'est des conneries ! »

J'essaie de me défendre comme je peux, mais mon pote me regarde en secouant la tête mi désolé, mi amusé.

« Tu l'appelles, tu gémis parfois, Dray tu rêves de lui… »

Il veut m'achever c'est certain. Je suis mort là dans cette chambre enveloppée de la bizarre lumière verte qui me rappelle ses…

« Potter te fait tourner la tête c'est certain, ça crève les yeux. »

Je ricane et me rends compte que le son de ma voix est un peu trop aigu.

« Je le hais ce crétin, alors ne viens pas raconter n'importe quoi ok ? »

« Sûrement, sûrement si c'est toi qui le dis…Mais pense à ma proposition, un beau combat dans la boue avec ton ennemi juré ça ne te tente pas ? »

Je frémis en y pensant, me rouler dans la boue en train de cogner sur Saint Potter, _avec le corps de Potter qui me glisse entre les mains, _en train de lui casser sa petite gueule d'ange, _caressant son torse musclé_, lui explosant l'arcade sourcilière_, empoignant ses fesses pour le plaquer contre moi… _le frappant à coups de poing… _me permettant bien caché par toute cette boue qui nous recouvre, de caresser doucement sa virilité pour savoir s'il est aussi excité que moi…_

Emporté par mon rêve étrange, je n'ai pas vu Blaise qui rougissant me regarde avec surprise.

« Quoi ? »

Ses yeux bizarrement gênés sont fixés sur mon entrejambe. A mon tour, je baisse le regard et m'aperçois à ma grande honte que mon caleçon ne cache rien de l'excitation qui est la mienne, je bande en pensant à Potter dans la boue, à Potter que je serre dans mes bras… Faut que j'arrête ça tout de suite.

Je dois à présent être rouge pivoine et je me lève prestement pour aller sans un mot enfiler mon jean qui est négligemment posé sur une chaise et reprendre ainsi une certaine contenance, malgré le fait que le vêtement soit un peu plus étroit que la dernière fois où je l'ai enfilé.

Un gloussement derrière mon dos m'apprend que le Blaise est en train de se gondoler.

Je me retourne hargneux.

« Quelque chose qui cloche… »

« Ok tu n'as pas envie du roi Griffondor soit ! Mais tu es quand même vachement attiré hein ? À en voir ta réaction en pensant à lui à poil dans la boue ! »

«Juste physiologique la réaction… » Je grommelle.

« Ouais, tu aurais eu la même réaction en pensant à Goyle se roulant sur toi sale et en sueur! »

Argh ! Qu'est-ce qu'il met comme vision d'horreur dans ma tête, il est cinglé vraiment.

La rigidité de mon sexe en prend instantanément un coup.

« Ca n'a rien à voir, même si je déteste ce mec, Potty est quand même plus… hum… alléchant que Goyle ! »

« Alléchant, c'est toi qui as choisi le mot Dray, alléchant, comme une friandise dont tu aurais une irrésistible envie, comme une gourmandise que tu voudrais dévorer ou juste déguster, c'est ça ? »

Le coin de sa bouche se relève imperceptiblement, je le connais, il a une irrépressible envie de rire qu'il essaie de contenir.

Je bous, il va prendre mon poing dans la figure avant d'avoir pu esquisser le moindre geste en direction de la sortie, c'est certain ! Je ferme les yeux, respire profondément, serre les poings, ça m'ennuierait quand même de défoncer sa belle petite tête de traître. J'essaie de reprendre doucement mon calme et siffle entre mes dents.

« Ferme la Blaise ! Et barre-toi ! Je n'irai pas à cette fête imbécile envahie par une horde de Griffondor avec lesquels je n'ai vraiment pas envie de passer ma dernière soirée. Demain tout est fini à mon grand soulagement, alors aie la décence de me ficher la paix pour une fois ! »

Je dois avoir l'air particulièrement féroce, car il ne sourit plus à présent, il affiche juste une expression blessée qui me ferait presque avoir des remords… Oui presque… Parce que je ne suis pas dupe de son petit stratagème, si je regrette mes paroles je suis fichu, il me forcera à participer aux grandes réjouissances de la soirée.

« Et voilà les dernières questions vont être posées aux quatre finalistes, j'ai nommé Harry- le- sauveur- du- monde- Potter pour les Griffondors »

Un tonnerre d'applaudissements accueille ce nom, je grommelle dans mon coin alors qu'une envie de vomir me submerge, saleté de Blaise ! Je lui ferai payer au centuple cette fois, la situation dans laquelle il m'a plongé et je m'auto flagellerai par la même occasion.

« Pour la maison Serdaigle le dénommé Entwhistle Kevin dont nous saluons la performance sur la question concernant la révolte des baillies à bulles de Roumanie ! Pour la maison Poufsouffle la ravissante Megan Jones et… le Roi des Serpentards pour la maison du même nom… Draco Malfoy. »

Il se croit dans un jeu de télévision moldu ma parole Zabini, oui au fait c'est ce crétin décérébré le meneur des réjouissances.

Comment je connais ça vous demandez-vous ? Eh bien mon père avait fait l'acquisition d'une de ces boîtes à images, ça le fascinait et même s'il était caché dans les profondeurs du manoir Malfoy, j'allais de temps en temps y jeter un œil, captivé par ces jeux ineptes où les moldus faisaient tout et n'importe quoi pour gagner quelques noises, enfin façon de parler car je ne connais pas le nom de la monnaie moldue.

« Nous allons donc tirer au sort deux équipes regroupant chacune, deux des quatre finalistes… » Sa vois amplifiée par un sonorus me tire de ma rêverie.

Mon copain pioche avec emphase un papier qu'il a tiré d'un chapeau, pourquoi un chapeau ? Ne me demandez pas je n'en sais fichtre rien.

Un sourire éclatant lui fend le visage et il me regarde avec une fausse candeur qui me fait deviner instantanément le nom du premier veinard qui va avoir l'infini plaisir de partager cette finale.

« Draco Malfoy ! Avance mon petit Draco, ne sois pas timide, viens t'installer sur l'estrade avec moi ! »

Quelques ricanements accueillent sa parodie ridicule déclamée d'une voix suave qui m'énerve profondément. Et je monte sur le grotesque podium en pensant que je suis à deux doigts de lui en coller une, et en voyant son agaçant sourire je sais qu'il le sait. Décidément je n'impressionne plus personne.

Il plonge à nouveau la main dans cet horrible chapeau, déplie le papier et annonce.

« Megan Jones ! Avance Megan et viens te mettre en face de Draco. »

Une jolie brune, typée et fine vient se placer en face de moi en me regardant timidement. Pourquoi me dévisage-t-elle me de cette façon ? Je ne vais pas la bouffer toute crue quand même.

Replongée de la main dans le chapeau… Merde cette fois c'est la bonne, Merlin ou qui que vous soyez, faites que ça soit Potter comme ça on ne s'affrontera pas.

« Et maintenant voici l'avant dernier nom celui qui nous dira qu'elle sont les équipes qui s'affronteront et nous donnera le nom des deux finalistes… »

Il déplie le petit bout de papier en prenant tout son temps.

« Et voici l'équipier du Grand Draco Malfoy… le vainqueur… »

J'entends un roulement de tambour et je tourne la tête pour savoir d'où il vient.

« …Est… »

Ce con s'amuse en plus, il jubile en me regardant et fait traîner les choses. Je lui lance mon regard le plus noir.

« Un charmant Garçon… »

Arghhh ! T'es mort Zabini !

« Des cheveux bruns… »

Ils sont bruns tous les deux.

« Portant la cravate de façon négligée… »

Je jette un regard en biais à Entwhistle et à Potter, évidemment ils portent de concert leurs cravates à moitié dénouées. Un murmure de désapprobation s'échappe du groupe massé devant la scène, finalement je ne vais peut être pas être obligé de le tuer de mes mains le présentateur vedette.

Il sourit effrontément à la foule qui menace de le lapider.

« Le vainqueur est…Kevin Entwhistle! »

Hurlement de joie dans la salle, la foule en liesse pousse le Serdaigle sur l'estrade à mes côtés, mes épaules s'affaissent cette soirée est en train de tourner au cauchemar, maintenant c'est certain j'affronterai le balafré au final, à moi le combat dans la boue, le genre de réjouissance taillée sur mesure rien que pour mon plaisir.

Mon taré de copain revient à la charge en annonçant à la cantonade que la première équipe est composée de l'ineffable Draco Malfoy et du fameux Entwhistle qui aurait visiblement préféré être avec the survivor vu la tête de six pieds de long qu'il me tire, et que la deuxième réunit Potter _I am the best_ et la très jolie Jones.

Après nous avoir expliqué les règles, à savoir que ne pas répondre à trois questions est éliminatoire pour le candidat, Zabini très pro se saisit d'un tas de petites fiches et prend un air concentré. Je suis certain qu'il connaît par cœur toutes les questions tordues qui y sont inscrites, il nous fait lanterner juste pour le folklore.

Il prend une grande inspiration et se jette à l'eau.

Punaise je n'en reviens pas… ce type aurait pu jouer la comédie dans des films moldus tellement il est doué.

« A présent ma baguette va désigner l'équipe qui commencera. »

Je le vois jeter sa baguette en l'air, celle-ci tournoie gracieusement avant de se fixer devant moi et mon coéquipier en lançant vers nous une gerbe d'étincelles dorées pour nous désigner.

« L'équipe qui va répondre à la première question est donc celle de Draco et Kevin. »

Il lance un sort au sablier accroché au mur pour que celui se retourne, pioche une de ses fiches et se tourne vers Entwhistle pour lui en lire le contenu.

« Mon cher Kevin, voici ta question : »

Un roulement de tambour plus tard Blaise daigne enfin exposer l'énigme dans un silence religieux.

« Quel est l'animal dont le souffle seul peut entraîner épidémie et mort ? »

Je regarde mon brillant partenaire qui se mord la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité, le regard aussi vif qu'un mérou.

Le sablier laisse filer doucement la glèbe qu'il contient, lorsqu'il a terminé sa course le Poufsoufle n'a toujours pas répondu.

« Désolé Kevin tu dois laisser Draco répondre pour repêcher votre équipe, s'il le peut évidement. » Ricane-t-il en me regardant.

Je serais bien tenté de mentir mais le fourbe, qui a sûrement prévu cette éventualité a placé au dessus de nos quatre têtes un coquillage de vérité, celui-ci d'un blanc nacré au naturel vire au noir si nous mentons effrontément, je n'ai donc aucune échappatoire.

Je m'exécute la mort dans l'âme.

« C'est le Nundu, une sorte de léopard qui vit en Afrique de l'Est. »

« BONNE REPONSE POUR DRACO ! » Hurle Zabini soutenu par les cris alcoolisés des élèves qui ne savent plus trop pour qui ils doivent se réjouir.

« A la jolie Megan Jones maintenant ! »

Il minaude en admirant béatement la brune qui glousse stupidement.

« Voici ta question ma chère Megan, concentre toi… »

Je suis en train de me réveiller je ne peux quand même pas être ami avec cet abruti depuis plus de huit ans ?

« Que se passe-t-il si l'on n'ouvre pas les cosses duPuffapod ? »

La Poufsoufle fronce les sourcils l'air de chercher intensément la réponse dans un coin de sa cervelle, un éclair d'intelligence passe dans ses yeux, elle va probablement répondre.

« Hé bien, les graines explosent je crois… »

Blaise lui fait un sourire style dents-blanches-parfaites mais secoue la tête, hypocritement désolé.

« Ca n'est pas tout à fait ça Megan, il te reste quelques secondes, cherche encore. »

La pauvre fille prend un air affolé mais le dernier grain de sable tombe au fond du sablier.

« Pas de chance Megan, c'est au tour de ton coéquipier maintenant, si tu possèdes la bonne réponse mon cher Harry dis-la nous ! »

Au « cher Harry » le brun le foudroie d'un regard peu aimable mais finit par prendre la parole :

« Il faut enlever les graines des cosses sinon celles-ci explosent en fleurs multicolores. »

« BONNE REPONSE DE POTTER ! » Il hurle à s'en faire péter les cordes vocales entre deux verres de Fire Whisky.

« Harry et Draco viennent chacun à tour de rôle de sauver leur équipe, ce qui nous promet une finale passionnante.»

Une heure et un million de questions plus tard, mon pote hilare et totalement bourré annonce à la cantonade :

« Et les deux finalistes sont… »

Re roulement de tambours et silence de mort dans la salle.

« Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter! »

Tout ça hurlé sur le ton de la révélation de l'année, les murs ont du mal à contenir les cris de joie que vient d'éructer la foule en délire.

Salazar pourrais-je avoir un vœu exaucé à ce moment précis ?

Je voudrais juste être un jour plus vieux, pour ne plus être à cet endroit, ne plus entendre ces élèves déchaînés, et surtout ne plus sentir peser sur moi le regard goguenard du gars qui a survécu et qui doit être de mèche avec mon ex meilleur copain pour me mettre dans cette situation embarrassante.

Le Blaise se redresse de toute sa hauteur pour nous toiser d'un air victorieux.

« Nous arrivons donc à notre grand final ! Le combat que vont nous offrir les deux meilleurs participants de ce grand jeu…Potter et Malfoy »

Puis désignant un point à ma droite :

« Messieurs veuillez vous avancer derrière ce paravent pour enfiler vos tenues de combat ! »

Nos…Quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte là ?

Je dois avoir un air particulièrement abruti parce que Potter m'empoigne par le bras pour m'attirer derrière ledit paravent qui vient d'apparaître à ma droite.

Il murmure à mon oreille en se marrant discrètement.

« Fais pas ta chochotte Malfoy, je suis meilleur que toi de toute façon ça sera rapidement fini. »

Non mais quel con celui là ! Intolérablement prétentieux et imbu de sa personne.

Je me dégage brusquement et je le fixe avec hargne même si au fond de moi le poids de toute cette farce me plombe l'estomac avec insistance.

« Ne cries pas trop à la victoire Potty, je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot ! »

…fin j'espère.

Je l'entends glousser cet idiot et il me tourne le dos en se déshabillant prestement pour enfiler un ridicule et trop large short rouge et or et un peignoir satiné portant les mêmes couleurs ainsi que ses initiales brodées dans le dos, beurk j'ai vraiment la nausée à présent.

« Grouille toi de te changer la fouine, ton short et ton peignoir sont posés sur la chaise à tes couleurs. »

Et sur ces précieux conseils, après un dernier regard à mon encontre, il retourne dans la salle sous les ovations de la foule de dégénérés qui attend de se repaître de nos exploits.

Je retire mon pantalon, me mets torse nu à l'instar du balafré puis j'enfile les monstrueux vêtements posés sur le dos de ma chaise ensuite je vais le rejoindre en traînant les pieds.

Une ridicule chanson moldue hurle dans la salle elle dit « We are the champions… » ou un truc dans ce style.

Les lumières sont éteintes, à part une sorte d'énorme projecteur braqué sur nous deux. Un rayon jaune éblouissant nous entoure d'un halo de lumière, nous exposant crûment aux regards des autres élèves.

Eblouis, Potter et moi ne voyons plus rien, c'est peut-être la tactique de Blaise pour corser le combat nous rendre aveugle tous les deux.

L'intensité de la lumière décroît légèrement et mes yeux croisent ceux de mon copain, à cet instant je ne vois que lui et j'essaie de mettre dans le regard que je lui lance, toutes les atrocités que je me promets de lui faire subir lorsque nous serons enfin sortis de cette école. Il a l'air un peu moins sûr de lui pendant une fraction de seconde et je me délecte de l'ombre de peur que j'ai pu entrevoir fugacement sur son visage.

Il ne perd rien pour attendre mon futur ex meilleur ami.

« Et voilà nos deux champions réunis pour la première fois pour l'épreuve culte du combat dans la boue. »

Sa baguette dirigée vers son cou amplifie sa voix et son ton emphatique se renforce en se répercutant sur les vieux murs de pierre.

Près de moi une voix tonne.

« Grouille-toi Zabini ! »

Je me tourne surpris vers l'idole de notre monde qui vient d'invectiver notre brillant animateur d'un ton peu aimable.

Il n'a pas l'air beaucoup plus à l'aise que moi le brun, perdu dans son short trop grand, ça calme un peu ma nervosité, je trouvais jusque là qu'il affichait un calme olympien et ça m'agaçait de n'être pas à la hauteur.

Tous les regards se portent à présent sur Blaise qui d'un ample geste de sa baguette fais apparaître au milieu de la salle une sorte de d'immense bac rectangulaire remplis à ras bord d'une boue épaisse et écoeurante d'où émane une mystérieuse lumière. Une fumée légère flotte sur la scène du combat tandis qu'une musique gothique résonne à nos oreilles.

Il n'a pas fait dans la dentelle Zabini, je dois dire que cette cuve qui irradie doucement d'un halo blanchâtre au milieu de cette salle sombre rend toute cette mascarade très irréelle.

A moi maintenant de faire tout mon possible pour ne pas me retrouver à plat ventre dans cette fange nauséabonde.

« Voici les règles messieurs, vous devez combattre à main nue, et pousser votre adversaire pour qu'il tombe dans cette gadoue, le gagnant est celui qui arrive à plaquer les épaules de son concurrent sur le sol pendant dix secondes.

Vous grimpez dans la cuve et à mon signal vous pouvez commencez, tous les coups sont permis.»

Hurlement d'encouragement, qui pour Potter, qui pour mon illustre personne selon que soit les verts et argent ou les rouges et or qui se déchaînent. Ma tête bourdonne et j'aimerais qu'ils se taisent tous, ce soir je hais avec autant d'obsession ses supporters et les miens.

Mon ennemi entre lentement dans la boue réprimant une grimace de dégoût, je ne peux reculer et sous les « Draco » hurlés à plein poumon je m'enfonce à mon tour dans l'immonde magma que je découvre agréablement tiède.

Nous nous plaçons naturellement l'un en face de l'autre. Je suis un peu plus grand que lui mais ça ne me confère aucune supériorité je ne le sais que trop. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois torse nu, il est musclé et puissant et plutôt beau gosse je dois bien l'avouer.

Blaise lève sa baguette et hurle tandis que l'artefact lance des étincelles flamboyantes.

« A mon signal…GOOOOO ! »

À ma grande surprise Potter s'est jeté sur moi avant que j'ai pu esquisser le moindre geste, il est fourbe le Griffondor, pourrait presque faire partie de ma maison.

Il m'empoigne violement par les épaules en grognant et me pousse avec force pour me faire plier les genoux, je bande mes muscles pour le faire reculer avec toute la haine dont je suis capable.

Je ne vais quand même pas laisser gagner cet immonde cafard.

Il recule de trois pas pour mieux revenir à la charge les traits déformés par la rage. Nous enchaînons les prises sans aucune technique particulière à part peut être celle de nous faire le plus de mal possible, il me tord un bras violemment mais j'arrive à le faire passer par-dessus mon épaule et à le projeter sur le sol m'éclaboussant copieusement par la même occasion. Il se redresse comme un diable dans sa boîte, ses yeux de Serpentards me lançant des étincelles, il me ficherait presque la trouille cet idiot.

Il est très difficile de se tenir fermement, la boue qui commence à nous recouvrir nous rend glissant comme des poissons de vase. Et lorsque je veux faire chuter le balafré en passant une de mes jambes autour des siennes pour le déstabiliser, c'est moi qui chois lamentablement les deux fesses dans la boue. Il se rapproche pour me m'apporter l'estocade finale mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot. Je m'élance en avant et m'accroche désespérément à son short boueux que je lui descend jusqu'à mi cuisse, dévoilant ma foi un boxer noir que je trouve particulièrement seyant avant de me dire que ce n'est pas vraiment le moment d'avoir ce genre de pensées.

Il hurle de rage alors que la foule démontée m'invective ou me soutient, c'est au choix.

Il se lance en avant vers moi pour un corps à corps désespéré et s'accroche à mes cheveux pour ne pas glisser, je pousse un cri de souffrance alors qu'il m'en arrache une poignée en me maculant de boue par la même occasion.

J'attrape sa taille, l'entoure fermement de mes bras et cherche à le faire basculer, ses jambes sont toujours entravées par son short baissé et se tordant violemment la jambe, il glisse malencontreusement… en avant… pas en arrière comme je l'avais souhaité. Il s'abat lourdement sur moi et je tombe à la renverse, entraîné par son poids.

Je suis à présent allongé sous vingt bons centimètres de gadoue m'efforçant de ne pas poser mes épaules sur le sol et tentant vainement de repousser Potter affalé sur moi.

Ce crétin profitant de son avantage se mets à califourchon sur mes hanches, ses deux mains posées sur mes épaules, le bas de son corps ondoyant et glissant contre moi à cause de toute cette boue et…

Merlin ! Non je n'y crois pas ! Potter il…Il…

J'ouvre la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau tant ce que je sens sur mon ventre me semble totalement inventé par l'ébullition de mon cerveau avide de fantasme.

Je grogne juste « Potter ? » en le fixant d'un air que je suppose parfaitement stupide.

Il me fait un clin d'œil malicieux et me renversant totalement, murmure à mon oreille :

« Une technique comme une autre pour vaincre l'adversaire Malfoy… »

J'en ai le souffle coupé, je n'ai plus qu'une idée en tête, ne pas y penser, surtout ne pas y penser, sinon je vais être dans un état totalement inacceptable pour le Malfoy que je suis.

Il chuchote de nouveau à mon oreille alors que je n'ai pas bronché d'un iota.

« Ca y est, tu peux respirer Draco, j'ai gagné, le combat est terminé. »

« QU…QUOI ? »

Il se relève prestement, remontant sans aucune gène son short maculé puis éclate de rire en me tendant une main secourable pour m'aider à me lever, main que je refuse fièrement, préférant pour le moment profiter encore de cette couverture glauque et tiède qui cache l'état peu glorieux dans lequel je me trouve.

« Et c'est _Potter le survivant_ le grand gagnant de cette partie de Witch Pursuit, N'oublions pas que notre Roi Serpentard s'est bien défendu et s'en tire avec les honneurs. Bravo Harry, Bravo Draco, vous nous avez présenté ce soir un spectacle de très grande qualité.»

C'est seulement à ce moment là que je prends conscience des cris de joie de la foule avinée qui entoure encore le bassin, ainsi que des commentaires du présentateur star qui a le bon goût d'afficher quand même une légère déception quand à l'identité du gagnant.

Le moral tombé dans ce qui me reste de chaussettes, je me relève enfin de ma gangue de terre avant que celle-ci ne durcisse et forme un sinistre linceul autours de moi.

J'enjambe le rebord du bassin et sens un regard insistant posé sur ma nuque, je me retourne et vois Potter me faire un infime petit signe de tête voulant visiblement me faire passer un message.

Je suis la direction de son regard et le mien tombe directement sur un Blaise très éméché qui continue de parader dans son costume d'animateur bien propre sur lui.

Je regarde de nouveau Potter et un éclair de compréhension zèbre mon pauvre cerveau, je lui envoie un demi sourire signe que je suis d'accord et dans un chœur parfait nous nous dirigeons tous les deux en silence vers mon meilleur ami qui ne nous accorde aucune attention, Potter par la gauche et moi par la droite. Et sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, nous empoignons de concert le grand organisateur de la soirée par le fond de son pantalon et le balançons au milieu du bassin où il atterrit dans un grand splash de boue envoyé au quatre coins de la grande salle. Il hurle comme un Augurey, nous insultant, toussant et crachant des litres de gadoue et finalement en aussi piteux état que les deux garçons dont il a gentiment manipulé la soirée.

Et Merlin c'est bien le meilleur moment que j'ai vécu depuis le début de cette fête de fin d'étude débile.

Je me retourne pour apercevoir la tête de mon ennemi mais, à ma déception, celui-ci est déjà parti en direction du bar avec sa bande de Griffondors. Je me rends compte à ce moment là qu'il boîte sévèrement et je me demande si c'est moi qui l'ai esquinté comme ça.

Et nous voilà au pied du mur, Potter a gagné comme toujours alors je bois avidement mon quatrième verre de whisky avant de devoir vomir devant son petit air satisfait et les éclats de rire qu'il partage avec ses griffis d'amis.

Une main s'abat sur mon épaule je lève un œil vitreux vers le visage sombre et couvert d'une mince couche de terre qui me fixe.

« Ne t'en fais pas Dray ton cauchemar est bientôt terminé, il faut juste que Potter choisisse le gage qu'il va te faire exécuter, ça n'est pas un mauvais type alors je ne pense pas que tu vas souffrir. »

Tiens, il est copain avec le balafré maintenant le Blaise, drôle de soirée décidément.

Quelques minutes plus tard ne perdant rien de sa superbe, malgré l'air un brin chiffonné de son joli costume, Blaise reprend sa baguette, lance un sonorus et demande le silence.

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers lui.

Il me regarde avec le même air aimable dont il ne s'est jamais départit au cours de la soirée mais que je sais factice parce qu'étant son meilleur ami, il ne me pardonnera pas aussi facilement qu'à Potter le mauvais tour que nous lui avons joué.

« Nous arrivons maintenant à la distribution du prix du gagnant, En l'occurrence toi Harry, tu dois demander à Draco de faire le gage de ton choix et peu importe ce qu'il sera, notre ami devra s'exécuter. »

Je sens sourdre la menace mais suis résolu à l'ignorer.

« Alors Harry quel est le gage que tu veux infliger à Draco ? »

Le brun s'approche de moi marchant avec de plus en plus de difficulté, son visage pâle ayant perdu de son assurance, il lâche dans un sourire crispé.

« Pour le gage, j'aimerais beaucoup que Draco… »

…**. La suite dans le deuxième chapitre…. Une petite review ???**


	2. De la stupide vengeance d’un serpentard…

** De la stupide vengeance d'un serpentard…**

POV Draco

« Pour le gage, j'aimerais que Draco…

…m'aide à regagner mon dortoir pendant que vous continuez à faire la fête car je crois que j'aurais beaucoup de mal à m'y rendre seul. »

Je reste sans voix, je pensais qu'il me demanderait un truc stupide de mec comme de boire une bouteille de Fire Whisky d'une traite ou je ne sais quoi encore. Mais ça c'est …

Blaise s'approche de moi, il semble avoir brusquement dessoulé. Il se penche et me parle à voix basse pour que personne n'entende :

« Nous y voilà Dray, ne laisse pas passer ta chance, elle n'est peut être pas prête de se représenter, c'est notre dernier jour à tous alors fonce. Je ne serais pas toujours là pour t'aider. »

Il me fait quoi là ? Il m'a aidé à quoi d'abord ? Il faudrait peut être qu'il arrête de se faire des films sur moi et Potty.

Ne laisse pas passer ta chance ! Non mais je crois rêver.

Ma chance, mais quelle chance ? Celle de conduire Potter dans son dortoir parce qu'il prétend avoir besoin de moi.

Foutaise !

Mon cerveau est embrumé mais je sais que n'importe lequel de ses copains se seraient fait une joie de le raccompagner, la belette en premier et puis l'irlandais, la sang de bourbe bref toute sa cour attitrée.

Mais bien sûr c'est mon gage et comme l'a dit mon décervelé de copain je ne peux m'y soustraire, alors allons-y gaiement et surtout rapidement.

Sans un mot je l'empoigne donc par la taille alors que lui passe son bras autour de mes épaules sous les quolibets de la foule hilare qui ne nous a jamais vu aussi proche l'un de l'autre et nous nous dirigeons péniblement vers la sortie.

J'aide Potter à marcher, bien à contre cœur je dois le soutenir parce qu'il boîte fortement et sautille sur un seul pied, il s'appuie sur moi de tout son poids et l'envie est grande de le laisser choir dans ce couloir à demi nu. Nous sommes tous deux couverts de terre séchée et lui, et visiblement cet imbécile s'est salement foulé la cheville pendant la dernière partie de notre affrontement boueux.

Malgré cela il a gagné ce jeu stupide et son souhait fut que je le raccompagne jusqu'à son dortoir.

Je me suis exécuté sous le regard goguenard de ma famille de serpentard que je voue tous aux foudres de la Banshee, je les hais et tout particulièrement Blaise qui se foutait franchement de moi en me voyant saisir le balafré à bras le corps pour l'acheminer rapidement vers sa destination. Il ne perd rien pour attendre d'ailleurs je lui réserve une petite potion de mon invention au beau black.

Et me voilà déambulant dans les couloirs avec mon fardeau, oui c'est le mot, mon boulet, ma charge, mon poids, ma cargaison, ma gêne, bref mon encombrant colis qui m'enveloppe, malgré la couche de terre le recouvrant, de son parfum à lui… Comble de tout, je vais porter, imprimée sur ma peau, l'odeur de ce crétin miraculé.

J'ai envie de vomir ou mieux de l'abandonner sur le sol de pierre pour qu'il se débrouille par ses propres moyens pour regagner son dortoir.

A moins qu'un petit Avada discret…

Non… je ne vais quand même pas me faire remarquer et risquer Azkaban parce que j'aurais occis Potter le dernier soir de ma dernière année de scolarité obligatoire dans ce château que j'exècre presque autant que ce garçon que je suis obligé de trimballer à travers toute l'école.

J'hésite bien un peu… mais finalement si l'idée me parait tentante j'admets qu'elle est très légèrement excessive…Ça n'aurait vraiment aucun intérêt …

« Alors Malfoy on peine ? Difficile de perdre pour le prince des Serpentards ! Tu étais prévenu pourtant, je suis toujours le meilleur. »

Je tourne la tête vers lui et je prends son regard ironique en pleine figure.

En plus, il ricane et se fout de moi, je n'en crois pas mes oreilles.

Je ne réponds pas à sa provocation, ce serait une victoire trop simple pour lui, je lui suis supérieur tout _Extraordinaire-Potter_-_Sauveur-du-Monde_ qu'il est.

Il m'énerve pourtant à un point tel que j'ai brusquement envie de ne plus jouer le jeu, je me demande comment j'ai pu en arriver là.

Je le fixe froidement sans dire un mot et je prends brusquement une décision, je pourrais peut-être me venger de ce cher ange sans toucher un seul cheveu de sa tête.

Je bifurque donc brusquement pour changer de direction.

« Eh ! Tu m'emmènes où ? »

Sa voix est très légèrement inquiète, je sens que ma décision va me plaire.

Je reste muet, de toute façon il est bien obligé de s'appuyer sur moi et comme je suis plus grand parfois il décolle un peu du sol. Je me presse, je vais enfin lui filer, au sens figuré bien évidemment, la trempe qui me démange depuis des mois mais pas exactement comme il le croit.

« Malfoy où on va ??? Ça n'est pas le chemin de mon dortoir… Lâche-moi immédiatement !! »

« Mais non Potter, je te conduis dans mes appartements où je vais te dévorer tout cru… L'angoisse qui pointe dans ta voix m'excite au plus haut point. »

J'ai pris mon ton le plus suave pour susurrer à son oreille et je lui dédie mon sourire le plus sournois.

Je le sens qui tremble légèrement dans mes bras, il se sent pris au piège, j'ai toujours adoré aller à la chasse avec mon père et lorsque notre proie était à terre encore légèrement palpitante de vie, j'aimais sentir la peur exsuder de tous les pores de cette pauvre bête que nous allions achever d'un coup de couteau.

L'inquiétude de Potty est palpable, il doit regretter de m'avoir choisi pour le ramener jusqu'à son dortoir, mais il ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend.

Je sais bien que mon idée de vengeance est minable mais au point où j'en suis…

Nous arrivons au cachot et il se tortille pour que je le lâche, Potter est courageux mais il sait que mes attaques ne vont pas venir de front, il a raison, je me régale d'avance.

Il essaie de poser le pied par terre et pousse un hurlement, il blanchit, serre les poings sous la douleur fulgurante puis reprend difficilement sa respiration, il me ferait presque pitié, presque… parce que ce que je ressens en ce moment c'est de la colère, l'envie de lui faire payer pour cette soirée merdique et tout ce qu'il m'a fait subir depuis huit ans.

Je le soulève dans mes bras pour aller plus vite ouvre d'un sort non formulé la porte de ma chambre de préfet et la verrouille derrière nous, je lance également un sort d'insonorisation, on peut en avoir besoin et ce n'est pas utile que les autres serpents sachent qu'il n'était pas consentant pour m'accompagner jusque dans mes appartements.

Merci Merlin de me faire ce dernier cadeau, un Potter tout flageolant et à ma merci.

Nous sommes en short de sport, couvert de boue, je crois qu'un bain s'impose pour lui. Je le dépose sans cérémonie sur le sol, il pousse un cri de douleur.

« Eh ! Tu es vraiment cinglé Malfoy ! Ramène-moi à mon dortoir tout de suite ! »

Je me dirige sans un mot vers ma salle de bain et fait couler l'eau brûlante dans ma baignoire, pendant ce temps je me dirige sous ma douche et retire de mon corps toute cette terre qui s'y colle, je m'enveloppe dans mon peignoir puis vais chercher Potter toujours assis sur ses fesses sur ma superbe moquette blanche à laquelle je jette un sort de propreté.

Je le traîne dans la pièce d'eau où je le laisse glisser tout habillé dans ma baignoire, je plonge mes mains dans le liquide brûlant et lui enlève sans cérémonie son short, pour le boxer qu'il se débrouille tout seul, il m'invective, essaie de me repousser mais il n'est pas en état, je prend un savon que je le lui jette à la figure en le sommant de se laver, j'ignore ses insultes et retourne dans ma chambre en me demandant bien ce que je suis en train de faire.

En fait je sais très bien ce que je suis en train de faire,

Je me venge stupidement, pour sept longues années de défaite au quidditch, pour toute l'attention que Dumbledore lui portait alors que moi il me méprisait, pour l'amour que mon parrain ressentait pour sa mère et qu'il a transformé en protection pour ce petit con.

Surtout je lui en veux d'avoir toujours été du bon côté sans même l'avoir choisi.

Et, le plus impardonnable, le plus douloureux à mes yeux sont ces sentiments incompréhensibles que je ressens pour lui, brûlants tout au fond de moi.

J'aimerais pourtant que seule la haine qui me consumait avant perdure… Je ressens un douloureux mélange d'attirance et d'agressivité, je me déteste pour cela et j'exècre encore plus celui qui en est la cause, le Griffondor mouillé qui trempe au fond de ma baignoire dans la pièce à côté.

J'en veux aussi à Blaise de si bien me connaître et d'avoir deviné le tourment dans lequel je me trouve, de comprendre tout de moi même cette attirance contre nature pour ce garçon auquel tout m'oppose.

« Malfoy ? »

Tiens, on dirait qu'il a besoin de moi pour sortir de cette satanée baignoire.

J'attends quelques secondes, je joue un peu, j'ai bien mérité ça non ?

« Malfoy ! »

Il est insistant brusquement, il commence à se rendre compte qu'on a tous besoin d'un petit Malfoy chez soi…

Je me délecte de sa faiblesse et de sa vulnérabilité.

« Quoi ? »

« Ben je ne peux pas sortir tout seul, heu… ma cheville… enfin tu sais quoi… Viens m'aider ! »

Pas de mots magiques, je ne bronche pas.

Quelques secondes s'écoulent.

« S'il te plaît Malfoy… »

Je ris sous cape, pas difficile à faire plier le Potter.

Je prends un air renfrogné et j'entre dans la salle de bain, je m'approche, il a l'air gêné.

« File moi une serviette … s'il te plaît »

Commence à devenir discipliné j'adore ça.

Je dois d'abord l'aider à se relever pour qu'il se cramponne au rebord de la baignoire et ensuite je lui tends une de mes moelleuses serviettes griffées que je ne prête jamais à personne, même pas à ce traître de Blaise.

J'ai malheureusement le temps d'apercevoir avec trop d'acuité certains détails de son anatomie, un torse musclé, des hanches étroites, l'ombre d'un triangle sombre qui attire irrésistiblement mon regard, et je déglutis en tournant la tête, le temps qu'il s'enroule dans le morceau de tissus.

J'ai perdu brusquement mon sourire et ma vengeance me paraît maintenant bien amère.

Il ne dit rien, n'a pas l'air de s'être aperçu de mon trouble.

Je le soulève sans difficulté dans mes bras et vais dans l'autre pièce, m'efforçant de ne pas respirer l'odeur de mon savon sur son corps beaucoup trop proche. J'approche de mon lit, l'y jette sans ménagement puis je lui tends sans un mot un de mes pyjamas qui, à la réflexion, va certainement être trop grand pour lui.

Ma vengeance est presque arrivée à son terme mais elle ne me fait plus jubiler.

Il me fixe l'air interloqué alors je lui explique.

« Tes vêtements sont immondes, je les ai envoyés aux elfes pour les faire nettoyer, mets ça pour la nuit, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te voir dormir à poil ! »

Il se redresse, tente de se mettre debout et hurle encore :

Faudrait qu'il arrête de me briser les tympans chaque fois qu'il veut communiquer.

« HEIN ? QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTES ? TU NE CROIS TOUT DE MÊME PAS QUE JE VAIS DORMIR ICI ? »

Je jubile de nouveau en voyant sa tête, Potty Potter tu m'as cherché tu m'as trouvé et cette nuit va être mon apothéose.

Son expression est rageuse mais pas effrayée, il est courageux le lionceau, il faut que je l'inquiète un peu quand même, que je joue mon rôle avec un peu plus de conviction.

Que je fasse montrer d'un cran son angoisse.

« Il n'est pas question que je dorme ici Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu as encore imaginé dans ta petite tête de malade ? Je te somme de me raccompagner dans mon dortoir où ça va très mal se finir. »

Autoritaire le ton, dommage que la fin de sa phrase soit un peu tremblotante.

« Non mon vieux tu vas dormir ici, dans mon lit, et demain tout le monde se demandera ce que tu as fichu avec moi toute la nuit. C'est ma vengeance vois-tu, huit longues années que tu m'insupportes. Tu es ma plaie depuis tant de temps que je rêvais de me venger, et comme je n'ai pas le droit de te tabasser sinon ça me vaudrait un petit séjour à Azkaban, j'ai décidé que ce serait pire pour toi si ceux des quatre maisons pensaient que j'étais, le temps d'une dernière soirée devenu ton amant. Personne ne pourra me reprocher de t'avoir procuré un peu de plaisir n'est-ce pas ? »

Son visage se teinte d'effroi.

« Malfoy je ne suis pas gay, personne ne pourra penser que…»

« Moi je le suis, alors tu vois, ça sera quand même crédible. Et puisque nous sommes là autant en profiter non ? »

Je fais le bravache juste pour le mettre mal à l'aise.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur :

« Tu…tu l'es ? Je ne le…»

« …Savais pas ? Tu es bien le seul, toi et ton côté naïf_Monsieur_-_je-ne-comprends-rien-de-ce-qui-se-passe-autour-de-mo_i, ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ! »

Il me scrute comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois de sa vie.

Je me penche alors dangereusement vers lui, mon visage se trouvant à quelques centimètres seulement du sien. Il ne recule pas, me fixe avec rage et m'assène froidement.

« Ne t'avise pas de me toucher Malfoy ! Et surtout ne te méprends pas, tout à l'heure dans la boue je voulais juste te déstabiliser pour gagner le combat, mais je préférerais embrasser une armée scrouts à pétard plutôt que ta sale face de Mangemort !»

Mon irritation amusée se change brusquement en colère froide et me fait faire un geste que je vais regretter je m'en rends compte au moment même où je l'exécute.

J'empoigne durement sa nuque et plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes, le coup de poing violent qui atteint ma tempe une fraction de secondes plus tard me fait voir trente six chandelles. Je m'écroule sur le lit en grognant de douleur.

« T'es vraiment un sale con Potter ! »

« Et toi t'es quoi ? »

Me demande-t-il hargneux.

« Tu mets au point une minable petite vengeance, tu te permets de me draguer maintenant et même de me sauter dessus, sache que tu ne m'attires pas. Même si j'étais gay je n'aurais aucune envie de toi, tu ne me plais ni physiquement, ni moralement …Tu es le dernier mec avec qui j'aurais envie d'avoir une relation. »

Son ton agressif m'insupporte

Je tremble de rage à présent, le jeu débile que j'ai improvisé tourne à l'aigre. Je me retourne sans qu'il s'y attende, le repousse violemment sur le matelas et m'assoit à califourchon sur ses hanches.

« Vraiment mon petit Harry, je ne te plais pas du tout ? »

Ma voix se fait sensuelle et je frotte inopinément mon postérieur sur ses cuisses, il essaie de se dégager en grognant mais j'ai l'avantage, je suis plus grand et plus lourd que lui, de plus il est handicapé par son entorse qui doit le faire horriblement souffrir mais de ça, je me fous royalement.

Je prends ses poignets que je retiens au dessus de sa tête, il est tout à moi et la colère qui embrume ses prunelles de jade enflamme mes reins d'une façon éhontée que je repousse malgré moi. Je me penche sur lui, mon torse contre le sien, nos souffles mélangés, je lui murmure :

« Voilà les festivités imposées Potty, tu ne peux pas sortir de cette chambre elle est magiquement fermée jusqu'à demain matin et insonorisée tu peux donc hurler à l'aide, personne ne t'entendra. De plus je vais soigner ton entorse puisque tu as voulu que ce soit moi qui te reconduise à tes appartements autant que ça te soit profitable puisque je suis comme tu le sais, très doué dans l'art des potions et des onguents. Ensuite nous allons dormir côte à côte dans ce lit où rassure-toi je ne toucherais pas un cheveu de ta précieuse petite personne, tu ne m'inspires pas non plus de sentiments très tendres et en réalité je n'ai aucune envie de batifoler avec toi.

Et demain matin, tu pourras retourner à tes appartements sans aide aucune, ok ? »

Tout ceci dit très hypocritement en me frottant avec lenteur sur le bas de son ventre que je sens réagir en complète contradiction avec sa précédente tirade.

Je prends un air fort étonné.

« Mais Potter ? Comment se fait-il que ton corps réponde à ce simple contact physique alors que je ne t'inspire que mépris et dégoût ? »

Ses joues prennent une délicate teinte écarlate et il me crache au visage vexé et tremblant de honte.

« Juste physiologique la réaction Malfoy, ne te méprends pas ! »

J'éclate de rire à sa réflexion, la même exactement que j'ai faite à Blaise cet après midi.

Nous avons peut être plus de points communs que je ne veux le croire. Je le relâche et descends prestement du lit pour aller chercher dans mon armoire à potion de quoi lui faire un bandage, sa cheville a pris une teinte violacée qui ne me dit rien qui vaille et l'enflure commence à être conséquente.

« Montre-moi un peu ta jambe au lieu de jouer à l'offensé. »

Toujours rougissant, il me la tend de mauvaise grâce, en serrant contre son corps le drap de bain qui dévoile malgré lui son état d'excitation.

Sans faire aucun commentaire je l'ausculte avec soin.

Je grimace en tâtant l'articulation gonflée puis je choisis un baume que j'applique largement sur la peau meurtrie, je l'entoure d'une bande bien serrée et lui fait boire une potion de mon invention pour l'empêcher de trop souffrir, j'avoue que celle là j'ai un peu hésité à lui donner mais je ne suis finalement pas un si mauvais bougre.

Pour être totalement honnête il faut bien avouer que ses gémissements de douleur m'auraient certainement empêché de dormir.

Je m'aperçois qu'il tient toujours mon pyjama dans la main je lui propose non sans une certaine ironie de l'aider à le passer mais il refuse obstinément et je n'insiste pas.

Je me rends dans ma salle de bain pour prendre une nouvelle douche, plus fraîche celle ci et lui laisser l'opportunité de s'en vêtir sans que ma présence ne l'encombre.

Lorsque je retourne dans la chambre il est déjà couché et apparemment il dort du sommeil du juste. Ma potion y est certainement pour quelque chose.

Je me dirige vers la cheminée, lance un sort avec ma baguette pour que les bûches déposées par les elfes s'enflamment. Puis je m'assois sur le tapis et après un coup d'œil à la silhouette endormie, je laisse mon imagination vagabonder.

Toujours la même question qui se pose à moi.

Que ce serait-il passé si Potter avait été envoyé à Serpentard ? Aurait-on été ami ? Une vague d'amertume me remplit et je regrette à présent le choix arbitraire du choixpeau qui a envoyé chez les Lions un garçon parlant fourchelangue. Ce genre de pensées ne sert à rien je le sais, alors je me relève et me dirige vers le lit où je me glisse à mon tour entre mes draps.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder dormir.

Plus d'air revêche, de sourcils froncés, de bouche pincée, il est simplement beau, ses mèches brunes étalées sur l'oreiller, ses cils noirs qui affleurent doucement la pâleur de sa joue, son air serein… Je tends la main, attiré comme un aimant puis me ravise.

Merde je débloque là.

Je me roule en boule à une extrémité du lit avant d'éteindre la lumière d'un simple sort.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une main se pose sur mon torse et des cheveux viennent chatouiller mes narines, l'odeur de mon savon avec un je ne sais quoi de différent, l'odeur de Potter sûrement. J'entends, à sa respiration régulière, qu'il dort profondément alors je ne peux m'empêcher d'enfouir mon nez dans la masse sombre et de respirer son parfum et comme un imbécile je commets l'irréparable pour mon organe vital qui s'emballe dans ma poitrine, je passe mes bras autour de lui et le rapproche de moi pour sentir sa chaleur. Il grogne, blottit son visage dans mon cou, pousse un très joli soupir en glissant sa main au creux de mes reins et moi je suis foutu parce que j'aimerais à présent que cette nuit maudite ne finisse jamais.

Pourtant je prends une décision. Je sais ce que je dois faire en me réveillant demain matin.

Je n'ai que très peu dormi cette nuit et lorsque je m'éveille, je me retrouve toujours emprisonné par un bras envahissant qui enserre ma taille et un corps chaud lové contre mon dos, je ferme les yeux pour m'empêcher de penser et me dépêche de me dégager non sans mal de cette étreinte qui me brise un peu plus.

Je me lève bizarrement déprimé, m'habille à la hâte, il n'est même pas cinq heure du matin, et je secoue Potter qui peine à ouvrir les yeux, la potion est peut-être un tantinet trop concentrée, faudra que je pense à affiner le mélange.

« Potter grouille-toi de te lever ! »

« … »

« POTTER ! »

« Humm… »

Flûte je lui en ai mis une sacrée dose !

Je m'assoie sur le bord du lit, admire une dernière fois les traits fins que je redessine du bout de mon doigt lorsque je me rends compte que deux perles émeraudes me fixent avec insistance l'air étonné, je retire prestement ma main, détourne les yeux un peu gêné et bougonne :

« Grouille-toi, tu as le temps de regagner ton dortoir avant que tes crétins de colocataires ne se réveillent, ainsi ton honneur sera sauf. »

Son honneur, j'aimerais tant qu'il ne le soit pas… sauvé.

Je souhaiterais qu'il m'ai supplié de lui prendre son innocence…J'aimerais l'avoir souillé et qu'il en soit heureux

Il se redresse sur un coude l'air étonné, le visage encore tout marqué de sommeil et si attendrissant… Je me lève d'un bond avant de céder à la tentation de passer encore ma main sur sa joue, juste pour l'effleurer une dernière fois.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Je veux dire et ta vengeance pour les huit années merdiques que tu as passées ici, pour les choix discutables que tu as faits, pour les fréquentations douteuses que tu as eues, et dont visiblement toute la faute retombe sur mes épaules. »

Abruti de Griffondor qui pose des questions débiles, alors que je lui offre une chance de se barrer sans avoir à répondre aux interrogatoires que les autres ne manqueront pas de lui faire subir s'ils se réveillent sans qu'il ait regagné son dortoir.

Je le fixe sans répondre, il est tellement serpentard pourtant par certains côtés.

Tellement proche.

Le voir dans mon pyjama vert et argent avec ses yeux qui s'accordent si parfaitement à ma maison.

Je me secoue pour sortir de mon engourdissement, respire profondément puis saisis ma baguette et lance un sort au vêtement qu'il porte pour lui donner les couleurs honnies et le réajuster à sa taille.

Il se regarde l'air plutôt surpris, je vois bien qu'il ne comprend pas le retournement de situation.

« Voilà, comme ça c'est mieux, maintenant va-t-en ! La porte est ouverte. Tes vêtements t'attendront dans ton dortoir ! »

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Pourquoi Malfoy ? »

Sa voix est dépourvue d'agressivité, ses yeux m'interrogent perplexes, j'aimerais qu'il parte vite.

Je lui réponds pourtant.

« Simplement parce que j'ai mûri pendant la nuit et je me rends compte que je suis au dessus d'une petite vengeance minable. »

Il ouvre de nouveau la bouche, il est plutôt tenace mon Griffondor préféré.

« Tu sembles désabusé Malfoy, que s'est-il passé cette nuit pendant que je dormais abruti par ta potion? »

Il n'insinue quand même pas que…

« Rien Potty ! Ne t'inquiète pas, justement il ne s'est rien passé ! »

J'ai dû blanchir car il se rattrape piteusement.

« Non, je… Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Simplement je te trouve si bizarre… »

Je lui lance un petit sourire que je veux ironique mais que je sais simplement triste.

Je saisis ma robe de sorcier et sors de la chambre avant qu'il ne pose une autre de ses questions, je fais semblant de ne pas entendre le 'Draco' interrogatif qu'il prononce pour la première fois.

Je pense que moi c'est la dernière fois que je le vois Lui, et je me sens attristé bien stupidement à cette idée.

oooooOOOOOooooo

Une petite review avant la suite…


	3. De l’imbécile revanche d’un Griffondor…

_J'espère que vous me pardonnerez pour ce chapitre…Je précise aussi que c'est bien une Drary malgré certaines apparences trompeuses de ce chap(ne jamais se fier aux apparences…)._

_En espérant que vous aurez tout de même envie de lire le dernier chapitre qui sera publié la semaine prochaine…_

_Merci à toutes et tous pour vos supers reviews…_

_Bizzz Hamelina_

* * *

**De l'imbécile revanche d'un Griffondor…**

POV Harry

Le match a été extrêmement violent aujourd'hui et ma cheville me fait un mal de chien, un vestige de l'entorse que je m'étais faite lors de cette stupide fête de fin d'étude il y a un peu plus de trois ans.

Néanmoins, nous avons encore gagné et Ginny se jette dans mes bras manquant de me renverser tant le choc est violent. Ce n'est pas une tendre la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami, aussi délicate qu'un hippogriffe.

« Doucement Ginny, ma cheville est douloureuse et si tu me la bousilles tu prendras ma place pour le prochain match… »

Elle me sourit mutine puis, claquant un énorme bisou sur ma joue, ajoute:

«Personne n'est indispensable mon chéri, tu t'en rendras compte un jour!»

« Alors Harry toujours fier et revanchard ? »

Je me retourne vivement pour voir le garçon à qui appartient la voix chaude s'adressant à moi. Un visage cuivré fendu d'un sourire éclatant, deux iris aussi dorés qu'une forêt en automne.

« Zabini ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ce trou paumé ? »

Le coup de coude dans les côtes que me flanque ma coéquipière me ramène à la réalité en me coupant brutalement le souffle.

« Eh Potter, je ne te permets pas de critiquer le berceau de ma famille. Loutry n'est pas un trou paumé, c'est un charmant coin de verdure où il fait bon vivre! »

« Ouais c'est exactement ça un charmant coin de verdure… paumé… »

Elle éclate de son rire clair et s'en va rejoindre Dean qui l'attend un peu plus loin discutant âprement de la grande coupe «_Fred Weasley_» avec notre copain Seamus que ne nous voyons que pour cette occasion. Je les regarde avec tendresse, je suis heureux que nous soyons tous restés amis.

Un bras musclé se noue autour de ma taille, et je soupire en me retournant, Blaise se penche, pose un doux baiser sur le coin de ma bouche et me murmure:

« Je t'accompagne pour prendre ta douche ? »

Je me raidis légèrement à sa demande.

« Pas question beau gosse, on se retrouve au pub avec les autres dans une demie heure environ, alors va discuter avec Dean en attendant que je sois prêt. »

Une ombre passe et je vois que je l'ai encore blessé mais je choisis de ne pas m'arrêter à la tristesse que je vois poindre dans ses yeux. Il me faut un moment de solitude, j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu parce qu'en ce moment je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis.

Je me dirige d'un pas fatigué vers les douches. Arthur les fait installer provisoirement chaque année à côté du champ nous servant de terrain de quidditch, nous les utilisons pendant les deux jours où nous disputons la coupe qui porte le nom du jumeau qui n'a pas survécu. .

Ces festivités ont lieu pour la quatrième fois cette année, c'est une sorte de réunion d'anciens de Poudlard, toutes maisons confondues, certains ne sont jamais venus, d'autre viendront pendant les vingt ans à venir tant le plaisir de se retrouver est immense.

Moi je suis là et j'attends.

Tous les ans je scrute, je cherche, j'espère. Une foultitude de pensées brouillonnes envahit mon cerveau. Je ne peux pas analyser ce qui me pousse à jouer les Pénélope, je sais juste que j'aurais aimé le revoir, lui parler de cette fois-là.

J'ai toujours en moi le désir coupable de comprendre ce qui s'est passé et pourquoi depuis cette dernière nuit à Poudlard je me sens différent.

Je secoue mes épaules pour les débarrasser de ces questionnements incongrus et je file me doucher.

Je reste longtemps à me délasser sous le jet brûlant, jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit émanant des vestiaires me fasse sursauter. J'empoigne vivement une serviette dont je me ceins les reins et je sors de la douche, je découvre .la grande pièce vide de toute présence.

Pourtant mes yeux voient… cette fiole posée sur un banc, cette fiole qui n'était pas là il y a dix minutes, je la prends, il y a un morceau de parchemin collé dessus.

_«Mets ce baume sur ton articulation sinon ta cheville va de nouveau enfler et te faire souffrir, tu recommences à boiter.»_

Mon cœur fait un bond et je cours à la porte extérieure des vestiaires, je l'ouvre, regarde dehors. Personne, rien que les champs à perte de vue.

Je suis pourtant stupidement heureux et frustré à la fois.

Lorsque je rejoins mon petit groupe d'amis, j'ai conscience d'afficher un sourire niais mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Blaise m'observe avec circonspection. Il s'approche et me souffle ironique:

«Pourquoi as-tu l'air si content? Je n'ai pourtant pas partagé ta douche.»

«Pour rien, juste heureux d'avoir gagné cette année encore la coupe Weasley.»

«Arrête Harry tu sais très bien que tu vas la gagner tous les ans parce que tu es le meilleur attrapeur de tous les temps!»

Je le regarde et j'ai honte de moi.

Je suis ému par toute cette tendresse qui émane de Blaise, cette façon de croire en moi et en mes capacités, alors que je le mérite si peu.

Alors que lui mérite tellement plus.

Blaise et moi.

C'est une curieuse histoire en fait.

Elle commence ce petit matin de juin alors que je viens de quitter la chambre de Malfoy…

_Ce jour là après que Malfoy m'ait laissé partir, j'ai rencontré Zabini dans les couloirs menant à mon dortoir, honnêtement je ne sais toujours pas ce qu'il fabriquait du côté de notre tour mais quand il m'a vu en pyjama et pieds nus, je me suis raidi devant son air étonné parce que j'attendais des quolibets qui ne sont pas venus._

_Blaise n'est pas le pire des Serpentards, en fait c'est même le plus sympa, nous l'avons toujours respecté, il n'est pas stupide comme Crabbe et Goyle ni odieux comme Malfoy. _

_De plus, il est le seul que ce dernier accepte dans son antre, le seul à qui il se confie et surtout le seul qui sait le remettre à sa place._

_Je me retrouve donc à cinq heures du mat' en face de ce garçon que je connais si peu mais que j'ai toujours estimé. Je suis un peu paumé, je ne comprends pas trop ce qui vient de se passer avec le blond et je me sens très mal à l'aise par rapport à tout un tas de réactions incohérentes que mon corps a affiché au contact du serpentard._

_«Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Potter?»_

_Je hausse les épaules et dois avoir l'air d'un parfait crétin._

_«Où est Draco?»_

_Nouveau haussement d'épaules et air hagard de ma part._

_«Tu es muet brusquement? Que s'est-il passé avec Malfoy?».Insiste- t-il_

_«Rien.»_

_«Rien? Tu déambules dans les couloirs à cinq heures du mat' dans un de ses pyjamas mais il ne s'est rien passé?»_

_Comment sait il que c'est un pyjama qui appartient à Malfoy? L'Autre l'a adapté à ma taille et en a changé la couleur._

_«Comment tu…»_

_Il éclate d'un rire tranquille._

_«Il y a toujours ses initiales brodées sur la poche.Ca ne suffit pas de changer la couleur.»_

_Quel idiot ce Malfoy! Je me suis baladé dans la moitié de Poudlard avec un vêtement portant seschiffres. Très discret comme retour dans mon dortoir. J'imagine la tête de Ron et des autres s'ils m'avaient vu affublé d'un D et d'un M entrelacés de dix centimètres de hauteur plaqués sur la poitrine. Je grommelle un truc peu aimable à son encontre lorsque j'entends des pas qui se rapprochent. Je regarde fébrilement autour de moi quand la main de Zabini m'empoigne fermement et me tire derrière une lourde tenture._

_Des personnes arrivent à notre hauteur, je les sens ralentir juste de l'autre côté du rideau, et là je reconnais les voix de mes copains._

_«Qu'est-ce que Harry ficherait chez Malfoy Ron?» Demande Neville._

_«Vous n'avez pas remarqué comment la fouine le reluquait depuis quelques temps?Je suis certain qu'il lui a joué un très sale tour, il n'est pas rentré dormir à la tour, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.»_

_Une voix pâteuse lui répond._

_«Arrête Ron, Harry est bien assez grand pour se défendre et je voudrais aller finir ma nuit, j'ai un mal de crâne carabiné.»_

_«Fallait pas boire autant Seam!» _

_Pas de compassion mon meilleur ami, en même temps je suis touché par sa sollicitude pour ma petite personne, Ron c'est mon cerbère personnel toujours à l'affût pour me sortir d'un mauvais pas._

_«De toutes façons, j'en aurais le cœur net, si Malfoy l'a malmené je lui fais bouffer son insigne de préfet!»_

_J'entends le bruit des voix et des pas décroître lentement et j'ai l'impression certainement stupide me direz-vous, que je suis dans une situation périlleuse. Comment faire croire à mes potes que j'ai dormi dans mon lit alors qu'il était vide à cinq heures du matin?_

_«Viens Potter, je vais te sauver la mise.»_

_«Hein?» _

_C'est certain Zabini doit me prendre pour un demeuré, je ne parle que par monosyllabe et affiche un air parfaitement idiot depuis que nous nous sommes rencontrés dans ce couloir. _

_Il se dirige à grands pas vers l'autre bout du couloir et je me décide à le suivre n'ayant que cette solution qui s'offre à moi. Il entre dans une salle de classe vide, s'approche de l'armoire massive trônant sur le mur à notre gauche, en ouvre les portes, là j'avoue qu'il commence à très légèrement m'inquiéter, il me tire par la manche pour que j'y pénètre à sa suite. Je résiste un peu parce je ne vois pas en quoi m'enfermer dans une armoire avec lui arrangera mes problèmes. _

_Ma situation est désespérée mais je me pose quand même des questions quant à l'état mental de Zabini. _

_Il se tourne vers moi exaspéré et m'empoigne le bras._

_«Alors tu veux que je t'aide oui ou non? Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Que nous allons nous enfermer dans ce meuble et nous peloter?»_

_Je rougis un peu, j'avoue que ça m'avait traversé l'esprit._

_Il se marre en silence, lève sa baguette lance une incantation sur le panneau qui forme le fond de l'armoire et celui-ci coulisse comme s'il se fut agi d'une simple porte._

_Stupéfait, car ce passage secret ne figure pas sur la carte du maraudeur, j'entre à sa suite dans un dortoir aux couleurs vert et argent que j'imagine être le sien._

_Le panneau se referme derrière nous et Zabini se dirige vers une armoire, en sort une chemise blanche, un jean et un pull qu'il me tend._

_«Va dans la salle de bain t'habiller.» Souffle-t-il à voix basse. _

_C'est alors que je me rends compte que des ronflements s'élèvent des lits aux rideaux tirés. Je fais le moins de bruit possible, je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver face à une bande de Serpentards mal réveillés. Je file dans la petite pièce où je m'habille rapidement. Lorsque je retourne dans le dortoir, le noir me tend une paire de chaussures de sport un peu larges pour moi mais qui devraient convenir vu le bandage imposant que porte ma cheville._

_Je murmure un merci inaudible alors que le garçon fait de nouveau coulisser le morceau de bois pour nous permettre de repartir d'où nous venons. Je m'aperçois seulement à ce moment là qu'il tient un jeu d'échec sorcier à la main._

_«Tu veux faire quoi avec ce jeu?»_

_«Te sauver la mise Potter! Je te l'ai déjà dis.» Dit-il énigmatique._

_Nous nous rendons dans la grande salle et il installe le jeu sur une table en disposant les pièces de façon à simuler une partie déjà commencée. Je comprends à ce moment-là sa stratégie alors je m'assois en face de lui et nous commençons à jouer cette pseudo partie, que je suis d'ailleurs en train de perdre. _

_Je grogne en regardant la place des figurines sur le plateau._

_«Tu es mauvais aux échecs de toutes façons Potter alors ne joue pas l'offensé et admet que légitimement tu me dois bien une victoire écrasante pour tous les services que je viens de te rendre.»_

_Il m'énerve un peu mais je reconnais ce qu'il a fait pour moi, alors j'opine du chef un peu à contre cœur. _

_Il éclate d'un rire franc en me regardant._

_«Laisse ton orgueil de côté et dis simplement merci, ce que tu peux lui ressembler parfois c'est fou.»_

_Je ne lui demande pas à qui je ressemble car j'ai peur de connaître la réponse._

_Mes copains débarquent dans la grande salle à peine cinq minutes plus tard et je fais mine de prendre un air concentré, entièrement soumis à la fausse partie d'échec que je suis sensée disputer avec Blaise. _

_«Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là Harry, on te cherche partout?» Interroge abruptement Ron._

_«A ton avis?»_

_Je ne regarde pas mon meilleur ami et je prends un air dégagé que je suis loin de ressentir, à ce moment le petit sourire en coin de Zabini me gonfle un peu, il pourrait au moins jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout._

_Il soulève bientôt une pièce et annonce d'un ton docte:_

_«Échec et mat! J'ai gagné Potter!» _

_Puis il se lève nonchalamment._

_«Je vais te laisser avec tes amis, si tu veux quelques leçons pour améliorer ton jeu je veux bien te servir de prof.» Ajoute-t-il sérieusement. _

_Je lui tends la main, il la serre chaleureusement et je murmure:_

_«Merci Zabini!»_

_«Le plaisir était pour moi, bonne continuation Harry.»_

_Il s'éloigne sans plus de cérémonie et je me dis que ma dernière journée dans cette école a vraiment été très bizarre, j'ai été aidé par deux garçons qui ont toujours été mes ennemis et qui appartiennent à la maison la plus détestée de Poudlard._

_«Si tu veux des leçons pour apprendre à mieux jouer aux échecs, je te signale que je suis là moi!»_

_J'éclate de rire à la remarque acide de Ron et lui flanque une grande claque dans le dos._

_«Non merci vieux! Face à toi je ne fais pas le poids, tu es le meilleur, je crois que je préfère abandonner les échecs pour le restant de mes jours!»_

Voilà pourquoi j'ai gardé un bon souvenir de Zabini, il m'a sorti d'un mauvais pas et je me suis dit qu'un jour, il faudrait bien que je lui rende la pareille.

Je ne l'ai revu qu'une année plus tard, par hasard sur le chemin de traverse. Je venais d'ouvrir ma petite librairie.

_Je ne vends que des ouvrages pour enfants, des livres ludiques et colorés pour que les petits sorciers s'intéressent à la lecture, la magie, la botanique, l'art des potions, dès leur plus jeune âge, et surtout pour qu'ils apprennent que le rêve est une partie inhérente de leur vie. _

_Je suis heureux entouré de tous ces bouquins et de ma jeune clientèle, je me suis surpris à aimer l'odeur particulière du papier et de l'encre, le bruit des pages que l'on tourne et les sourires joyeux que je fais naître quand un enfant trouve l'ouvrage dont il rêve. C'est un boulot tranquille, je suis indépendant, j'ai du temps libre pour voir mes amis et jouer au quidditch, j'ai la petite vie paisible à laquelle j'aspirais après la guerre, une fois mes études terminées._

_Blaise est revenu dans ma vie par le plus grand des hasards, qui parfois fait bien les choses._

_Un jour, alors que je range des ouvrages,perché sur une échelle à trois mètres du sol, je vois une longue et svelte silhouette qui pénètre dans la librairie. Je reconnais d'emblée le serpentard et je me marre doucement, sachant qu'il ne se doute pas que je me trouve au dessus de lui en train de le mater en douce. Il déambule dans les rayonnages avec cette nonchalance élégante qui n'appartient qu'à lui et qui le marque comme un garçon issu d'un milieu aisé. _

_Il stoppe devant le rayon contenant des boîtes nommées 'le petit maître des potions' ce sont des nécessaires contenant une pharmacopée naturelle pour que les plus jeunes apprennent à concocter des potions très simples et inoffensives. Je tenais beaucoup à ce que ma boutique contienne ce genre de spécialités pour que les petits se familiarisent avec cet art délicat d'une façon ludique avant d'aller l'étudier sérieusement à Poudlard. _

_Probablement parce pour moi les cours de potions ont toujours été un long calvaire et que je n'ai jamais, à ma grande honte, réussi à m'y intéresser véritablement._

_Il saisit une des boîtes, l'examine attentivement et se dirige vers le petit comptoir encombré des bouquins que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de trier. Il pose le jeu sur une pile de livres et se décide à appeler._

_«Il y a quelqu'un?»_

_Sa voix grave résonne, répercutée par les nombreuses étagères de bois. Je le laisse poireauter un peu puis finis par éclater de rire._

_Il lève la tête, m'aperçoit et hausse les épaules l'air désespéré._

_«Toujours aussi potache à ce que je vois Potter!»_

_«Désolé vieux je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, te voir fureter ici est, je dois te le dire, une vraie surprise.» _

_Je descends de mon perchoir et lui serre la main chaleureusement._

_Après les civilités d'usage je lui demande:_

_«Tu veux acheter ce jeu?»_

_«Oui, pour un ami qui fête son anniversaire dans quelques jours, Il est passionné de potions et je trouve que c'est un clin d'œil amusant.»_

_«Malfoy?»_

_Je me mordrais bien la langue mais le nom de la fouine m'a échappé et c'est trop tard. Il ouvre des yeux étonnés._

_«Euh? non, pourquoi penses-tu que c'est pour Draco?»_

_Je prends un air dégagé, je ne vais pas lui dire que le blond envahit un peu trop mes pensées depuis la fin de notre scolarité._

_«Une association d'idées, c'est ton pote et il adorait les cours de Snape alors…»_

_Il sourit à ce souvenir._

_«Oui c'est vrai mais Snape était son parrain alors il y était comme un poisson dans l'eau, à la différence de toi.»_

_J'acquiesce et change de conversation._

_«Tu veux un paquet?»_

_«Non c'est bon, je suis un peu pressé.» il pose l'argent sur le comptoir, semble hésiter, puis il lâche tout de go:_

_«J'ai travaillé à Paris pendant le dernier semestre et je viens juste de rentrer à Londres, on pourrait se revoir pour prendre un verre et discuterdu bon vieux temps?»_

_J'opine avec plaisir parce que j'aime bien Blaise et que je lui suis toujours reconnaissant de m'avoir aidé._

_«Oui ça serait sympa, samedi soir si tu veux?»_

_Un éclair de joie illumine son visage sombre. Il saisit son paquet et se dirige vers la porte._

_«OK, à samedi Harry!»_

_Après ce premier verre, je lui promets de lui faire visiter le Londres moldu. _

_Il se passionne pour tout ce que j'ai vécu dans ce monde sans magie lorsque je vivais encore chez les Dursley. Il me pose des tas de questions et j'essaie de lui expliquer le plus clairement possible tout ce qu'il veut comprendre._

_Lui ayant promis que je lui ferais découvrir les étrangetés qui se passent de l'autre côté du miroir, je le traîne donc dans un cinéma, Je serais son Lewis Carroll. _

_Ca le fait rire quand je lui dis des trucs comme ça, je n'ai pourtant rien inventé: c'est cet écrivain sorcier vivant du côté moldu qui inventait certaines des histoires fantastiques que moi je fais lire aux petits fréquentant mon échoppe._

_Nous attendons donc le début du film, Zabini s'est étonné de tout, la taille de l'écran, le nombre de personnes qui se trouvent dans la salle, la profondeur des fauteuils, bref un vrai gamin. Je m'amuse beaucoup en sa compagnie, il est si naïf par certains côtés._

_Nous allons visionner un film nommé «Le Seigneur des Anneaux» c'est le premier d'une trilogie et c'est un récit plutôt épique, je pense que ça lui plaira. _

_Pendant la projection, je l'entends faire des commentaires et sursauter parfois, je me marre de ses réactions, il est drôle, totalement envoûté par le film, il vit l'action comme si c'était lui qui était de l'autre côté de la toile._

_Après la séance, nous allons prendre une bière dans un pub moldu et Blaise commente les deux heures quarante cinq de film comme s'il était encore devant l'écran. Je l'observe sans rien dire et je le trouve plutôt beau gosse le serpentard. Sa peau cuivrée est en complet contraste avec ses yeux clairs, un curieux mélange d'obscurité et de lumière. _

_Je dérape encore, probablement le manque de relations amoureuses qui se fait cruellement ressentir. Je respire profondément et essaie de me focaliser sur ce qu'il me raconte, mais je ne vois que ses lèvres qui bougent dans le vide et je les trouve diablement appétissantes._

_«Harry?»_

_«…»_

_«Tu me fixes depuis dix bonnes minutes sans dire un mot et tu ne réponds même pas à mes questions.»_

_Il m'observe, un sourire doux sur le visage et je déglutis avec difficulté. _

_«Désolé j'étais en train de rêver.»_

_«Agréable?»_

_«Quoi?»_

_«Le rêve, agréable?»_

_Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et je n'arrive même pas à croiser son regard. Il rigole en m'observant._

_«Ne t'inquiète pas, ça nous arrive à tous.»_

_«De quoi?» J'ai un vocabulaire très étendu quand je suis troublé._

_«De fantasmer sur un copain.»_

_Mes joues doivent être cramoisies maintenant et je ne suis même pas en mesure de lui répondre hypocritement que je n'ai jamais rêvassé d'un copain quel qu'il soit._

_«Moi quand j'étais à Poudlard j'ai beaucoup fantasmé sur toi.»_

_Je m'étrangle et la surprise me fait recracher une gorgée de bière dans mon verre._

_«Hein?»_

_Il éclate de rire de nouveau._

_«J'ai l'impression que ma présence te perturbe, ou peut-être sont-ce mes paroles?»_

_Il reprend son sérieux._

_«Oui c'est la vérité, je ne sais pas si c'était ton aura de survivant, ta notoriété ou ton perpétuel air de gamin perdu, mais je rêvais souvent de toi et je n'étais pas le seul.»_

_Décidément la vie réserve de dôles de surprises. _

_J'apprends que des Serpentards fantasmaient sur ma petite personne, je ne sais pas si je dois m'en réjouir à vrai dire. _

_J'ose une question._

_«Tu es gay?»_

_«Bi, mais ne t'inquiète pas mes fantasmes d'adolescent ont disparu. »_

_Très flatteur, à ma grande honte je suis presque déçu._

_«Je peux te demander quelque chose?»_

_«Vas-y»_

_«Qui d'autre fantasmait sur moi?»._

_Un petit hoquet de surprise s'échappe de sa bouche._

_«Tu ne le sais pas?»_

_Je secoue la tête en signe de dénégation._

_« Tu aurais pourtant pu t'en douter.» _

_Voyant que j'attends une révélation de sa part, il ajoute taquin._

_«Ne compte pas sur moi pour te le dire maintenant, tu pourrais avoir des regrets.»_

_Je ravale la question qui me brûle les lèvres, malgré les battements anarchiques de mon coeur, finalement je préfère ne pas savoir._

_Nous sortons du pub et marchons dans l'air plus frais du soir qui tombe._

_«Tu veux passer à la boutique?»_

_«Oui ça me ferait plaisir de jeter un coup d'œil à ton petit commerce, la dernière fois j'y suis passé en coup de vent. Ça m'épate que toi qui étais si bon au quidditch tu te sois choisi une carrière de boutiquier…»_

_«C'est tranquille, ça me laisse du temps pour les loisirs, les copains et pour l'instant ça me convient. Mais je ne ferais peut-être pas ça toute ma vie, j'ai également envie de voyager.»_

_Il lève les yeux vers le ciel, semblant fixer un point invisible et dit rêveusement:_

_«Moi aussi j'aimerais voyager, aller en Egypte, voir la Vallée des Rois, m'évader. Mais pas tout seul.» Ajoute-t-il à voix basse, je n'ose lui demander ce qu'il entend par ce «pas tout seul»._

_Je suis un peu surpris. Pour moi Blaise était l'archétype du garçon bien dans ses baskets, entouré de copains. Il me semble pourtant plus solitaire que je ne pouvais l'imaginer. _

_Nous retournons au chemin de traverse. Arrivés devant «Le Petit Parchemin Enchanté» je fouille activement mes poches pour trouver les clés de mon royaume. Je l'entends qui ricane doucement._

_«Un problème?»_

_«Tu es bien le seul sorcier que je connaisse qui ouvre sa porte avec des clés. Il serait si simple d'y apposer un sort de verrouillage connu de toi seul.»_

_Je ris à mon tour._

_«Je sais mais c'est sans doute une vieille habitude que je conserve de mon ancienne vie, lorsque j'étais encore chez mon oncle et ma tante.Et puis j'aime sentir le poids de mes clés au fond de ma poche, ça me rassure, je sais que quelque part j'ai un vrai chez moi.»_

_Je vois une ombre passer dans son regard, il me souffle:_

_«Tu es un type surprenant Harry Potter.»_

_Je finis par ouvrir ma porte et lance un sort pour éclairer la boutique. Tout un tas de lampions magiques de différentes couleurs s'illuminent, irradiant de douces lueurs les murs couverts de dessins à la gloire des héros que je n'ai jamais connus quand j'étais petit. Mon magasin ressemble plus à une caverne féerique dédiée à la lecture enfantine qu'à une vraie librairie. _

_Et à ma grande satisfaction je vois les yeux de Blaise s'illuminer comme ceux des gamins qui pénètrent ici. Il reste sans voix, me dévisage puis regarde de nouveau les murs et les rayonnages et siffle d'admiration._

_«C'est magnifique, tu as vraiment gardé une âme de gosse! » _

_Et moi je souris, bêtement satisfait. _

_Nous montons au premier étage, c'est là que se trouve mon appartement, juste au dessus du magasin. J'aime ce lieu, c'est un ancien grenier qui servait à entreposer les plantes et produits du vieux sorcier qui tenait à cet endroit un magasin de potions, celui-là même que j'ai transformé en librairie pour les enfants. _

_Je possède un assez grand espace que j'ai repeint entièrement en blanc et les seules cloisons qui existent sont celles qui séparent ma chambre et la salle de bain du reste de l'appartement. Le salon et la cuisine ne sont séparés que par un comptoir fait d'une énorme poutre de bois ancien que j'ai peiné à installer, n'étant pas un bricoleur dans l'âme._

_Hermione ne cessait à l'époque de se moquer de moi en me conseillant d'utiliser la magie pour tout agencer mais j'avais une envie viscérale de tout construire et rénover de mes mains. Peut-être que ce simple travail manuel m'aidait à oublier ce que la magie avait pu avoir de mauvais dans ma vie à une certaine époque._

_Je dois dire que je suis très fier du résultat, la lumière entre à flot par les baies vitrées et la blancheur des murs la répercute dans le moindre recoin._

_Après la guerre je ne supportais plus la pénombre et le noir c'est pour cela que je me suis construit cet espace clair où mes cauchemars ont fini par s'amenuiser et n'être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir._

_Je jette ma veste sur un fauteuil et propose à Blaise de boire un verre. Il accepte volontiers et je me dirige vers le bar d'où je sors une bouteille de Fire whisky._

_Nous nous affalons sur le canapé blanc recouvert de plaids anglais bariolés, nos verres à la main, nous commençons à discuter de tout et de rien pendant un long moment, puis l'alcool aidant nous nous confions l'un à l'autre, parlons de ce que nous avons fait depuis la fin de nos études._

_Blaise travaille à Gringotts, il est conseiller en placement financier dans le monde moldu. Depuis la guerre beaucoup de sorciers n'ont plus confiance dans l'économie de notre monde et la grande mode est de convertir son argent en monnaie moldue pour faire des placements dans diverses grosses entreprises qui rapportent d'importants dividendes._

_«Ton boulot te plaît?»_

_Il hausse les épaules, désabusé._

_«Il fallait en faire un de toutes façons!»_

_Il grimace puis ajoute ironique:_

_« Ma mère n'aurait pas supporté que je vive à ses crochets… Alors ça ou autre chose.»_

_«Moi j'adore ce que je fais. Quand je conseille un bouquin à un gamin et qu'il se met à le lire immédiatement, assis par terre sans pouvoir décrocher son attention une seconde, je sais que j'ai fait le bon choix et…»_

_Je sursaute et me tais brusquement parce quesa main vient doucementde s'égarer sur ma cuisse. Je ne dis rien, pense que je rêve mais la pression se fait plus insistante et ferme. Je déglutis et tourne lentement la tête vers lui. Mes yeux plongent dans les siens qui sourient, ce gars à des yeux capables de sourire._

_Je murmure la voix blanche._

_«Blaise, euh… ta main…»_

_«… est sur ta cuisse je sais…»_

_Et après un silence:_

_«Tu sais Harry, je t'ai menti tout à l'heure…»_

_«…»_

_«Quand je t'ai dit que mes fantasmes d'adolescent avaient disparu…»_

_Les mots se fraient difficilement un passage jusqu'à mon cerveau embrumé par l'alcool et je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est une bonne chose ou pas qu'il rêve encore de moi._

_La main malaxe doucement le muscle de ma cuisse et je sens la pulpe de ses doigts qui s'y enfonce doucement. J'ai le souffle un peu court parce que je ne sais vraiment pas comment réagir. _

_Je suis dans une situation bizarre, dois-je l'encourager ou tuer dans l'œuf les avances qu'il me fait? _

_D'habitude c'est plutôt moi qui prends les choses en main lorsqu'une jeune fille s'aventure dans mon antre._

_Et puis c'est un garçon et ça c'est terriblement nouveau pour moi._

_«Tu as déjà…?»_

_Je réponds sèchement._

_«Ouiévidemment!»_

_Pour qui me prend-il? Le puceau du monde magique? En être le survivant est déjà suffisamment pesant._

_La main remonte légèrement vers la partie haute de ma cuisse me faisant frissonner d'une anticipation que je ne m'explique pas._

_«Je voulais dire avec un garçon…» _

_Sa voix est rauque et apaisante, rien qu'en l'écoutant je me sens sans force et je pourrais le suivre où il voudra m'emmener._

_Je fais un signe de dénégation, incapable d'aligner deux syllabes quand tant de sensations se font la guerre dans ma tête._

_«Tu aimerais essayer?»_

_«Je… je ne sais pas.»_

_Son pouce remonte lentement jusqu'à mon aine et tout mon esprit se focalise sur le dessin qu'il fait naître sur ma peau à travers le tissu épais de mon jean. Ca ressemble à un léger courant électrique qui me caresserait liquéfiant ma chair sur son passage, c'est trop et insuffisant à la fois. Ca me fait peur et ça fait renaître mon désir si longtemps refoulé. _

_Ca fait que je ne sais plus du tout où j'en suis._

_«Tu en as envie?»_

_Il se tourne vers moi pour me regarder, son souffle chaud caresse ma joue et son bras droit passe nonchalamment autour de mes épaules. Et il y a toujours cette main qui fait de longs vas et viens sur ma jambe, torturant délicieusement mon genou et ma cuisse. _

_Je me sens prisonnier de ce corps brûlant et le mien se raidit légèrement pour essayer de briser cette intimité nouvelle qui me terrorise. _

_Mes pensées s'agitent et tempêtent à l'intérieur de mon crâne. _

_Est-ce que j'ai l'envie d'aller plus loin? De devenir ce que je soupçonne et repousse dans un petit coin de ma cervelle depuis plus d'un an?_

_Depuis Malfoy._

_Toutes ces questions qui se posent à moi et auxquelles je ne trouve aucune réponse. Est-ce que je veux le faire avec Blaise? _

_L'honnêteté voudrait que j'admette avoir déjà désiré un garçon et mon corps me trahit à ce moment même malgré les réticences que je me force à ressentir._

_Pourtant il est plus simple de nier!_

_L'angoisse monte d'un cran et me submerge._

_Je me lève alors brusquement, rompant un contact que je n'apprécie que trop._

_Je fais quelques pas dans la pièce pour reprendre contenance et me place devant la fenêtre qui surplombe le chemin de traverse. J'essaie de focaliser mon attention sur les silhouettes que je vois déambuler en contre bas. _

_Penser à autre chose quand je ne peux me fixer que sur ça._

_Une chaleur irradie dans mon dos._

_Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner, je sais qu'il se tient là, juste derrière moi. Il ne me touche pas et murmure:_

_«Je ne t'oblige à rien Harry, je ne sais même pas si je te plais, encore que ton regard dans le pub cet après midi me l'a fait espérer.» _

_Il se tait et respire rapidement._

_«C'est juste, que cette fois, si j'ai la moindre chance, je n'ai pas envie de te laisser à un autre. Mon abnégation à des limites.»_

_Sa voix est déterminée mais je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il me raconte. Je me retourne le regard interrogatif._

_«Me laisser à un autre?»_

_Il rigole tristement._

_«Evitons le sujet tu veux bien, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai peur que tu éprouves certains regrets.»_

_Il avance sa main vers moi très lentement comme s'il avait peur que je parte, comme s'il voulait m'apprivoiser. Je suis hypnotisé par ces doigts qui glissent délibérément le long de mon cou en une caresse enflammée. J'avale ma salive comme si c'était du ciment sans pouvoir détacher mon regard du sien._

_L'index frôle mon menton, redessine délicatement les contours de ma mâchoire et sa main plonge dans mes cheveux pour venir se nicher derrière ma tête, alors il se penche vers moi, sa bouche charnue se rapprochant dangereusement de la mienne, il s'arrête à quelques centimètres de mes lèvres, ses yeux dorés fouillant les miens, en attente, comme pour me laisser le choix. _

_Alors ma raison fléchit, une étrange idée de 'possible' s'insinue en moi. _

_Je m'avance et colle instinctivement ma bouche contre la sienne en me demandant furtivement si j'ai raison d'être là et d'oser faire ce que je suis en train de faire. _

_Au contact de cette peau langoureuse je laisse échapper un gémissement._

_Ce baiser c'est le premier, jamais je n'ai ressenti cela, cette force qui s'insinue dans mes veines, qui court en moi me mettant les nerfs à vif comme un drogué en manque. Cette odeur de mec qui m'enveloppe, cette poigne ferme qui plaque à présent mon visage contre le sien, à ce moment précis je me rends compte que je le désire avec impatience et ça m'impressionne parce que je n'ai le contrôle de rien._

_Sa langue s'insinue fougueusement entre mes dents que j'écarte de bonne grâce, elle fouille ma bouche, en découvre les moindres méandres, s'enroule autour de la mienne. Je suis rempli de lui brusquement et j'ai honte parce que je ne sais toujours pas si c'est vraiment ce que je désire. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien._

_Mes doutes me torturent et me rattrapent._

_« Blaise je…»_

_« chttt…»_

_Il mordille durement ma lèvre inférieure faisant perler une goutte de sang, l'aspire, la suce avec volupté, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne peut se rassasier de moi et je me laisse faire, éberlué par toutes les émotions qu'il fait passer dans ce simple geste, surpris par la réaction primitive de mon ventre qui est bizarrement relié à mes lèvres torturées._

_Alors que sa main droite maintient ma tête en place en tourmentant délicieusement ma nuque, la gauche glisse sur ma hanche déclenchant une vague d'électricité qui parcoure mon échine de haut en bas. Elle passe sous mon tee-shirt, remonte sur mon flan et laisse son empreinte dans ma chair nue. _

_Je m'étonne de cette dôle de respiration hachée qui me parvient, avant de comprendre qu'elle m'appartient._

_La main glisse toujours vers le haut de mon corps et saisit un de mes tétons le pinçant fortement, le roulant entre les doigts agiles, le titillant, jouant avec jusqu'à me faire gémir de désir et de douleur mêlée. Je ne savais pas que cette partie de moi pouvait être stimulée de cette façon et me faire ressentir tant de sensations à la fois._

_Alors que je m'accroche désespérément à son cou pour ne pas flancher, je rejette ma tête en arrière lorsqu'il la libère du soutien de sa main qu'il pose au creux de mon dos, massant en mouvement circulaire ma peau brûlante. _

_Je veux oublier le désir qui pulse en dessous de ma ceinture avec une obsédante exaltation, je me sens nerveux et pourtant tellement tenté par ce qu'il me promet dans le moindre geste qu'il commet à mon encontre. _

_J'aimerais reprendre un semblant de contrôle, qui dois-je écouter? Ma tête qui me dit que je ne peux pas le laisser me prodiguer ce genre de caresses, ou mon cœur qui me pousse dans ces bras d'ébènes qui me serrent convulsivement contre ce torse, au contact duquel je perds l'esprit._

_«Blaise je… je ne…»_

_Sa voix rauque parvient à franchir la barrière de mes neurones assombris._

_«Je sais Harry, tu n'es pas gay et je ne te demande pas de le devenir, hummm…» _

_Sa bouche aspire mes lèvres pour m'empêcher toute protestation alors que ses paroles enfiévrées essaient juste de me convaincre._

_«… Je te demande juste de me laisser t'aimer un peu parce que j'ai mal de tant te désirer. » _

_Tout en parlant, il avance m'entraînant avec lui et me plaque contre le mur du salon comme si je n'étais plus qu'une poupée de chiffon._

_Ses lèvres martyrisent mon cou alors que ses mains s'attaquent aux boutons de mon jean. En sentant sa main se débattre avec la ceinture de mon pantalon un vent de panique me parcoure._

_Je gémis faiblement son nom en une supplique bien peu convaincante. J'ai l'intuition en voyant ses yeux brillants de désir pour moi que je ne vais pas m'en sortir si facilement. _

_Alors qu'il mordille le lobe mon oreille, sa main a plongé à l'intérieur du vêtement et enveloppe ma virilité qu'elle caresse avec impatience. Cette chair chaude qui me touche et me découvre me fait complètement perdre pied. Son pouce appuie avec insistance sur le haut de mon gland qu'il a écarté de sa prison de textile et sa main est à présent toute entière enfouie dans mon jean où elle explore mon érection avec obstination._

_Je résiste mollement d'une voix brisée par l'émotion._

_«Non… Il ne…»_

_Il scelle mes plaintes d'un baiser qui me fait chavirer. Nous sommes allés trop loin, il ne me laissera plus reculer à présent._

_Je sens mon pantalon qui descend sur mes cuisses, suivi de près par mon caleçon qui entrave mes jambes de leur gangue de tissu. Alors que mes poumons peinent à trouver un filet d'air pour m'aider à survivre, le corps de Blaise glisse avec fluidité sur le sol et un hoquet de surprise se bloque dans ma gorge alors que mon pénis est aspiré avidement dans un antre chaud et mouillé._

_Mon regard se dirige vers le bas et ce que j'y vois est incroyablement excitant, tant pour mes sens en vadrouille que pour mes fantasmes qui resurgissent avec violence des profondeurs où je les avais cachés._

_Alors que ses yeux me transpercent de leurs rayons mordorés, la langue rose et sensuelle de Blaise dessine lentement le contour de mon sexe, tournant autour de lui avec gourmandise et avidité, puis elle lèche doucement ma virilité sur toute sa longueur. Je gémis bruyamment à cette sensation incroyable de chaleur humide qui me possède et m'électrise._

_Personne jamais ne m'a fait ressentir des émotions aussi merveilleuses. J'entends sortant de ma bouche des plaintes et des cris que je ne pensais jamais être en mesure d'exhaler un jour. Dans une langue connue de moi seul, je l'implore et le supplie de continuer cet insupportable supplice. _

_Mes yeux se ferment et je rejette ma tête en arrière pour me concentrer sur les vagues de jouissance dont l'épicentre me brûle le ventre, elles grandissent et m'envahissent, comme une lame de fond, prêtes à déferler. _

_Sa bouche accélère les vas et viens sur mon pénis et déjà je sais que je vais jouir car je ne peux plus me contrôler, pourtant une infime partie de moi possédant encore une once de conscience, se rétracte et refuse que je me répande dans cette bouche aimante._

_Il se retire brusquement et le froid m'envahit douloureusement, j'entrouvre mes lèvres en signe de protestation, il murmure:_

_«Tu peux jouir Harry, j'aimerais…»_

_Et de nouveau, je suis enveloppé par cette sensation de douceur molle et mouillée, par cette langue taquine qui s'enroule et glisse autour de moi, par cette bouche qui m'aspire avec force, par ces mains qui caressent mes testicules et appuient fermement juste à l'arrière de mon érection là où la chair tendre palpite d'avoir trop attendue._

_Je pousse un cri violent en m'accrochant à ses cheveux et en m'enfonçant durement en lui pour jouir à longs spasmes que je ne peux retenir plus longtemps, plusieurs convulsions me ravagent alors que j'entends la gorge de Blaise déglutir en avalant le fruit de mon plaisir._

_Mes jambes n'arrivent plus à me porter, je sens des larmes d'épuisement rouler sur mes joues et ma bouche est sèche de trop de cris. _

_Exsangue, je glisse doucement le long du mur jusque sur le sol où deux bras musclés m'accueillent et m'enlacent. Je tremble encore de l'orgasme qui vient de me consumer et je peine à calmer les battements désordonnés de mon coeur. Dans un éclair de lucidité, je me rends compte que je repose à demi nu contre le torse musclé de Blaise et je sais que je devrais mourir de honte d'être dans cette position exposant mon intimité, ma faiblesse et mon infamie._

_Pourtant je pense juste que je m'en fous._

_L'étreinte se resserre autour de moi, sa bouche dépose une pluie de baiser dans mon cou et il murmure à mon oreille, visiblement ému. _

_«Tu es beau quand tu jouis, merci pour ça Harry…»_

_J'ai fermé les yeux à ses paroles, vidé et curieusement soulagé à la fois je me laisse aller, blottis contre lui, je me sens bien._

_Lorsque je me réveille, je suis allongé sur le canapé, recouvert d'un plaid, un coussin soutenant ma tête et je porte juste mon caleçon._

_«Tu veux une tasse de thé?»_

_Je me suis relevé en entendant la voix grave et je découvre Blaise assis sur le tapis au pied du canapé, légèrement décoiffé, il lit un bouquin qu'il a dû emprunter dans ma bibliothèque. _

_Je me passe une main lasse sur le visage et je sens peser sur moi le poids de son regard. Je me sens un peu gêné et j'aurais voulu qu'il soit parti pour ne pas avoir à en parler. _

_Il me tend sans dire un mot une tasse de thé que je saisis pour me donner une contenance. Je la porte à mes lèvres et le breuvage chaud glissant dans ma gorge me réconforte._

_«Harry?»_

_J'ose enfin le dévisager._

_«Tu regrettes?»_

_Que lui répondre? _

_Que je découvre bien tardivement grâce à lui que les garçons me font plus d'effet que toutes les femmes avec lesquelles j'ai pu avoir des relations sexuelles. Que je suis probablement gay alors je que je m'en suis toujours défendu? Que mon corps se sent attiré par le sien avec bien trop d'insistance? Que je suis mort de trouille parce que je ne connais rien des pulsions qui me taraudent?_

_Que j'ai honte d'avoir ressenti tant de plaisir à cette caresse intime qu'il m'a prodiguée?_

_Perdu dans mes pensées je n'ai pas senti le matelas du canapé qui s'affaissait sous le poids de Blaise qui vient de se relever et de s'asseoir près de moi. Il me sourit gentiment, prend mon menton dans sa main et pose ses lèvres sur les miennes en un chaste baiser auquel je ne réponds pas. _

_«C'était juste beau tu sais.Différent et beau. »_

_Il a l'air si serein que je me plais à l'envier, il a cette assurance qui me fait cruellement défaut et qu'il serait temps que j'acquiers._

_Je pose sur lui mon regard et le dévisage sans honte. J'aime ses traits fins, ses pommettes saillantes et surtout ces yeux incroyables constellés de minuscules taches d'or liquide. _

_Des yeux joyaux qui me fascinent._

_Emporté par mon élan, j'entoure son visage de mes mains, je plaque les lèvres sur les siennes et enfonce sans sommation ma langue dans sa bouche l'emportant dans le tourbillon d'un baiser profond comme je n'avais encore jamais osé en donner. Je le libère au bout de quelques minutes essoufflé et surpris par ma propre audace._

_Il éclate d'un rire émerveillé et lâche d'une voix hachée._

_«Tu es un type vraiment étonnant Harry! » _

_C'est comme ça que ça a commencé…_

Nous avons fait l'amour ce jour-là et ce fut une découverte pour moi.

Notre relation a tout de suite été faite de sexe, d'amitié et d'une joyeuse inconscience. Nous nous complétons à la perfection, chacun de nous étant farouchement attaché à son indépendance. Rien n'est jamais prévu mais toujours désiré et vécu dans l'instant. Ainsi nous ne nous sommes pas installés ensemble, les sorties, les copains, la liberté que nous avons gardé chacun de notre côté, nous comblent et nous ne voulons rien changer à nos modes de vie respectifs.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

Jusqu'à cette demande à laquelle je ne peux répondre.

Tout est devenu plus compliqué parce que Blaise est en train de ressentir des sentiments que je ne partage pas. Même s'il me plaît, me réconforte, même si je me sens merveilleusement bien en sa compagnie, même si j'adore faire l'amour avec lui, il n'est pas le type qui me fait fantasmer.

Et toute cette mascarade commence à sérieusement me peser, parce si notre rencontre était fortuite, si notre relation a débuté de manière tout à fait accidentelle. Je dois bien avouer qu'à la longue mes raisons sont devenues beaucoup moins nobles. J'espère toujours au fond de moi qu'_IL_ l'apprendra et qu'il en éprouvera de la jalousie. Et quand je pense ce genre de chose, j'ai honte parce que je sais que Blaise va souffrir.

C'est ce à quoi je réfléchis aujourd'hui alors que nous allons prendre un verre dans ce pub avec tous nos copains qui plaisantent joyeusement autour de nous. Je sais que je dois prendre une décision mais je balaie d'un revers de main ma raison qui s'adresse un peu trop à moi ces derniers temps.

«Harry?»

Je lève la tête, perdu dans mes pensées. J'ai senti Blaise se contracter en prononçant mon nom.

Et mes yeux en croisent d'autres, couleur d'écume, qui me fixent goguenards…

* * *

Si vous avez aimé… ou pas… une petite review?…Bizz 


	4. De l'importance d'un choix judicieux

UN POTTER POUR MOI UN MALFOY POUR TOI

**UN POTTER POUR MOI UN MALFOY POUR TOI**

**Quatrième Chapitre**

**De l'importance d'un choix judicieux…**

Tout d'abord je suis désolée car je poste avec une semaine de retard, j'espère que vous me pardonnerez.

Que vous dire pour ce chapitre à par que ce ne sera pas le dernier.. oups…J'ai essayé, mais j'avais encore trop de choses à écrire, mon clavier s'est donc un peu emballé…Il y aura donc encore un chapitre mais ce sera le dernier promis.

Draco est très présent dans ce chapitre…

J'espère que vous aimerez la façon dont les événements se déroulent et vous saurez le fin mot de l'histoire dans quinze jours…

….Ne pas s'en prendre à Blaise… surtout ne pas s'en prendre à Blaise…

Si vous avez une remarque n'hésitez pas je répondrais…

**Bizz et merci pour tous vos gentils messages... **

**Et un merci plus particulier à MasterIcesEyes ma béta en or qui prend sur son temps pour corriger mes chapitres avec toujours beaucoup de soin…Bisoux à toi ma belle**.

Bonne lecture merci d'être encore là….

* * *

POV Draco

Je n'ai aucune vertu.

Aucun honneur.

Et c'est pour ça que j'ai succombé aux chants des sirènes qui depuis quelques temps me tiraillent le ventre pour que je revienne faire une petite visite de courtoisie à mes anciens ex-ennemis.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de céder à sa demande.

Il a insisté et j'ai obtempéré… trop content je crois.

POV Blaise

Ce qui est drôle c'est que je n'ai presque rien calculé, peut-être ai-je très légèrement profité des événements qui se sont imposés à moi. Mais je savais que ce n'était que provisoire, j'étais conscient qu'il me faudrait laisser mes sentiments de côté et endosser le rôle infiniment valorisant du meilleur ami… Peut-être un brin illusionniste quand même.

J'ai donc rencontré Potter dans son magasin, de façon fortuite selon lui, de façon délibérée selon moi. J'avais appris par le plus grand des hasards où il se trouvait alors que moi même je résidais encore dans la capitale française.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un secret, tout le monde savait où se cachait le Héros du monde sorcier.

Je ne suis pas un saint et je connaissais l'attirance de Draco, il était très épris de lui malgré ses réticences à l'admettre. Il pensait détester Potter alors que son arrogance et son agressivité étaient la forêt dissimulant ses sentiments enfouis.

Mais Draco était en Europe dans cette école d'art où il étudiait, je me suis menti et bercé d'espoir en pensant qu'enfin il avait réussi à combattre son addiction pour le brun.

Et j'ai saisi ma chance bien hypocritement.

Lorsque je l'avais trouvé dans ce couloir en pyjama et pieds nus, l'air fautif d'un gosse qui vient de faire une énorme bêtise. Je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite mais je l'ai trouvé attendrissant et j'ai eu envie de l'aider. J'étais déçu que ma brillante tactique n'ai pas fonctionné et soulagé à la fois sans que j'en discerne la véritable raison. J'avais eu envie de manipuler leur vie et ça avait complètement foiré il fallait bien l'admettre. J'en ai tiré une leçon d'importance : ne jamais se prendre pour le Grand Merlin et laisser suivre le cours de choses.

En quittant Poudlard, j'ai passé presque une année à Paris à travailler dans ce qui est là-bas l'équivalent de Gringotts. J'ai aussi largement profité des joies que me proposait la capitale française. Je suis beaucoup sorti, j'ai eu de nombreuses aventures avec de très jolies femmes et des hommes tout aussi charmants, j'étais frivole à l'époque, incapable de résister à un minois craquant.

Puis un jour, ma mère, qui possède à Paris un hôtel particulier hérité d'un de ses nombreux maris, m'a convié à une réception fastueuse comme elle seule sait les organiser. Je suis mondain dans l'âme et les fêtes qu'organise ma chère maman sont toujours pour moi l'assurance de passer une soirée plaisante.

Je passais donc un agréable moment lorsque j'ai entendu derrière mon dos un « _bonsoir Blaise »_ qui m'a plus que surpris.

En me retournant, je vis la charmante et anciennement très énervante Hermione Granger, délicieusement vêtue d'une robe de soirée bleue nuit lui seyant à merveille, me regarder avec malice.

« Granger ? … Hermione… désolé les habitudes ont la vie dure. » Je me suis senti très bête et gêné mais elle éclata de rire et me tendit une main amicale visiblement ravie de me voir.

« Pas de soucis Blaise, je suis vraiment contente de te rencontrer je ne te le cache pas. » Me dit-elle soulagée en regardant aux alentours en soupirant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à Paris en train de visiblement t'ennuyer ferme à une réception organisée par ma chère mère ? »

« C'est le ministère qui m'envoie, je suis détachée à Paris pour six mois et je dois représenter mon patron dans tous les galas de bienfaisance. Une façon de montrer que le ministre ne se désintéresse pas de l'après guerre et de la misère qui en résulte pour certains. Ta mère récolte des fonds pour les orphelins et honnêtement heureusement qu'il y a des gens comme elle prêts à donner de leur temps et de leur argent pour collecter des fonds qui serviront à construire des maisons pour ces pauvres petits. » Elle lança à ma mère, en train de bavarder avec le premier ministre sorcier français, un regard plein d'admiration.

Je me gardais bien de lui exprimer le fond de ma pensée, à savoir que les motivations de ma génitrice étaient certainement beaucoup moins altruistes qu'Hermione ne le pensait.

J'aimais ma mère mais je n'étais pas dupe, elle adorait manipuler les gens et les hommes en particulier, c'était pour elle une sorte de challenge toujours renouvelé. Je pressentais que ce brusque regain d'activités charitables devait être motivé par un quelconque futur ex-mari qu'elle devait tenir dans sa ligne de mire.

Je détaillais la Griffondor et je la trouvais ravissante, c'est curieux lorsque nous étions à Poudlard je n'avais jamais pensé à elle comme à une jolie fille, il est vrai que l'uniforme strict ne la mettait certainement pas en valeur mais je lui trouvais maintenant quelque chose de changé sans savoir exactement quoi.

Pourtant, il lui manquait quelque chose, je regardais derrière elle interrogatif.

Elle se retourna et me demanda.

« Tu as perdu quelqu'un ? »

J'éclatai de rire, un peu embarrassé qu'elle ait capté mon regard.

« Non en réalité je cherchais derrière toi un grand rouquin que tu aurais eu de toute façon bien du mal à cacher. »

Elle rougit de façon très craquante en comprenant de qui je parlais.

« Oh Ron ! Non il a entamé une formation d'Auror et de ce fait il est resté à Londres, mais nous nous voyons tous les week-ends, nous transplanons à tour de rôle et… »

Elle rougit encore plus si c'est possible et me tendit sa main où je vis scintiller une superbe bague de fiançailles, elle était fière comme une gamine qui aurait eu ses jouets de noël en avance. J'admirais poliment le bijou, il ne s'était pas fichu d'elle Weasley, le diamant faisait au moins quatre carats.

« Félicitation, c'est vraiment du sérieux vous deux alors ? »

Elle hocha la tête et je compris ce qui avait changé chez elle, c'est tout l'amour qu'elle partageait avec son futur Auror qui la faisait rayonner de la sorte.

Je lui posais alors par pure curiosité, une question qui me trottait dans la tête depuis

un moment.

« Et Harry ? Il est avec Ronald à l'académie des Aurors ? »

Son visage s'assombrit un peu.

« Non, il n'a pas voulu suivre cette formation, c'est très curieux j'ai l'impression qu'il a envie de se faire le plus discret possible, qu'il aspire juste à une vie tranquille. »

« Ca peut se comprendre tu sais, il a vécu toute son adolescence avec une pression constante, et le rôle de sauveur ne doit pas être facile à assumer, il doit avoir envie qu'on l'oublie un peu. »

Elle grimaça visiblement peu convaincue.

« Quoi ? Il y a un souci avec Potter ? »

Elle rechigne un peu à se confier au serpentard que je suis, puis lâche :

« Je crois qu'il n'a pas évacué tous ses démons mais il ne veut pas nous en parler. Il est toujours égal à lui-même, gentil et gai mais j'ai l'impression que c'est juste pour nous rassurer, parfois je croise son regard et il est trop sombre pour que Harry soit vraiment serein. »

Elle avait l'air sincèrement inquiète pour le brun.

« Tu en as parlé à Ron ? C'est son meilleur ami il pourrait peut-être essayer de savoir ce qui cloche. »

« Non Ron doit se battre aussi avec ses propres douleurs, la perte de Fred a été un événement très dur à surmonter pour lui comme pour le reste de sa famille, il a été déprimé pendant plusieurs mois et il commence seulement à se sentir mieux. Alors je ne veux pas trop l'inquiéter à propos de Harry.»

Je n'ai pas perdu de personne proche pendant la guerre et je me sens très stupide de ne pas avoir pensé que Weasley devait avoir du mal à se remettre de la perte de son frère et Harry souffrir des cauchemars peu plaisants qui envahissaient sa vie.

« Oui j'imagine que ce n'est pas très simple pour eux… »

Je regardais Hermione et plongeait dans son regard grave où je voyais flotter une ombre de tristesse.

Alors j'ajoutai mal à l'aise :

«… Et pour toi ! »

Elle me sourit reconnaissante en serrant affectueusement mon bras. Puis reprit la parole :

« Harry vient d'ouvrir une petite librairie pour enfants sur le chemin de traverse. C'est un endroit merveilleux que beaucoup d'enfants connaissent et apprécient déjà. Lorsque tu rentreras à Londres, tu devrais aller lui dire bonjour à l'occasion je suis certaine qu'il serait ravi de te revoir. »

Je restai étonné par le choix professionnel du survivant.

« Pourquoi une librairie pour les gosses ? J'avais l'impression qu'Harry avait plutôt besoin d'action, de sport, je ne sais pas… je l'aurais plutôt vu joueur de quidditch en fait. »

Elle rit doucement.

« Tu lui demanderas quand tu le verras… » Me dit-elle mutine puis prenant gentiment ma main :

« Assez parlé de Harry, viens plutôt avec moi au buffet je crois que je vais tomber d'inanition. »

Une fois repus, nous n'avons cessé de bavarder et nous nous sommes rappelés cette soirée idiote que j'avais organisée l'année passée, Hermione n'arrêtait pas de rigoler en se rappelant la tête de Draco quand je l'ai nommé pour la grande finale avec Potter.

« Mais à quoi avais-tu pensé Blaise quand tu as mis ce bassin plein de boue au milieu de la grande salle ? En plus une finale Harry/Draco il fallait oser le faire. Je crois que si Draco avait pu t'assassiner pour ça, il n'aurait pas hésité. »

Je ricanais mollement, mes motivations de l'époque me paraissaient bien superficielles et romantiques. L'alcool aidant je m'en ouvris à ma toute nouvelle amie.

« J'avais envie de rapprocher Draco et Harry je crois… »

« Pour quelle raison ? » Demanda-t-elle étonnée.

« Draco était… euh… » J'étais très légèrement embarrassé.

« …attiré par Potter en fait. »

« HEIN ? » Les yeux qu'elle roulait vers moi me dessoûlèrent brusquement et je regrettais mes divagations et mes confidences stupides.

Je me renfrognai et murmurai :

« Oui je sais, c'était un peu … »

Elle secouait vivement la tête faisant voler autour d'elle ses boucles épaisses et me coupant la parole :

« Non attend Blaise ! Tu veux dire que Draco Malfoy était ATTIRE par Harry ? »

Je rougis, flûte je sens qu'elle ne va pas me lâcher de si tôt, j'aurais vraiment mieux fait de la fermer.

« Oui enfin tu sais ce que c'est, je devais un peu… »

« TOUT S'EXPLIQUE ! »

Impossible de finir une phrase avec elle, ça commençait à être pénible quand même. Les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer se frayaient péniblement un chemin dans mon esprit.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'explique ? »

« Mais …tout ! »

Visiblement, elle réfléchissait intensément et ses pensées avaient l'air aussi claires pour elle qu'obscures pour moi.

« Explique-moi alors. »

Elle lève ses yeux vers moi et sourit avec l'air gourmand d'un chat devant une tasse de lait.

« Eh bien, Harry n'a jamais voulu nous parler de ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là avec Malfoy et ce malgré les exhortations répétées de Ron. Il a rompu avec Ginny environ un mois après prétextant qu'il ne la rendrait jamais heureuse. Et chaque fois qu'il le peut, il nous demande des nouvelles de tous les anciens Serpentards de notre année. Je crois qu'il se pose des questions sur Malfoy et… peut-être que cette nuit là… »

Elle me fixe avec espoir.

Je lui réponds catégoriquement :

« NON ! »

« Hein ? »

« Il ne s'est rien passé. Draco me l'a dit, j'ai rencontré Harry alors qu'il sortait de sa chambre, il venait plus ou moins de le mettre à la porte pour qu'il regagne son dortoir et que Ronald et les autres ne pensent pas qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble. Tu peux me croire Hermione, Harry n'était pas du tout attiré par Dray c'était un amour à sens unique. »

Elle me fixait légèrement ironique.

« Je ne crois pas Blaise, tout s'éclaire pour moi. »

J'insistais un peu lourdement.

« Mais Potter n'est même pas gay ! »

« Peut-être qu'il ne le sait pas encore, je crois qu'un jour il se rendra compte de ce qu'il est au plus profond de lui, et j'espère qu'il l'acceptera. »

Un peu sibylline comme phrase cependant je m'en contentai parce qu'il était fort tard et que la Griffondor éclairait d'un jour nouveau la charmante histoire avortée qui aurait dû être celle du brun et du blond.

Finalement, peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu.

Nous avons fini ensemble cette soirée fort agréable, faisant ressurgir des souvenirs anciens et parfois cocasses de Poudlard sans nous appesantir sur les drames ayant jalonnés notre septième année d'étude et sans plus parler de Potter.

Lorsque je suis revenu à Londres, Draco était en Europe et je me sentais seul, alors je me suis décidé à re-contacter d'anciens amis d'école.

C'est comme ça que par curiosité et peut-être un réel désir de le revoir j'ai atterri dans la librairie de Harry et qu'il m'est apparu encore plus attirant que dans mon souvenir.

Nous sommes sortis ensemble, Harry m'a fait découvrir les coutumes moldues et nous avons développé une de sorte de pseudo amitié amoureuse qui était plutôt satisfaisante pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Nous alternions les rencontres, une fois chez moi, une fois chez lui. Parfois nous ne nous voyions pas pendant plusieurs semaines sans que cela nous pose un quelconque problème, notre attirance étant presque exclusivement physique. Nous avons gardé notre liberté et nos amis, certains sont devenus des relations communes, d'autres par contre ne se mêlaient jamais à nous lorsque nous étions ensemble et je revoyais certains Serpentards seul alors que Harry fréquentait les Griffondors allergiques à ma maison en dehors de ma présence.

Nous nous sommes accommodés de cette vie plutôt débridée et joyeuse avec facilité et inconscience.

Puis les mois, les années, passant je me suis aperçu de mon côté que mes sentiments se transformaient insidieusement. Je m'en défendais bien sûr, je savais pertinemment que notre relation était vouée à une mort certaine à plus ou moins court terme, mais le cœur à ses raisons n'est-ce pas ? Et le mien lâchement essayait de me convaincre qu'il y avait un embryon de possible dans l'attachement grandissant dans ce petit coin de ma tête, très éloigné de ma lucidité.

Je ne voulais pourtant pas en parler à Harry, j'étais dans un état de confusion qui m'interdisait de le mettre au courant de mes espoirs insensés. Et puis j'essayais de me raisonner en me disant que rien dans son attitude à lui ne me faisait penser qu'il avait envie de plus. Même si j'étais certain qu'il avait compris ce qui me taraudait en secret.

J'en ai eu la confirmation peu de temps après.

Alors que nous devions aller assister à un match de quidditch en compagnie de Ron, Seamus et Théodore Nott, j'arrivai à son petit appartement avec beaucoup d'avance. Je déverrouillai la porte d'un sort, j'avais en effet refusé qu'il me donne un double de ses monstrueuses clés, je suis un sorcier et j'aime en avoir le comportement. J'arrivai donc dans le salon où je jetai négligemment ma veste sur le canapé avant d'aller me préparer le café dont je rêvais depuis des heures.

En arrivant je l'avais prévenu d'un retentissant « C'est moi ! » sans recevoir aucune réponse, mais le bruit de la douche m'avait indiqué sans doute possible où il se trouvait. C'était le jour de son entraînement hebdomadaire et il devait se débarrasser de toute la fatigue et la poussière accumulée pendant ces deux heures de sport qu'il n'aurait manqué pour rien au monde.

Après avoir siroté la boisson brûlante en rêvassant un bon moment, je me suis inquiété de savoir ce qu'il fabriquait dans la salle de bain depuis tout ce temps.

Alors j'ai fait ce truc idiot… je suis allé voir.

Et j'ai instantanément regretté d'avoir pénétré dans la pièce, d'avoir violé son intimité.

D'où je me trouvais, je voyais juste son reflet dans ce miroir et je sus immédiatement que je n'aurais jamais dû enchanter l'objet pour qu'il ne se recouvre jamais de buée.

Il se trouvait dans la douche, l'eau coulait en cascade sur son corps nu et ferme, et il se perdait dans un monde où je n'avais pas ma place.

A ce moment précis, je savais que j'aurais dû partir, rebrousser chemin, fermer les yeux et surtout ne rien entendre, ne rien retenir.

Mais ce fut plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de ses jambes fuselées, de son ventre plat, de son visage offert aux larmes de pluie l'inondant. Et surtout j'étais hypnotisé par les gouttelettes scintillantes dont je suivais avidement le chemin.

Elles roulaient doucement sur son front pour descendre le long de son cou gracile, continuaient leur course sur son torse se répandant sur la chair tendre et claire de son ventre puis se perdaient dans la forêt de poils drus et noirs recouvrant son pubis.

Et je déglutis péniblement, la bouche brusquement desséchée en découvrant, toujours plus bas comme un trésor offert à ma vue, le va et viens de sa main sur son membre gonflé qui se dressait victorieux entre ses cuisses.

Il se caressait, le dos appuyé contre le mur carrelé, les yeux clos, son beau visage rejeté en arrière en une expression de douloureuse attente, il était tout bonnement magnifique.

Je restais immobile à le contempler, le souffle court, le cœur battant. L'émotion me tétanisait et je savais que je n'aurais pas dû ressentir avec tant d'acuité qu'il m'échappait à cause de cette banale pratique solitaire à laquelle il s'adonnait.

Je n'étais même plus capable de penser que c'était Harry, mon presque petit ami que j'admirais à ce moment même.

Je me sentais juste de trop, j'avais la bizarre impression que je l'espionnais, que je jouais au voyeur sans pour autant être capable de faire les quelques pas qui m'auraient permis de sortir de la pièce et de ne pas entendre ce qui allait suivre.

Ses halètements devenaient précipités à l'instar de ses doigts qui glissaient de plus en plus rapidement sur la chair soyeuse de son pénis que je connaissais si bien. Son bassin accompagnait ses mouvements et son autre bras était enroulé autours de son torse en une protection bien dérisoire, il avait l'air fragile et désespéré, et ses cris rauques me bouleversèrent alors que je reconnaissais le moment où il allait enfin venir et se noyer dans l'ultime jouissance.

Brusquement je vis chaque parcelle de son corps trembler, ses cuisses et son ventre frémissaient des vagues de plaisir qui montaient en lui et allaient l'emporter.

Ses lèvres ouvertes en un cri muet, ses paupières closes se crispant dans l'extase, Il resserra son étreinte sur sa virilité et sa semence nacrée jaillit par saccade maculant le carrelage bleu avant d'être emporté par l'eau purificatrice, nettoyant sur son passage les preuves de son orgasme.

Il glissa doucement le long du mur, le regard vague, et l'air tellement comblé que j'en eus les larmes aux yeux.

Parce qu'au moment ultime, quand son corps s'est rendu et que son visage éperdu de plaisir s'est tendu en une prière muette… il avait crié… « Draco ! »

POV Draco

Une fois mes études terminées, je suis allé m'enfermer au manoir quelques semaines. Je pensais profiter enfin d'une solitude que j'appelais de mes vœux lorsque j'étais à l'école. Il en fut tout autrement. J'ai erré dans la demeure de mes ancêtres sans savoir ce que j'y cherchais, peut-être une quiétude qui m'aurait rappelé mon enfance, une sérénité qui me manquait.

Ce que j'ai trouvé en parcourant de long en large les couloirs et les salles richement meublés c'est la solitude et la désespérance. J'ai compris alors que l'âme de la maison c'était mes parents. Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus là le manoir n'était que murs froids et pièces abandonnées, une coquille vide où je ne me sentais plus chez moi.

En réalité, j'ai compris que je n'avais plus de chez moi. Malgré les visites occasionnelles de Blaise j'avais une envie viscérale de quitter l'Angleterre, il fallait que je change de décor. Alors j'ai fui en Europe, je me suis inscrit à Florence dans un cours d'art que je désirais suivre depuis longtemps. J'y ai passé deux ans à apprendre la peinture, la sculpture et l'histoire de l'art contemporain. J'en suis sorti diplômé et je me débrouillais plutôt pas mal.

Mais je suis un sorcier et je désirais également apprendre les techniques de magie qui ensorcelaient les peintures et leur permettaient de prendre vie. Je suis donc rentré en la perfide Albion et j'ai été admis à l'académie picturale de Coventry. Une aile du château de Warwick ayant été mise à la disposition d'un richissime sorcier aimant les arts, il y avait ouvert un très sélect cours qui n'acceptait en son sein que huit élèves en tout auxquels il enseignait les sorts d'enchantements des toiles pour qu'enfin nos peintures soient animées. J'y suis resté une année. Maintenant je possède la faculté d'envoûter n'importe quel rouleau de toile et châssis pour que les pigmentations de mes peintures se mettent à danser et bouger en fonction du sujet que je peins.

Plusieurs mois d'entraînements assidus ont été utiles pour arriver à un résultat satisfaisant, le pauvre phénix peint sur la première toile à laquelle j'avais envoyé le sortilège de_ mouvance_ ne faisait que se cogner la tête dans le chêne représenté au second plan du dessin. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de travail et les encouragements discrets de Fabio mon professeur pour que je ne perde pas patience et que je réussisse à maîtriser cette technique ancestrale.

Fort de mes nouveaux acquis, j'ai regagné au manoir où j'ai mis en pratique mes talents artistiques. J'ai peint de nombreuses toiles sur un tas de sujets qui me tenaient à cœur, et je me suis fait plaisir en peignant des tableaux très personnels que je ne montrerais à personne.

Je commence à être un peu connu dans le milieu de l'art londonien et je vais inaugurer ma première exposition dans six semaines. Malgré les apparences je suis extrêmement nerveux car moi qui suis habituellement si arrogant et farouchement attaché à mon indépendance, je crains l'opinion des gens à propos de mon travail.

Quand mes délires artistiques ne m'ont plus suffit, la solitude a commencé à sérieusement me peser et j'ai voulu revoir mes anciens amis, particulièrement Pansy et Blaise.

Il y a quelques mois, j'ai donc invité Blaise à venir au manoir, il y avait plus de trois ans que nous nous étions perdus de vue. Pourtant mon amitié pour lui ne s'est jamais démentie et j'étais vraiment heureux de le voir réintégrer ma vie.

J'avais mûri je crois et éloigné de mon esprit certains événements qui m'avaient perturbés.

Nous nous sommes donc fréquentés régulièrement à partir de cette période, nous sortions dans Londres, faisions la fête chez des amis communs, il m'a fait connaître certaine joies technologiques qui n'existent pas chez les sorciers comme le cinéma, le téléphone cellulaire et surtout les consoles de jeux qui nous ont valu des nuits faites d'insomnie et de fous rires.

C'est impressionnant comme Blaise qui vénérait presque autant que moi les sangs purs est maintenant accrocs aux sangs mêlés et autres moldus, je n'arrivais pas m'expliquer cette nouvelle personnalité qu'il affichait sans vergogne.

Mais comment pourrais-je le connaître aussi bien qu'avant alors que nous avions vécu pendant trois ans éloigné l'un de l'autre.

Il devait me trouver bien différent moi aussi… enfin je le supposais.

Je n'ai découvert sa relation avec Potter qu'il y a peu de temps et par le plus pur des hasards.

J'avais essayé avec constance d'oublier Harry, les sentiments qui m'envahissaient lorsque j'étais en sa présence, les réactions exagérées de mon corps face au sien. Pourtant, malgré une volonté farouche et de nombreuses aventures avec des garçons charmants, je n'arrivais pas à le sortir totalement de mon esprit. Un rien me ramenait à lui, un détail fugace et je ressentais sa présence, des mèches brunes emmêlées, une pierre de jade brillant dans vitrine d'une bijouterie, et par-dessus tout une odeur savoureuse, un parfum léger qui me fait me retourner l'air hagard chaque fois que j'en sens les effluves éphémères flotter autours de moi. Mon orgueil démesuré était blessé par ce que j'estimais être une faiblesse dont j'aurais du me débarrasser.

Ce jour là, je me promenais sur le chemin de traverse à la recherche de nouveaux pinceaux lorsqu'à travers la vitre d'un pub je les ai aperçus, attablés, en train de siroter un café. J'eus un mouvement pour les rejoindre et revoir Potter qui perturbait à son insu ma santé mentale depuis trop longtemps.

C'est alors que Blaise a fait ce geste furtif et innocent, il a pris la main de Potter dans la sienne et a entrelacé leurs doigts. Une violente douleur m'a vrillé le cœur et l'estomac, j'ai rejoint le manoir avant de vomir au milieu de la rue devant les badauds ébahis.

Blaise mon meilleur ami.

Lorsque je l'ai revu, la colère et la jalousie qui me minaient n'avaient pas faiblies alors je lui ai demandé avec franchise pourquoi.

Blaise me fixait impassible.

Je marchais nerveusement de long en large en me parlant à moi-même sans le regarder, sans véritablement m'adresser à lui.

« Tu savais pourtant ce que j'éprouvais pour lui, tu as compris le premier ce qui me tourmentait pendant ces monstrueuses années passées à le haïr farouchement quand nous étions à Poudlard. Tu savais que te voir avec lui me blesserait et pourtant à cet instant tu me fixes avec cet air de me défier, cet air farouche qui fait de moi ton ennemi, ton rival…Expliques-moi ce qui t'a poussé à faire de Potter ton petit ami ? Et pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Tu… tu m'as trahi ! »

J'étais en colère et mes mots dépassaient un peu ce que je ressentais.

Si j'avais été honnête avec moi-même je me serais dit pourtant qu'il en avait le droit, que je n'avais jamais apposé mon sceau sur la peau d'Harry et que ce dernier n'était rien pour moi.

Blaise a fini par me regarder avec un sourire triste et il n'a répondu à aucune de mes questions se contentant de me tapoter le bras en murmurant un énigmatique.

« Tout va s'arranger Dray… »

Ensuite, il y eut ce fameux week-end où nous avons parlé plus que de raison et où il m'a demandé de venir assister à cette joute sportive.

Après deux jours passés à flâner au manoir, il a eu l'air d'avoir une brusque illumination et m'a supplié de venir retrouver tous les anciens de Poudlard à l'occasion de la coupe de quidditch _Fred Weasley_, prétextant qu'il fallait enterrer la Hache de Guerre, que nous étions tous devenus des adultes et que les autres seraient heureux de me revoir, ce dont je doutais tout de même un peu.

Mais j'avais une envie plus forte que ma raison de le revoir _Lui_.

Malgré ce que je savais sur eux deux.

Alors je suis là et je souris avec ironie en pensant à tout ce gâchis.

Quand j'ai vu Harry se tenir près de Blaise tout à l'heure. J'ai su que c'était une erreur pour nous deux que je sois venu, au moment même où mon ami m'a foudroyé d'un regard dur qui m'a été aussi douloureux qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Malgré cette envie viscérale que je ressentais de voir Potter, de lui parler, je pense à présent que j'ai peut-être eu tort.

Et ils me regardent tous de travers en se demandant ce que je viens faire là.

Pour reprendre une certaine contenance, je m'avance vers Harry et lui tend la main en signe de reddition.

« Félicitation, tu es toujours aussi doué pour le quidditch. »

Il me rend mon accolade en souriant et malgré moi je plonge et me noie dans ce visage serein qui me regarde avec bienveillance.

« Merci ! C'est la première fois que tu viens. Tu as assisté à l'intégralité du match ?»

« Oui, il m'en a rappelé d'autres où tout nous opposait »

Des fossettes se forment au creux de ses joues en repensant à nos anciennes rivalités sportives.

Ne jamais me laisser attendrir c'est ma devise, elle est balayée par son sourire de gosse insoumis qui me fait fondre en dehors de tout ce que je peux faire ou penser en réalité.

« Tu m'en as fait baver. »

J'éclate de rire.

« Tu gagnais à chaque fois ! »

Une fossette se creuse aussi sur son menton sur laquelle je passerais bien le bout de ma langue.

Eh mon petit Draco tu débloques là ! Surtout ne pas regarder Potter comme une délicieuse friandise, c'est Blaise qui employait ce terme n'est-ce pas ?

« Malfoy ? »

« Hein ? »

Flûte ! Il a dû me parler mais je n'ai rien entendu de ses propos.

« Je te demande ce qui t'as décidé à venir nous rejoindre ? »

« En fait on m'a invité expressément à assister au match alors je suis venu, c'est une sorte de thérapie pour moi de vous revoir tous et de vous supporter surtout ! » J'ajoute ironique.

Il me lance un regard outré qui me fait éclater de rire.

« Ferme ta bouche Potter on croirait un strangulot ! »

Il ferme instinctivement son clapet et me foudroie enfin du regard. Je suis de nouveau en terrain connu, ça me rassure.

Des rires fusent autour de nous et l'atmosphère s'allège brusquement, qu'est-ce qu'ils croyaient tous ces Griffondors que nous allions nous jeter à gorge l'un de l'autre ?

Nous sommes des grandes personnes et je ne suis plus un Mangemort, ce temps là est révolu.

Ils s'approchent tous pour me serrer la main et me parler, c'est plus de contacts que je n'en ai eus avec eux en huit années d'étude, pourtant je ne leur en veux pas, les circonstances étant ce qu'elles étaient je peux même les comprendre.

Mais je n'irais tout de même pas jusqu'à les aimer.

Blaise est immobile et pensif.

Lorsque les bavardages cessent, ils m'invitent à aller prendre un verre avec eux au pub du coin pour fêter leur victoire ou leur défaite c'est selon. J'opine du chef sans pouvoir quitter Potter des yeux alors que lui m'ignore royalement, perdu dans une grande discussion à propos d'une nouvelle feinte au quidditch inventée par la sœur de la belette.

Nous nous entassons tous dans le bar pour boire et deviser gaiement. La plupart d'entre eux ne m'avaient pas revu depuis plusieurs années et les questions jaillissent, sur mon travail, mon expo à venir, pour ça Blaise devra m'expliquer comment ils sont au courant. Je suis submergé par leur intérêt soudain et je réponds distraitement en essayant de ne pas focaliser mon attention sur un certain petit brun qui fait de nouveau ressentir à mon corps des émotions inédites.

Devant cette joyeuse assemblée d'anciens des quatre maisons, je me crois revenus au temps de Poudlard.

Je dois être un vrai masochiste, ou simplement trop influençable.

Weasley-la-belette s'approche du bar et monte dessus pour faire le petit laïus conventionnel avant de remettre la coupe aux gagnants. Sa baguette dirigée vers son cou fait office de haut parleur.

« _Je suis heureux aujourd'hui de vous voir tous aussi nombreux pour cette rencontre de quidditch qui nous réunis tous en dépit du fait que nos vies respectives nous aient éloignés les uns des autres_. »

Par Salazar heureusement ! Une vie entière à Poudlard équivaudrait à l'enfer sur terre, j'ai beau commencer à les supporter, faudrait quand même pas en abuser !

« _Comme vous le savez cette coupe porte le nom de celui de mes frères jumeaux qui a disparu pendant la guerre, je ne vais pas vous rappeler qui était Fred, vous le connaissiez tous. Mais par Merlin je me plais à penser que peu importe le monde parallèle où il se trouve, s'il nous voit il doit se réjouir que nous soyons tous réunis_ »

Fichtre, j'entends des reniflements dans mon dos et j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas tous se mettre à gémir.

Continue le roux sinon on est encore là ce soir avec nos mouchoirs à la main.

« _Maintenant, avant de lui remettre la coupe, je voudrais vous parler du capitaine de l'équipe gagnante_. »

Il se tourne vers l'endroit où se tient Potty.

_« Harry mon vieux désolé mais Seamus, Neville, Dean et moi on avait envie de te rendre un petit hommage cette année. »_

Enfin ça commence à devenir amusant, vu la tête que tire ledit Harry, je sens qu'il est heureux d'un énième témoignage à son égard. Sur la scène, les quatre compères se gondolent, m'est avis qu'ils ont déjà dû fêter la gloire de leur capitaine avant le début des réjouissances vu leurs yeux légèrement avinés.

_« Nous te connaissons depuis nos onze ans, la moitié de notre vie, presque une naissance en fait… tu étais petit, maigrichon, pas très beau il faut bien le dire… »_

Pas du tout d'accord Weasley, il a toujours irradié d'une beauté qui n'appartient qu'à lui.

Sous les regards insistants de Zabini, je rougis violement car je m'aperçois que je secoue la tête en un signe de dénégation qui s'accorde à ma pensée. Je baisse furtivement les yeux en espérant qu'il m'oublie.

_« A cause de ton amour pour les activités physiques un brin originales, tu as eu au cours de ta scolarité quelques problèmes de santé qui t'ont valu un stock de friandises toujours renouvelé à l'occasion de tes nombreux séjours dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh pour faire repousser tes os et rafistoler diverses parties de ta personne. Merci d'avoir toujours partagé avec tes copains ! »_

Rire gras des copains qui sont maintenant rouge carmin.

_« Tu as, pour notre plus grande joie, arboré avec constance une coiffure des plus anti-conventionnelle, un look savamment recherché puisque grâce à tes soins attentifs, tes cheveux donnent l'impression de n'avoir jamais connus un peigne de leur vie. »_

Potter commence à se détendre et il rigole de concert avec les autres au discours pompeux et stupide que lui assène son copain.

_« Grand sportif devant Merlin, tu brilles au quidditch depuis ton plus jeune âge, mais également dans des disciplines plus confidentielles comme le dégommage de types louches et mégalos, et pour ça, tu nous as d'ailleurs gentiment conviés à te donner un petit coup de main. Toujours ton grand sens du partage…»_

L'humour pour oublier l'horreur, je ne savais pas Weasley philosophe.

_«Malgré un certain dilettantisme et grâce à notre soutien inaltérable tu as réussi à obtenir tes aspics. Nous pensions tous que tu suivrais une formation d'Auror qui te mènerait encore au sommet et ma mère… Bonjour maman ! »_

Il fait un petit signe de la main à sa mère qui hausse les épaules l'air désespéré.

_« Ma mère donc disait à qui voulait l'entendre que son petit Harry deviendrait le meilleur des Aurors. Pourtant après six mois de stage intensif tu es rentré à Londres où tu as ouvert sans donner aucune explication, mais non sans une certaine inquiétude de notre part, une librairie qui je dois le dire est vite devenu le magasin fétiche de toutes les mères de famille venues faire quelques emplettes sur le chemin de traverse. Grâce à toi, elles bénéficient en effet d'une garderie gratuite et elles ne se gênent pas pour te confier leurs progénitures pendant des heures pour vaquer tranquillement à leurs occupations. _

_Je ne suis pas certain que ce boulot sédentaire soit idéal pour garder comme certains d'entre nous une forme olympique, des abdos en acier et un corps de rêve mais comme dans ce domaine tu ne peux que t'améliorer, nous respectons ton choix professionnel. »_

Tous nos anciens co-étudiants se marrent bruyamment au discours dithyrambique du rouquin.

_« Je ne te connais aucun gros défaut à part peut-être par souci de ressemblance avec mon illustre personne, la gourmandise, à ce propos c'était bien toi qui avais mangé les dix paquets de chocogrenouille que Malfoy a cherchés partout en quatrième année et qu'il m'a accusé d'avoir dérobés ? » _

Le brun hoche la tête et se permets d'ajouter hilare.

« Tu en as mangé les trois quarts Ron ! »

Je le savais !

L'air innocent de Potter ne m'a jamais trompé il me doit dix paquets de chocogrenouille. Je prendrais le temps qu'il faudra mais il paiera.

Autour de moi tout le monde se moque gentiment et je prends un air détaché.

Il ne perd rien pour attendre !

_« Je passerais sur tes passions aussi brèves qu'étranges, comme cette guitare que tu t'es procuré lors d'un après-midi de shopping délirant dans le Londres moldu et dont l'utilité, à part nous casser les pieds plusieurs semaines d'affilé nous semble encore assez obscure hein Seam ?_

_Je ne me permettrais jamais de te rappeler les aventures et les relations que tu as accumulées car cela ne nous regarde pas, je passerais donc sous silence ton dépucelage par la grande Mary, et également l'histoire du string de la Saint Valentin parce que tu n'aimerais certainement pas que je dévoile ce genre de détails ici. »_

Le roux doit être complètement ivre cette fois. Finigan et Thomas s'étranglent de rire.

Commence à m'énerver un peu cette rétrospective. Quant à Potter son visage commence à arborer une délicate teinte écarlate des plus seyantes.

_« Tout ça pour te dire mon cher Harry que nous sommes heureux de te connaître si bien, heureux que tu fasses partie de nos vie depuis toutes ces années, et franchement soulagé que ce soit encore toi qui te coltine cette monstrueuse coupe qu'aucun d'entre nous ne voudrait supporter pendant un an sur sa cheminée. »_

Sur ces paroles Weasley saute de son perchoir, étreint avec une émotion non feinte Potter dans ses bras en lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille, puis lui tend une énorme coupe dorée où est inscrite la date de ce jour. Je suis jaloux de leur intimité même si je sais que ce n'est pas celle que j'aimerais partager avec lui.

Je vois bien à l'expression du brun qu'il est ému par ces témoignages d'amitié sincère.

Voilà, Potter est fêté comme il se doit et tout le monde se congratule dans la bonne humeur. J'ai une vague nausée qui me submerge, je dois m'être égaré dans un rassemblement de Poufsouffle et ça m'écoeure un peu. Je sirote mon troisième whisky en compagnie d'un Blaise qui semble d'humeur aussi maussade que moi. Je me demande comment j'ai pu espérer un seul instant pouvoir discuter avec ce fichu survivant dans cette assemblée de fans gémissant sa gloire.

La chaleur du pub et l'alcool que j'ingurgite me mettent dans un doux état de béatitude qui m'évite d'entendre toutes les plaisanteries vaseuses des garçons éméchés qui m'entourent.

Quand Blaise se penche sur moi je sursaute car je ne l'avais pas vu approcher.

« J'aimerais te parler à présent Draco. »

Il a l'air plutôt sobre et son ton est cassant, il ne s'en rend même pas compte. Blaise est presque un frère pour moi qui était un enfant unique, il était mon double, mon alter ego et maintenant j'ai l'impression que je me trouve devant un étranger.

Je lui renvois son regard glacial, enfin j'essaie.

« Tout de suite ? »

Il hoche la tête et signifie aux autres que nous les rejoindrons plus tard. Nous sortons du pub dans la lumière crue de cette fin d'après-midi et je me demande bien ce qu'il me veut.

Une fois que nous sommes dehors et seuls je lui trouve un air déterminé presque sauvage.

« Finalement tu es venu Draco. »

Son agressivité est palpable et je ne comprends rien à son étonnement.

Je décide de le taquiner un peu.

« Oui et je suis content de voir Potty, nos petites disputes me manquent cruellement. »

Ses mâchoires se crispent et je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ce qu'il va me dire.

« Tu vois Dray, pour moi Harry… »

Je me rembrunis malgré moi. Il respire difficilement et son teint est devenu gris.

« Blaise tu te sens bien ? »

Il secoue la tête, et peine à me regarder, j'ai l'impression qu'il flanche brusquement et toute l'amitié que j'éprouve pour lui ressurgit dans la seconde.

« Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il lève enfin le visage vers moi et il a l'air ravagé.

« Laisse le Dray… »

Là, je suis largué.

« Laisse-moi quelques minutes, j'essaie de comprendre. Pourquoi m'as-tu dit de venir alors ? »

« J'ai changé d'avis. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Je commence seulement à comprendre en voyant son air douloureux, sa colère contre moi, pourquoi brusquement il me regarde comme si j'étais son pire adversaire.

« Tu es amoureux de… ? »

Il ne répond pas et moi je retiens un rire nerveux.

« Blaise c'est toi qui te fichais de moi pendant notre huitième année parce que soi-disant je parlais de lui la nuit ? Toi, qui me poussais dans ses bras lors de cette fameuse fête que je te soupçonne de n'avoir organisée que pour ça. Toi qui espérais que ce soir là lui et moi pourrions nous découvrir. »

Il soupire et s'assoit sur le rebord d'un petit mur de pierre, il a l'air épuisé et perdu.

Je m'installe à ses côtés.

« Je sais Dray, je pensais que vous étiez faits l'un pour l'autre même si Harry n'en n'avait aucune idée et puis je sais que je me suis rapproché de lui pour de mauvaises raisons et… »

Il rit tristement en me fixant.

« …Le charme de ce type est insurmontable pas vrai ? »

Je rigole à mon tour, la situation étant finalement complètement absurde.

« On a vraiment l'air de deux cons non ? Amoureux d'un griffy dont nous avons pourri la vie pendant sept ans. On fait quoi ? Sachant que tu as un sacré avantage sur moi puisque tu couches avec lui. »

Il hausse les sourcils l'air perdu.

« On fait quoi ? J'en sais rien en réalité. »

Une silhouette surgit de nul part nous cache brusquement le soleil.

« Peut-être que vous auriez pu me jouer au poker ou mieux au Witch Pursuit ça nous aurait rappelé de bons souvenirs non ? »

La voix venimeuse de Potter claque dans l'air tiède de l'été. Il vient de nous rejoindre et de couper notre conversation.

Nous le regardons interloqués. Il sort d'où lui ?

Il se place devant nous, ses yeux lançant des éclairs de fureur. Il sert les poings et son visage crispé n'a plus rien de sympathique. C'est un homme en colère qui nous fait face et je crois que nous allons passer un sale quart d'heure.

La première vague de colère est pour Blaise le bienheureux. Il se plante devant lui et crache.

« Tu me déçois tellement Blaise, tu t'es fichu de moi depuis le début ? Ou tu t'es juste dit, je vais voir si Potter est un bon coup pour mon copain Draco et je pourrais lui faire un petit compte rendu. »

Blaise a dangereusement pâlit. Il se relève et tend ses mains devant lui en signe d'apaisement.

« Harry non…Tu n'as rien compris… Ecoute… »

« TAIS-TOI ! J'EN AI SUFFISAMENT ENTENDU ! POURQUOI TU L'AS FAIT VENIR ? POUR UNE PASSATION DE POUVOIR ? »

Il reprend, la respiration hachée.

« TU AURAIS PU JUSTE LUI DIRE…J'EN AI MARRE VIEUX, SERS-TOI ! »

Il fait les cent pas rageusement, les poings tellement serrés que les jointures de ses doigts blanchissent dangereusement.

« Je sais que notre relation n'avait rien de très sérieux, ni d'officiel mais je pensais qu'on se respectait mutuellement et visiblement ce n'était pas le cas. Si tu en avais assez de moi tu pouvais simplement me l'expliquer, mais ça c'est tellement… »

Il cherche ses mots, tremblant de colère.

« Moche ! Tu te rends comptes que j'ai l'impression d'être revenu à Poudlard lorsque je devais me méfier de vous et de vos manigances ! »

Il secoue la tête et lâche désabusé.

« Finalement rien n'a changé… Jamais ! Vous n'êtes que des… Serpentards vicieux. »

Il respire difficilement, semble sur le point de nous frapper. Sa rage décuple en regardant le petit mur où je suis toujours assis.

« ET TOI ! »

Mon tour est arrivé plus vite que prévu, pas de jaloux, chacun son tour comme à confesse.

Je ne bronche pas, reste muet, ne surtout pas exciter le fauve, en outre son petit numéro ne m'impressionne guère.

« MALFOY ET SES COMBINES ! TU CROIS TOUJOURS QUE TU PEUX OBTENIR TOUT CE QUE TU DESIRES ? POURQUOI TU ES VENU ? RENTRE CHEZ TOI MALFOY ! NOUS N'AVONS PAS BESOIN DE TON ARROGANCE DE GOSSE DE RICHE DANS LES PARAGES ! »

Bizarrement, la fin de sa phrase résonne avec agressivité à mes oreilles et m'énerve très légèrement. Contrairement à Blaise qui semble sonné, je me lève avec lenteur et m'approche du brun qui visiblement a un impérieux désir de se jeter sur moi.

« Tu arrêtes ça tout de suite Potty ! »

Je lui parle à voix basse avec une lenteur calculée, je ne veux pas me laisser aller à des débordements que je vais regretter. C'est sans prendre en compte le garçon furax qui s'avance vers moi les poings fermement serrés ayant manifestement envie d'en découdre.

Il pointe un index bagarreur sur mon torse qu'il martèle de petits coups secs.

Et je n'aime pas ça du tout.

« Tu te permets de me donner des conseils Malfoy ? » Rugit-il.

Je brandis ma baguette avant même qu'il ait pu lever un petit doigt et la lui enfonce dans la gorge.

Je grogne.

« Tu te calmes ou je te lance un petrificus ? »

Son corps se raidit de surprise et il me lance un regard mauvais.

Il avance d'un pas, enfonçant plus profondément le morceau de bois dans la chair tendre, il me provoque, veut voir jusqu'où je pourrais aller. Je vois une marque rouge s'étendre sur sa peau et j'ai l'impulsion de retirer mon artefact qui le blesse, mais je me retiens, je ne dois pas me montrer faible, alors je ne bouge pas, l'incitant à reculer de lui-même. Ce qu'il ne fait pas. Je pense que cet imbécile est capable de s'empaler tout vif sur ma baguette pour montrer qu'il ne me cédera pas un pouce de terrain.

Foutu Griffondor armé de courage et de stupidité.

Je cherche rapidement comment me sortir de cette impasse en fixant les yeux furieux qui me lanceraient bien un avada s'ils le pouvaient.

Si j'embroche Potter mes retrouvailles amicales avec le tout Poudlard vont s'en trouver considérablement amoindries. L'absurdité de la situation me saute aux yeux et une furieuse envie de rire commence à m'envahir. Ce n'est pas le cas de l'énergumène qui est planté au bout du morceau de bois attendant un mouvement de recul de ma part.

Alors je fais la seule chose qui me passe par la tête à ce moment là, je laisse choir ma baguette sur le sol, l'empoigne durement dans mes bras et plaque ma bouche affamée sur la sienne que je torture pour qu'elle se rende enfin sous mes assauts. Il essaie de reculer, de se défendre, de me repousser, il voudrait protester mais je le maintiens avec force pendant que je force le barrage de ses lèvres tendres.

Je sens soudain un amollissement de son corps qui se presse contre le mien, sa bouche s'entrouvre et me laisse découvrir cet antre que j'investis avec délice. Je le savoure, mordille sa lèvre inférieure avec fougue, enroule voluptueusement ma langue autour de la sienne, l'aspire, la suçote, nos dents s'entrechoquent par la violence de la caresse, il ne bouge pas, semble apprécier le supplice puis finit par laisser échapper un petit gémissement qui me ravit.

J'accepte de me détacher lentement de lui sans le quitter des yeux et je le vois tétanisé, les lèvres rouges de mes assauts, les yeux étincelants de désir. Et l'air tellement paumé que je ne sais si je dois regretter mon élan stupide ou m'en féliciter. J'aimerais lui expliquer mais il faudrait que je remonte si loin que moi-même je ne suis pas certain de maîtriser l'imbroglio de mes sentiments.

Je me lance pourtant :

« Harry écoute… »

« Blaise est parti ! » Murmure-t-il en me dévisageant hagard, le doigt pointé vers le muret de pierre.

« Hein ? »

Je regarde derrière moi là où Zabini se trouvait il y a un instant, il n'y a plus personne.

« Merde Blaise ! Il a dû transplaner ! »

« Parce que tu m'as… » Il hésite un instant.

«… embrassé. »

La phrase sonne comme une accusation et je me culpabilise pour mon comportement impulsif.

Potter me fixe, le visage dévasté d'angoisse.

Les reproches dont sont chargés ses yeux poignards m'assassinent. Il recule lentement comme si j'étais un dangereux criminel dont il doit se sauver.

« Harry, attends je dois tout t'expliquer avant… »

Sa tête tourne de gauche à droite en signe de dénégation et il souffle les yeux trop brillants.

« C'est… trop tard… »

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander ce qui est trop tard qu'il transplane et me laisse seul comme un idiot avec ma fierté qui me reste comme un dernier rempart à ma solitude.


	5. De l’importance de trouver le bonheur…

**5****e**** chapitre**

_**De l'importance de trouver le bonheur…**_

Voilà c'est fini, le dernier chapitre de Un Potter…

Un peu long parce que je voulais qu'ils puissent s'exprimer tous les trois sur les événements passés et sur leurs sentiments.

Et c'est enfin le Drary que beaucoup attendait…

J'espère que cette conclusion vous plaira, je vous remercie pour vos gentilles reviews auxquelles je répondrais sans fautes…

Merci Luce d'être toujours là…

Un dernier petit message pour dire ce que vous en pensez et je ne vous embête plus ….

Bizzz Amelina

* * *

_POV Harry_

Après que Malfoy m'eut embrassé, je suis rentré chez moi en proie à un sentiment de confusion et de dégoût qui me laissait un goût amer au fond de la bouche. J'étais furieux contre eux pour leurs manigances mais surtout contre moi pour avoir laissé mon corps réagir de cette façon.

Je haïssais Malfoy pour m'avoir fait me sentir si bien dans ses bras. Je haïssais Zabini pour s'être joué de moi et surtout je m'en voulais à moi pour être aussi naïf et confiant.

Pourtant, malgré la rancœur qui m'habitait, malgré les sentiments négatifs que je ressentais pour lui je rentrais chez moi, inquiet pour Blaise, je ne pouvais être indifférent à cet homme avec qui j'entretenais une liaison depuis plusieurs années.

Evidemment mes griefs étaient fondés, j'avais l'impression que depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Malfoy, il lui avait fait part avec largesse de tout ce qui composait notre relation. Et comme je suis quelqu'un de plutôt pudique, je n'aime pas que l'on parle de ma vie privée dans mon dos. Lorsque j'ai surpris la fin de leur conversation, j'ai vraiment pensé qu'il m'offrait en pâture au blond et je n'accepterais jamais d'être manipulé de cette façon même si mon attirance pour le Prince Serpentard est nécessairement palpable

Je me suis rendu chez Blaise deux jours plus tard pour faire taire mon angoisse, j'avais enfin retrouvé un semblant de calme, et je l'ai aperçu en train de parler avec animation à une très jolie femme, j'étais éloigné et de leur conversation, je n'entendais que des mots épars, à plusieurs reprises pourtant je perçus le prénom de son meilleur ami dans ses propos animés et ça m'attrista parce que j'avais l'impression que je n'existais plus.

Furieux, j'ai décidé de faire table rase de mon passé et de ne plus voir, ni entendre parler des deux serpents qui n'avaient fait que jouer avec moi finalement. J'étais amer car à un moment j'avais pensé que Blaise commençait à être amoureux et bien imbécilement j'étais fier de faire naître ce sentiment chez lui.

Je posais sur l'entrée de ma librairie un sort anti-serpentard pour que les deux spécimens que je connaissais trop bien ne puissent pas venir chez moi.

Et j'ai repris ma vie là où elle en était avant que je ne rencontre Zabini quelques années auparavant. Les semaines ont passé, calmes et terriblement ennuyeuses.

Pour cette raison sans doute j'ai accepté le verre que me proposait Blaise lorsque je l'ai rencontré par hasard sur le chemin de traverse alors que j'allais y faire quelques courses. Il voulait me parler, et je ne me suis pas fait prier, je voulais avoir de ses nouvelles bien sûr mais je voulais avant tout savoir ce qu'il devenait Lui.

Nous buvions notre Bièraubeurre un peu gêné et ne sachant pas trop par quoi commencer.

Je lui posais la question qui me tracassait depuis un certain temps.

« Pourquoi avais-tu fait venir Malfoy pendant la coupe de quidditch ? »

« J'avais envie qu'il vienne parce que c'est mon meilleur ami et que j'aime partager ce que je fais avec lui. »

« Ce que tu fais ? »

Il fait un geste vague de la main.

« Depuis que nous nous sommes retrouvés, nous sortons régulièrement ensemble, il vient chez moi passer la nuit et je vais au manoir passer parfois mes week-ends comme au bon vieux temps, il représente pour moi ce que Weasley est pour toi Harry, mon meilleur ami. »

Je fulmine un peu intérieurement, il revoit Malfoy depuis un certain temps apparemment et ne me l'a jamais dit.

« Et pourquoi je ne le savais pas ? »

Pas pu éviter le ton aigre avec lequel je viens de poser la question.

Et le plus énervant, c'est sans doute cette lueur malicieuse qui brille au fond de ses yeux, je lui envie sa décontraction et en même temps j'ai envie d'exploser sa petite tête tellement sa gentillesse m'exaspère.

« Pourquoi te l'aurais-je dit ? » Demande-t-il innocemment.

Un point pour lui, nous ne vivons pas ensemble, chacun voit ses amis de façon totalement libre sans rendre le moindre compte à l'autre, alors pourquoi cela me dérangerait-il qu'il voie Malfoy en dehors de moi ?

En fait, la question que je me pose résume parfaitement la réponse que je veux entendre, justement… il voit Malfoy en dehors de moi et ça me hérisse au plus haut point.

« Calme-toi Harry. »

« Je suis très calme. » J'ai un peu craché la phrase en insistant sur le _très_ mais bon, j'essaie de garder tous les désordres et les incohérences de mon esprit pour moi.

« Tu ne l'es pas, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu as envie de m'engueuler, tu es si prévisible et encore si adolescent dans ton comportement. »

Il me sourit avec bienveillance.

Merlin je me hais à ce moment précis pour être tellement transparent, je me sens stupide sous son regard, comme un gamin devant un professeur.

Je respire profondément et essaie de reprendre la conversation sur un ton policé qui sied mieux au gentil garçon que je suis censé être…

Que je suis !

Quand personne ne m'énerve en me parlant de la fouine qui pourrit ma vie depuis trop longtemps.

De toute façon, cette conversation ne mène à rien alors je décide de prendre congé. Je suis un peu déprimé et ma jalousie maladive en ce qui concerne Malfoy a refait brutalement surface quand j'ai compris qu'ils entretenaient des rapports amicaux sans que j'en sois prévenu. »

« Bon je vais te laisser Zabini, je ne peux pas me permettre de fermer la librairie trop longtemps. » Dis-je un peu pincé.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a sûrement urgence pour tes clients hauts comme trois pommes d'acheter les contes d'Artemus_ Le Gobelin ! _» Rigole-t-il.

Il se penche un peu et murmure, sérieux cette fois :

« Harry, essayons de rester amis, tu veux bien ? Pendant toutes ces années nous étions bien ensemble… » Il déglutit puis ajoute :

« … alors comportons-nous comme des adultes et arrêtons de parler de Draco veux-tu ? »

Il a l'air triste soudain.

« Je ne sais pas, honnêtement j'aimerais bien Blaise mais quand j'ai entendu la fin de votre conversation l'autre jour, je me suis fait l'effet d'être juste un pari entre vous deux, ou au mieux un agréable passe temps. Je t'en veux pour ça. »

Ses yeux clairs me scrutent, je me reproche la peine que je lui fais pourtant je me dois d'être honnête.

« Laisse-moi du temps. »

Il hoche la tête, compréhensif, et lâche :

« Je vais aller travailler à Paris pour quelques mois, j'espère que nous nous reverrons quand je rentrerais et que tu m'auras pardonné. »

« Tu pars à Paris ? Tu ne me l'avais pas dis.» Décidément je ne sais pas grand-chose de la vie de mon ex petit-ami. Je me demande si ça a toujours été comme ça ?

« J'ai pris cette décision il y a environ deux jours, je crois que j'ai besoin de changer d'air. »

Il se lève nonchalamment, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Tu t'en vas ? »

« Oui je dois aller dans le centre ville voir Draco… »

Un pincement douloureux au niveau de mon plexus.

Je demande d'un air indifférent.

« Tu vas lui dire au revoir ? »

« Non je vais… »

« Ne vous noyez pas dans vos larmes surtout. » Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai ajouté ça ? Aucune idée…

Son visage sombre se ferme brusquement.

« Ne joue pas à ça Harry, la méchanceté ne te va pas. »

Il reprend d'un ton posé :

« Je ne pourrais pas être présent pour son vernissage et je voudrais lui dire tout le bien que je pense de son travail c'est tout. »

Il contourne la table et moi je bafouille curieux.

« Il expose ses toiles ? »

« Oui et il est vraiment doué si tu veux mon avis, tout le monde devrait aller admirer ses tableaux, ils en valent la peine. »

Je vois à son air attendri qu'il est fier du travail de son meilleur ami et je me sens à nouveau jaloux, j'ai l'impression de ne pas exister entre eux deux et j'ai un peu de mal à l'accepter.

« C'est mon meilleur ami Harry, tu ne changeras jamais ça ! »

« Euh… oui bien sûr, je… »

« Tu es si transparent, ton visage s'imprime de tous les sentiments que tu ressens, tu n'as même pas besoin de parler ! »

Je grogne de frustration.

Il rit tristement, se penche sur moi et prenant mon menton entre ses doigts, dépose un léger baiser sur mes lèvres. Je me laisse faire, troublé parce que je sens que ce baiser là est un adieu et la fin d'une époque.

Il se détache et caresse ma joue tendrement.

« Au revoir Harry, je suis content d'avoir pu discuter avec toi un moment, tu vas me manquer… »

Après un sourire d'excuse, il se détourne et sort de l'estaminet me laissant définitivement seul.

J'empoigne à mon tour ma veste et une image tourne dans ma tête.

L'expo…

Malfoy fait une expo, ma colère contre lui est intacte et je crois que maintenant que je sais où le trouver je vais avoir une petite discussion avec lui… Dès que je serai capable de le regarder en face.

* * *

_POV Blaise_

Le baiser que lui a donné Draco a été une épreuve douloureuse malgré mes bonnes résolutions, j'ai bien vu comment Harry s'est totalement laissé aller dans ses bras, j'ai vu son air extatique malgré la colère qu'il ressentait après avoir entendu la fin de notre conversation, dès que Draco l'a embrassé, il a tout occulté, il s'est donné sans aucune réticence et j'ai maudit Dray de lui faire ressentir cela.

Je suis parti parce que sur le moment, je n'aurais pas su comment réagir et la colère qui m'animait n'était pas bonne conseillère.

Lorsque je suis arrivée chez moi, j'ai pris le temps de réfléchir et de me calmer, après m'être salement foulé le poignet à cause d'un coup de poing dans le mur de mon salon qui lui n'en a gardé aucune trace. Je savais que cela arriverait un jour, j'ai même tout organisé pour ça, c'était juste un peu plus tôt que prévu et je me suis fait violence pour ne pas aller rechercher Harry par la peau du dos.

Je ne suis pas un saint alors pendant quelques heures, j'ai voué Draco aux pires tourments qu'un sorcier puisse endurer. J'ai un peu regretté que le Mage Noir soit mort par les bonnes grâces d'Harry parce que je crois que je lui aurais demandé un petit coup de main pour faire souffrir mon meilleur ami.

Mon ressentiment s'est vite effacé au souvenir de tout ce que Dray a fait pour moi.

Draco, celui qui m'a toujours soutenu alors que je souffrais de voir ma mère convoler si rapidement après la perte d'un de ses nombreux maris, Draco qui m'a toujours dit de ne pas écouter les ragots qui couraient sur elle, ces mensonges qui disaient qu'elle avait certainement une part de responsabilité dans la mort de ses maris.

Draco qui, sous ses dehors froids et distants, m'a toujours remonté le moral alors que parfois ma vie me semblait tellement merdique que je voulais en changer, le seul à qui je me suis toujours confié, le seul qui connaît mon côté sombre et triste, le seul que j'aimais d'amour avant de m'attacher à ce point à Harry.

Il y a deux personnes qui ont une importance particulière dans ma vie et pour qui j'éprouve un amour indéfectible, ce sont ces deux hommes qui me bouleversent, Harry que j'aime tendrement, que j'ai envie de protéger, avec qui j'aurais aimé construire plus que cette relation furtive que nous entretenions, et Dray qui représente la famille que je n'ai jamais réellement eue, pour qui je ressens ce sentiment d'amour que j'ai toujours gardé enfoui parce que je savais qu'il ne serait jamais partagé.

Et ces deux hommes sont irrémédiablement liés l'un à l'autre, depuis toujours, depuis leur onze ans, Draco a détesté Harry parce que celui-ci a refusé son amitié et son soutien, Harry, fort de sa pureté originelle, a repoussé tout ce que Dray pouvait avoir de mauvais, il était fasciné par le serpentard qui représentait tous les interdits et le piment qui manquait à sa vie et qui l'attirait forcément.

Il y a un lien invisible entre eux auquel je ne peux pas m'opposer et je préfère qu'ils soient heureux ensemble parce que c'était écrit il y a bien longtemps, le blond et le brun, le mal et le bien qui oscillent en chacun d'eux, un seul être partagé… que faire contre ça ? Rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Je ne peux que m'incliner et les aider envers et contre tout à se retrouver.

Parce que je les aime tous les deux.

Ca n'a pas été facile à admettre mais je dois faire le nécessaire pour qu'ils vivent la vie qu'ils méritent, sans tristesse, ni douleur.

Inciter Dray à venir à la _Coupe Weasley_ était une bonne idée, j'avais été plutôt fier de moi sur le moment, même si j'ai eu un mouvement de recul alors que j'admirais Harry pendant le stupide discours de son meilleur ami. A ce moment là, j'ai pensé que j'avais tord, que je ferais mieux de me battre. C'est pour cela que j'ai dit à Draco de le laisser.

Pourtant montrer ma jalousie était une bien meilleure idée et ce fut à peine un rôle de composition pour moi. Ils sont tellement orgueilleux et fiers tous les deux qu'il ne faut pas qu'ils s'imaginent que je m'incline aussi facilement, il ne faut pas qu'ils comprennent que je ne veux que leur bonheur même si celui-ci ne passe pas par moi.

Donner l'opportunité au garçon que j'aime depuis mon enfance d'aimer l'homme dont je suis amoureux, c'est une vraie leçon d'abnégation non ?

Je suis plutôt fier de moi.

Et je suis affreusement malheureux aussi.

* * *

_POV Draco_

L'exposition devrait bien se passer, mon agent a fait du bon travail et l'endroit est magnifique, la**_Blue Church Magical Gallery_** se trouve au rez-de-chaussée d'une vieille maison au cœur de Londres. La maîtresse des lieux est une sorcière excentrique qui est tombée sous le charme de mes tableaux. Ceci, grâce à la mère de Blaise qui a cédé à la demande de son fils et lui a montré quelques-unes de mes toiles.

Je suis conscient que ma vie va être bouleversée. Montrer mon travail au public, c'est dévoiler une part de moi que je pensais protéger encore un peu. Je me sens confus de toute cette attention même si par le passé, j'ai adoré que l'on s'intéresse à ma petite personne et montrer quel gosse arrogant et fier j'étais, comme me l'a fait comprendre si aimablement Potter. Il faut avouer que le moment pour accéder à la consécration est mal choisi. Je me suis retrouvé seul du jour au lendemain sans comprendre comment j'avais pu en arriver à cette situation.

Après cette fichue journée où mon comportement impulsif a fait fuir mon meilleur ami ainsi que le seul homme qui torture mon esprit et mon cœur depuis plusieurs années, je ne sais vraiment plus où j'en suis.

Je n'arrive pas à choisir ce qui est le plus douloureux, avoir fait souffrir Blaise où avoir tué dans l'œuf tout espoir de romance avec Harry. Mon esprit est tourmenté par mes espoirs professionnels et les problèmes relationnels que je ne peux m'empêcher de développer avec les autres. J'espérais que ma vie allait prendre une autre tournure, qu'elle serait plus calme, débarrassée des angoisses que j'ai pu éprouver quand je faisais parti du groupe des sombres imbéciles adorateurs de Voldemort. Mais j'ai l'impression que tout est encore plus compliqué maintenant et je me débats contre des événements sur lesquels je n'ai aucun pouvoir.

Avant il y avait le bien et le mal, le blanc et le noir, facile, simple, pas de tricherie ou de demi mesure, on était du bon ou du mauvais côté, ça avait l'avantage d'être parfaitement clair. Maintenant, je ne sais plus où me situer. Suis-je un infâme salaud ou juste un pauvre type ? J'aimerais vraiment que quelqu'un me donne la réponse.

Peut-être que j'ai toujours pensé qu'il m'était possible de faire basculer les événements en ma faveur. J'ai toujours réussi à trouver des solutions même lorsque la situation avait l'air désespérée. J'ai fait des efforts considérables pour que ma vie ne ressemble pas à ce grand capharnaüm qu'elle a fini par devenir.

En réalité, je m'en sortais parce que seule ma raison rentrait en ligne de compte, maintenant que mes sentiments font partis de l'équation, je tourne dans un labyrinthe et je ne résous plus mes problèmes avec les mêmes facilités.

J'ai du mal à canaliser mon énergie pour l'exposition.

Il existe toujours ce sentiment vague d'oublier le plus important. Et le plus important, si je me fais grâce des sentiments de culpabilité que j'éprouve à l'encontre de Blaise, le plus important c'est forcément cet abruti de survivant, avec qui je vis, je dors, je respire sans qu'il me soit possible de me débarrasser de lui d'une quelconque manière. Cette présence obsédante qui m'envahit comme un mantra, qui me lave le cerveau avec une pernicieuse facilité parce que je ne demande inconsciemment que cela.

Je suis rempli de Harry, ma tête, mon cœur, rien n'arrive à m'éloigner de son image, j'avais réussi à la rendre floue et inexistante mais de nouveau, il s'est rapproché de moi au point d'occulter mon passé, mon présent et mon avenir.

Je l'aime à présent sans aucune retenue et une lancinante douleur ne me quitte plus. Cette impression d'avoir la respiration coupée, une boule obstruant ma gorge et l'estomac tellement noué que j'ai du mal à me nourrir correctement, il a réussi à me chambouler en profondeur, à faire rougir mes yeux et tambouriner mon cœur plus que de raison.

Et je sais que je dois faire quelque chose pour que ça cesse parce que j'en ai marre d'avoir mal.

« Draco… »

Je me secoue pour écouter ce que Kate veut me dire.

« Draco je peux te demander comment tu veux que je positionne les tableaux ? Mais si ça ne t'intéresse pas…»

Je la sens blessée par mon manque d'enthousiasme alors je me force à me concentrer sur l'événement qui va bientôt bouleverser ma vie. En réalité, je trouve qu'elle a fait du beau boulot, les tableaux sont merveilleusement mis en valeur, la luminosité est exceptionnelle et les taches de peinture ondulent et bougent doucement en fonction de la chaleur et de la lumière du jour qui décline.

Je suis fier de mon travail et je dois sûrement arborer un air particulièrement satisfait parce qu'une voix derrière moi éclate d'un rire clair tandis qu'une main amicale me tapote l'épaule.

« Pas trop d'autosatisfaction Draco, c'est très mauvais pour le teint. »

Je me retourne vivement.

Blaise ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là ?

Je l'interroge du regard.

« Je ne peux pas venir pour le vernissage alors je me suis déplacé pour te féliciter Dray, j'avais raison pour ton talent mais malgré tout je suis impressionné, ton travail est magnifique et j'espère que tous les critiques d'art te rendront hommage parce que tu le mérites. »

Ma gorge se coince alors que j'aimerais juste le remercier. Mes mots s'étouffent et refusent de sortir, mon regard se trouble et muet, je ne peux que le prendre dans mes bras pour lui murmurer un merci inaudible bien peu malfoyen, tellement sa présence et ses compliments me touchent.

Il me serre avec affection contre lui, et chuchote à mon oreille en pouffant légèrement.

« On aurait bien mieux fait de tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre, stupides Serpentards que nous sommes ! ».

« Trop facile, on aime le danger ! » Je lui réponds.

« Oui ça doit être un truc comme ça, en attendant notre Griffondor préféré s'est drapé dans sa fierté et a disparu de la circulation. »

Je hausse les épaules sans répondre signifiant que le sujet est clos. Je lui propose d'aller boire un café et il accepte sans se faire prier.

Une fois installé dans le pub devant une tasse de breuvage brûlant, il remet le survivant sur le tapis, Blaise est quelqu'un qui ne lâche pas facilement prise.

« Tu penses encore à lui Draco? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'a quitté après le fougueux baiser que tu lui as infligé ? » Le ton est un peu acide. Je rougis violemment au souvenir de ce qu'il s'est passé après cette coupe de quidditch, je me ronge de honte d'avoir imposé ce spectacle à Blaise alors qu'il venait de m'avouer son attachement pour lui.

« Je crois que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni le moment, il était furieux et peiné quand il s'est rendu compte que tu avais transplané alors il m'a juste dit que c'était trop tard et il a transplané à son tour. »

« Trop tard pour quoi ? »

« Je suppose qu'il voulait dire que moi j'arrivais trop tard, que maintenant c'est toi qui comptais ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là… »

Blaise affiche un air désabusé.

« Je ne pense pas, je ne l'ai pas revu depuis ce jour là Draco, je crois qu'il nous a pris en grippe tous les deux ! Après avoir digéré votre tendre rapprochement, j'ai essayé de reprendre contact pour m'expliquer avec lui et lui dire ce que je pensais mais je ne peux plus entrer dans la librairie comme si un sort avait été posé pour m'empêcher d'y pénétrer. Et pour son appartement, c'est la même chose. Je crois qu'il a définitivement tiré un trait sur moi. Ca ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer encore parce que je désire vraiment avoir une explication avec lui ! »

* * *

_POV Blaise_

J'ai menti à Dray, c'est la première fois je crois, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que j'avais revu Harry, que je lui avais parlé et surtout qu'il y avait un semblant de réconciliation entre nous. Je voulais qu'il s'inquiète pour lui et qu'il prenne seul la décision d'aller le voir. Il le fera, je le connais trop pour savoir qu'il ne restera pas sur un échec, il déteste qu'on lui résiste.

* * *

_POV Draco_

Le grand jour est arrivé, mon vernissage que j'attendais avec angoisse a l'air de se dérouler bien mieux que prévu. J'affiche un air parfaitement décontracté alors que je me liquéfie d'anxiété.

Certains critiques d'art sont déjà venus me féliciter et ça calme un peu les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Barry Langdon, une sommité en la matière m'a même fait une réflexion que j'ai trouvé particulièrement bizarre.

« Votre travail est excellent Mr. Malfoy, particulièrement les portraits, vous allez certainement les vendre un bon prix, vous êtes courageux d'afficher ainsi vos sentiments au vu et au su de tous. Ça sera très apprécié j'en suis certain ! »

Je hausse les sourcils un peu interloqué. Mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'interroger que déjà, il parle avec un de ses collègues.

Je reprends une coupe de champagne pour me donner le courage d'affronter mes amis Serpentards qui se dirigent vers moi, ils sont venus en nombre pour me soutenir, malgré tout il n'y a que Blaise que j'aimerais avoir à mes côtés. Il me manque, j'aurais aimé partager cet événement avec lui.

Je me suis rendu compte qu'il est encore plus difficile de dévoiler son travail devant des personnes que l'on connaît bien que devant des étrangers.

Flûte Pansy se précipite vers moi avec Théodore, j'avale cul sec mon verre d'alcool pour me donner une contenance. Elle me serre dans ses bras en claquant sur ma joue un de ses baisers mouillés que je déteste, je me retiens de ne pas la repousser.

Elle lève son visage vers moi et je m'aperçois qu'elle a les larmes aux yeux.

« Elles sont magnifiques tes toiles Dray, j'en suis encore bouleversée, c'est émouvant ce que tu dévoiles… »

Elle laisse sa phrase en suspend.

Hein ? Faut pas exagérer quand même, la plupart de mes toiles sont des représentions de paysages, certes réussies mais pas au point de pleurer en les contemplant. Je me plonge dans ses yeux trop brillants et je comprends qu'elle a dû forcer un peu sur le champagne, elle a toujours été très sensible aux effets néfastes de l'alcool.

Théodore affiche lui aussi un air surpris en m'observant.

Commencent à me ficher la trouille ces deux-là, j'empoigne un nouveau verre sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passe près de moi… à la réflexion il m'en faut deux…

« Tu es un peintre de grand talent Draco, j'aimerais t'acheter un de tes portraits, je reviendrais te voir quand la galerie aura retrouvé un peu de calme. »

Je ne pensais pas que Teddy était amateur d'art, mais peut-être qu'il dit ça juste pour me faire plaisir.

Je réponds mollement, la tête un peu cotonneuse de tout ce champagne que j'ingurgite.

« Si tu veux, on pourra en parler. »

« Note bien que je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas les vendre mais honnêtement je pense que beaucoup de personnes aimeraient en avoir un dans leur salon ! »

Je comprends qu'il me flatte à outrance parce que je suis son ami, en plus qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous avec mes portraits ? Il n'y en a que trois et ils représentent tous ma mère qui pour moi est la plus belle femme au monde mais honnêtement je doute que beaucoup de personnes désirent avoir le portrait de l'épouse d'un Mangemort dans leur salon, enfin si ça lui fait plaisir de le penser je ne vais pas le contredire.

Je ricane en y pensant.

« Draco ça va ? »

Pansy affiche un air légèrement inquiet en me voyant glousser de la sorte.

« Tu devrais peut-être arrêter de boire, je sais que tu dois être stressé, ce que tu montres au public aujourd'hui est tellement personnel, mais je t'assure que ça ne fait que confirmer ce que nous savions déjà. »

Sur ces paroles sibyllines, elle prend gentiment la deuxième coupe à laquelle je m'accroche et va la reposer sur une table.

Je ne comprends rien de ces paroles, j'ai mis beaucoup de moi dans ces représentations des paysages du Sussex ou des jardins florentins que j'aimais tant mais pas au point de dévoiler mon intimité, ou alors je ne m'en suis pas aperçu, je suis peut-être un fichtrement bon peintre finalement.

Je pouffe de nouveau. Les bulles doivent commencer à attaquer mon cerveau.

« Nous allons rentrer maintenant. » M'informe ma brune amie.

« Je te rappellerais de toute façon, j'espère qu'il viendra voir tes peintures ! »

« Euh, sûrement… »

Je ne sais pas de qui elle parle mais je ne m'interroge pas plus que ça.

Je les vois passer la porte de la galerie et je décide que je vais aller me reposer un peu dans le bureau contigu parce qu'il y a plusieurs heures que je suis debout à me laisser congratuler par les invités venus admirer mon travail. Je m'affale dans un moelleux canapé et j'essaie de reprendre un peu mes esprits, les paroles de tous ces gens repassent en boucle dans ma tête et petit à petit la peur commence à s'insinuer en moi.

Et si…

Non c'est impossible, j'étais là tout le temps ou presque, j'ai assisté à la mise en place des tableaux, Blaise en a choisi la plupart et ceux-là il ne les connaissait pas.

Je crois…

L'angoisse qui m'étreint se fait pourtant de plus en plus précise, je sors de ma léthargie alcoolique et me précipite dans la galerie. Elle est presque vide, il est vrai qu'il est très tard parce que je suis resté un long moment enfermé dans le bureau.

Je parcoure les salles avec rapidité et rien de ce que je vois n'explique les discours que l'on m'a tenus.

Soudain au fond de la troisième salle, j'aperçois une petite alcôve que je n'avais pas remarqué lorsque Kate et moi avons installé les tableaux, elle devait être fermée je suppose. Elle est plongée dans une ombre rassurante et je m'y glisse discrètement.

Une silhouette se tient immobile dans le noir.

Une silhouette que je ne connais que trop.

Il est là…

Mes tableaux les plus personnels exposés dans une lumière blafarde s'étalant sous ses yeux.

Il est là !

Devant…

Comment mes tableaux ont-ils pu atterrir ici ?

Exposés aux yeux de tous.

Aux siens.

Ces toiles qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir été trompé, violé le mot serait plus juste, personne ne devait voir ça, personne… Surtout pas lui.

Je recule lentement, horrifié, et mon pied bute sur une corbeille à papier qui se renverse dans un grand bruit métallique.

Il se retourne et me voit. Son visage est décomposé. Un instant nos yeux se croisent perdus et je m'enfuis parce que je ne pourrais répondre à aucune de ses questions.

Je m'enfuis et je sais que je ne reviendrais pas, mes sentiments mis à nu devant le monde entier je pourrais le supporter, devant lui, c'est juste inconcevable.

* * *

_POV Blaise_

Quand je suis allé au manoir pendant ce fameux week-end où j'ai insisté pour que Draco m'accompagne à la _Coupe Weasley_. J'ai découvert ce que je supputais depuis fort longtemps, mais ce jour-là j'en ai eu la preuve indiscutable devant les yeux.

Je me promenais seul dans le parc du manoir alors que Dray se reposait, nous avions passé une soirée bien arrosée et très festive avec quelques copains qui nous avaient rejoints.

Je marchais donc sans but précis quand j'avisai, près de l'étang, la petite maisonnette où nous jouions lorsque nous étions gamins. Elle se trouve sur une petite île et nous nous y rendions à l'aide d'une barque amarrée à couvert des saules bordant l'étendue d'eau. Je me suis mis à sa recherche et j'ai découvert, non le petit bateau en bois vermoulu de notre enfance mais une barque de belle proportion, flambante neuve. J'étais un peu étonné et je me demandais pourquoi Dray avait pris soin de changer l'embarcation vu que personne ne devait plus se rendre sur l'île, la maisonnette ayant été construite juste pour son amusement.

Je montai donc dans le bateau et en quelques coups de rame, me retrouvai sur l'îlot qui me parut bien petit. J'étais attendri parce que beaucoup de mes souvenirs d'enfant se trouvaient là.

J'arrivai devant la porte de la petite habitation comportant une seule et unique pièce, j'étais étonné de la trouver en si bon état. Je tournai la poignée et pénétrai dans le sanctuaire.

Et là, sans que j'y sois préparé, j'ai pris en pleine figure le regard d'émeraude d'Harry.

Multiplié par dix, par vingt… par… Il me fixait et suivait mes mouvements et j'eus une brusque envie de vomir, ce que je fis.

Je me précipitai à l'extérieur et, pris de violents spasmes, je rendis dans l'herbe le repas heureusement frugal du déjeuner.

C'était donc à ce point.

Toujours.

J'essayai de reprendre une respiration normale puis retournai lentement dans la cabane.

Je me suis assis par terre au milieu de la petite salle. Contre les quatre murs de bois, reposaient des toiles qui n'étaient pas encadrées, les plus belles que Draco ait jamais peintes.

L'image de Harry s'étalait devant moi, ses yeux surtout comme si l'artiste était obnubilé par le regard vert. Je détaillais les chefs d'œuvres. Harry pensif sur le quai de la gare de Pré au Lard, Harry souriant et heureux chevauchant son balai, puis sa silhouette floue qui se découpait dans un clair obscur menaçant, Harry vindicatif observant la Marque des Ténèbres, Harry épuisé après le combat et sa victoire contre Voldemort.

La vie d'Harry représentée sur une vingtaine de toiles au moins.

La plupart étaient juste des portraits, certains à peine esquissés mais il était toujours reconnaissable.

Je me penchai en apercevant une toile cachée derrière les autres, elle avait l'air plus petite et ma curiosité n'y résista pas. Je la tirai doucement vers moi et je déglutis difficilement en la regardant. C'était un portrait en pied, il y était représenté entièrement nu, il était magnifique. Je le connaissais comme ça, dépouillé de toute entrave, Draco lui, n'avait jamais dû l'admirer ainsi dans sa totalité, il avait sans doute fait appel à son imaginaire et ce qu'il éprouvait pour lui avait fait le reste.

Il le connaissait intimement sans l'avoir jamais vu.

Ce fut ce jour là que je pris une douloureuse décision, ils devaient se revoir et ce qui devait arriver arriverait parce que de toute façon c'était dans la logique des choses.

Je mis en place mon plan, Draco devait venir au rassemblement des anciens de Poudlard. Les toiles qui s'étalaient sous mes yeux seraient exposées au vernissage de l'exposition que je l'avais décidé à organiser via l'aide de ma mère et surtout Harry devait se rendre à la galerie pour enfin comprendre...

* * *

._POV Harry_

Je suis tétanisé par ce que je vois, les yeux qui me fixent sur tous ces tableaux sont les miens, lumineux et purs. C'est comme ça qu'il me voit vraiment ? Comment peut-il peindre aussi bien, de façon aussi sensuelle ? C'est ce que je ne comprends pas en examinant les représentations de moi, de mon visage, de ma silhouette, et même un nu totalement imaginé qui me fait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles.

C'est ce que je n'ose pas comprendre…

J'entends un bruit, je sursaute et je me retourne, j'ai le temps de croiser son regard, il a l'air paniqué. Je suis incapable de faire le moindre geste pour aller vers lui et le temps que je me ressaisisse, il a disparu.

Je dois lui parler, je ne peux plus reculer maintenant.

Je décide d'aller chez Blaise pour savoir où le trouver, je sors précipitamment de la galerie et transplane dans une ruelle adjacente. Je sonne désespérément à la porte de Blaise pendant de longues minutes mais il ne répond pas, de rage je donne un coup de pied dans une malheureuse poubelle qui se trouve sur mon chemin. Je décide de faire la tournée des endroits où nous avions l'habitude de passer nos soirées, mais après deux heures d'infructueuses recherches je baisse les bras, épuisé.

Je décide de rentrer chez moi et demain j'aviserai, demain j'essaierai de le retrouver.

Je transplane de nouveau, il a commencé à pleuvoir, je suis trempé et j'ai hâte de pouvoir me changer. J'aperçois dans le noir une silhouette assise sur les marches de la librairie.

Qui est-ce ?

Ma poitrine se serre de soulagement, finalement mon explication je l'aurais ce soir.

_POV Draco_

Il me regarde stupéfait, je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un imbécile assis devant sa porte avec la pluie tiède qui me dégouline dans le cou.

« Draco ? »

« Potter ? »

Je sais que c'est idiot de poser la question puisque je me tiens devant chez lui à visiblement l'attendre au beau milieu de la nuit, mais je me sens suffisamment mal à l'aise pour reprendre l'air hautain qui est le mien et que j'affiche comme un écran lorsque je ne sais pas quelle contenance adopter.

« Tu devrais rentrer tu vas attraper la mort. »

« J'aimerais mieux te parler avant. »

Il sourit.

« Je voulais dire rentrer chez moi, je vais te prêter des vêtements secs. »

Je soupire, soulagé, j'avais pensé un instant qu'il voulait que je reparte au manoir.

« D'accord ! »

Il déverrouille sa porte avec la plus énorme clé que j'ai jamais vue, c'est bien de Potter ce genre d'excentricité.

Nous pénétrons dans son appartement, chaleureux, lumineux, il reflète son propriétaire et je m'y sens tout de suite à l'aise.

« Potter… »

Son regard se pose sur moi, il sourit avec malice.

« Je pense qu'au point où nous en sommes, tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom. »

Effectivement...

Je me lance.

« Euh oui… Harry, tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ces toiles, elles ne devaient pas figurer à l'exposition et je ne sais pas comment elles s'y sont retrouvées. Mais… »

Mais quoi ?

Ça je n'en sais fichtre rien, qu'est-ce que je dois lui dire maintenant qu'il ne sache déjà ?

Il suçote sa lèvre inférieure l'air profondément concentré puis darde ses orbes de menthe sur moi.

« Tu m'aimes ? »

Tout en délicatesse Potter comme d'habitude, je le foudroie d'un regard que je voudrais glacial.

« Ne pousse pas trop quand même. »

Il se renfrogne.

« Mais tes toiles, moi sur toutes ces peintures, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de honte en voyant le nu que tu as peint, d'ailleurs tu ne m'as jamais vu nu comment as-tu fait ? C'est juste ton imagination fertile ? » Ajoute-t-il innocent.

« Je t'ai déjà vu nu Harry. …

« Hein ? »

Il a ravalé son petit sourire et intérieurement, je jubile.

« Il y a quatre ans, dans ma salle de bain alors que nous venions de nous bagarrer dans une piscine de boue et que tu t'étais fait mal à la cheville, tu avais pris un bain,

Tu te souviens ? Je t'ai tendu une serviette et aidé à sortir de la baignoire, j'ai eu le temps d'entrevoir ta nudité et j'ai une mémoire photographique imparable. »

Je le regarde goguenard alors qu'il est devenu écarlate.

« Me souvenais plus de ça » Marmonne-t-il.

Il hésite.

« Je suis content que tu sois venu. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Bien parce que j'aimerais savoir ce qui t'as poussé à faire ces portraits… »

_Ce qui m'a poussé à te peindre Harry ? Vaste question, peut-être que tu t'es immiscé et imposé dans ma vie sans qu'à aucun moment j'en ai le réel désir alors te peindre était comme une thérapie, ça exorcisait l'envie charnelle que j'avais de ton corps. Ca libérait pour un temps mes pensées convergeant sans cesse vers toi._

Je décide d'être suffisamment adulte pour lui expliquer ça et mes révélations le laissent sans voix. L'air se charge d'électricité alors qu'il s'approche lentement.

Pour la première fois, nous sommes ensemble après toutes ces années et bon nombre d'embûches, après avoir fait des choix plus que discutables comme d'avoir l'un et l'autre sacrifié Blaise.

Ces choix nous les pleurerons sûrement un jour.

Et pourtant, moi je sais que ce que je ne regretterai jamais c'est de me retrouver ici avec lui parce ce que tous ces sacrifices ne valaient que pour ça.

Pour le regarder encore et encore en me saoulant de ce qu'il est.

Debout l'un en face de l'autre, nos masques tombés si bas que pour la première fois nous voyons nos vrais visages, nous n'arrivons pas à parler, aucun mot ne franchit plus la barrière de nos lèvres closes.

Je me repais de chaque parcelle de lui, de ses cheveux d'ébènes perpétuellement ébouriffés, à sa bouche sensuelle, en passant par l'éclat de jade de ses prunelles qui me renvoient toutes ses émotions bien mieux qu'un long discours.

Pourtant ses orbes d'émeraude posés sur moi ne clignent pas, ils sont figés comme si à ce moment, le temps s'était brutalement arrêté. Je tends la main et écarte une mèche brune un peu trop longue qui retombe sur ses yeux. Je vois la poussière d'étoile qui passe fugacement dans son regard, promesse d'un bonheur que je ne mérite pas mais qui m'envahit comme une possibilité usée d'avoir été trop rêvée.

Il saisit ma main avec infiniment de douceur et je trouve ce simple contact tellement audacieux qu'il me coupe le souffle. Ses doigts glissent lentement et s'entrelacent aux miens, je suis bouleversé de sentir sa peau caressant ma peau avec une audace que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Je me sens timide et maladroit, pour la première fois de ma vie je ne sais pas comment réagir alors que mon corps tout entier crie son attirance et son désir pour lui.

Nos mains se dénouent et avec un regard d'une douceur inouïe, il s'approche de moi et enroule ses deux bras autour de ma taille en me fixant d'un air interrogatif. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui répondre, ma seule répartie est de l'enlacer à mon tour pour le serrer contre moi jusqu'à ce que son odeur se diffuse et m'imprègne comme un cocon protecteur. J'enfouie avec bonheur mon nez dans ses mèches sucrées empreintes d'un mélange de vanille et de miel. Il est juste un peu plus petit et mince que moi et lorsque son visage se niche dans mon cou en murmurant des paroles apaisantes que je ne saisis pas, je comprends alors que je tremble un peu et qu'il essaie de me rassurer.

Je le repousse légèrement et, fermant les yeux, je pose ma bouche sur ses lèvres, alors, sans bouger, j'aspire à longues goulées l'air qu'il expulse et qui n'est fait que de lui. Il s'agite et avec d'infinies précautions, comme un gamin qui embrasserait pour la première fois, il insinue timidement sa langue pour m'investir tout entier dans ce baiser originel et brûlant que nous partageons enfin.

Je me demande s'il entend mon cœur assassiné qui saigne d'avoir tellement attendu et qui expulse sa douleur en vibrant d'un espoir renaissant.

_Je n'ai ressenti cette vie qui s'insinue par tous les pores de ma peau, me rendant l'optimisme et l'espérance que je n'avais plus, qu'à ton contact Harry, comme si tu étais le catalyseur de toutes mes joies et de tous mes bonheurs._

La caresse se fait plus profonde, plus exigeante, il me possède et je découvre à mon tour ce qu'il me cachait depuis tout ce temps, cette langue félonne qui prend possession de la mienne en l'entraînant dans un ballet avide de sensations humides et de contact charnel. Cette bouche qui aspire, suçote, mordille et envahit tout ce que je suis. Ces lèvres merveilleusement douces et souples qui torturent à loisir les miennes, s'y accrochant comme si sa vie en dépendait. Ma respiration se bloque et je rejette légèrement ma tête en arrière pour avoir la chance d'aspirer une grande goulée d'air qui me permettra de ne pas mourir asphyxié.

Il rit doucement.

« Désolé je me suis laissé emporter, l'attente a été longue, tu sais. »

Je ne lui réponds pas que je le sais.

Je reprends la caresse là où je l'avais arrêtée, mais avec fougue cette fois, mon corps exigeant a besoin de plus de contact, de plus de chair à toucher et à embraser.

Et il s'embrase mon Survivant quand je glisse ma main sous sa chemise. Ses halètements de surprise m'envoient déjà au ciel alors qu'en sera-t-il quand je le posséderai ?

Il est le seul que j'ai toujours rêvé de découvrir, de protéger, d'aimer avec douceur et férocité. Le seul qui d'une parole pourrait me briser sans espoir de retour. Le seul qui rendra ma vie infernale parce que perpétuellement effrayée par son absence ou sa perte.

Que vais-je devenir dans ses bras ? Un esclave consentant, un homme perdu sûrement. Parce qu'à lui je dévoilerais tout, sous son regard j'accepterais ma nudité et il pourra définitivement se rire de moi. Je me dépouillerais de ma fierté et de mon orgueil pour le garder, parce qu'Il est définitivement le petit imprévu qui manquait à ma vie quand il a débarqué ce matin d'automne il y a maintenant douze ans dans le Poudlard Express.

Le gamin naïf et courageux entouré d'une aura sulfureuse qui m'a fasciné dès le départ est devenu cet homme que j'aime, et pour qui je sacrifierais tout.

Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffe en riant.

« Tu rêves beau blond ? »

Je saisis son poignet prestement, l'immobilisant et je le foudroie du regard. Il laisse échapper une longue plainte de surprise.

« Nous avons suffisamment joué Potter, l'heure n'est plus aux gamineries. »

Deux cailloux verts me transpercent, m'isolant du reste du monde. Je reste scotché sur place, bouche ouverte, tellement troublé que mes paroles sont restées coincées dans le fond de ma gorge.

Alors, lentement, tout son visage s'illumine et le sourire qu'il m'envoie, le bout de sa langue coincé innocemment entre ses dents dans une grimace quasi enfantine, me fiche un coup dans l'estomac tellement il est divin et craquant. Mes bras se glissent d'eux-mêmes autour de sa taille fine et je plonge mon nez au creux de son cou, autant pour respirer son odeur que pour cacher le trouble que j'ai ressenti en le regardant.

Il s'agrippe à mes épaules avec force et me sert convulsivement contre lui.

« Draco ? »

« … »

« Pourquoi es-tu revenu ? »

Je relève légèrement la tête pour l'observer.

« Tu ne t'en doutes pas ? »

Il rougit et j'embrasse furtivement la tiédeur de ses pommettes.

« Pour toi évidemment. »

« Pourquoi exactement ? »

Un Griffondor est par définition un type courageux (Il l'est !), opiniâtre (Plus que lui c'est impossible !) et qui sait exactement poser la mauvaise question au mauvais moment (Mon griffy à moi c'est le champion toutes catégories !). Il va sûrement insister jusqu'à ce que je lui donne sa réponse parce que _têtu_ fait aussi partie de la panoplie du parfait Griffon.

« Réponds ! »

Bingo.

Je lui dois une réponse, parce que pour moi il a fait beaucoup de compromis et il a laissé nombre de ses principes derrière lui.

« Peut-être parce que… »

Ma langue pèse trois tonnes, j'ai quelque difficulté à lui répondre et je me mords les lèvres quand je vois son sourire goguenard et les petites étincelles qui pétillent au fond de ses iris.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? »

Son visage se fait plus sérieux, il me fouille, me scrute, me met au défi et je n'aime rien tant que les défis comme le crétin de serpentard que je suis !

« Dis-le Dray. »

Mes mains posées au creux de ses reins cambrés veulent poursuivre leur exploration et s'impatientent de mon hésitation.

« Je t'aime… »

Le hurlement qu'il pousse me fait sursauter, Il se jette sur moi avec fougue manquant me renverser, plaque ses lèvres sur les miennes, puis murmure :

« Je le savais ! Je le savais ! Je le sa…hummm »

Je l'ai muselé comme j'ai pu sinon demain nous y étions encore.

Je l'ai dit à voix haute, et je n'en suis toujours pas revenu.

_Oui je t'aime imbécile. _

_Je suis fou de toi et j'en ai marre de discuter et tergiverser, je veux juste te faire vibrer, trembler et crier mon nom._

_Je veux assouvir le désir que j'ai de te posséder tout entier. Je veux que ma bouche découvre chaque centimètre carré de ta peau, s'en saoule comme d'un vin capiteux, la reconnaisse même dans l'obscurité rien qu'à sa texture et son parfum. Je veux que sous ma langue tu te cambres et me supplies, que tu pleures des larmes de sang parce que je te ferais languir et t'étouffer de frustration. Et quand tu seras soumis et prêt à me recevoir, je te comblerai d'orgasmes qui te damneront parce que tu sauras que jamais plus tu ne voudras d'autre amant que moi._

_Je saurai me rendre indispensable à ta vie comme tu l'es déjà à la mienne, et je ne tremblerais pas en montrant au monde entier que tu es à moi, je monterai éternellement la garde et s'il le faut je me battrai pour te garder_

_Oui je t'aime et ça efface tout le reste._

_Le boulot, les amis, la famille, tout ça n'est rien sans toi…_

« Hum… »

Il me regarde l'air éperdu. Son incertitude est palpable et je sais que quelque chose le tracasse.

« Quoi ? »

Je souris intérieurement mais fronce les sourcils pour l'impressionner.

« Tu as quelque chose à me dire Harry ? »

Il mordille sa lèvre inférieure, semble ne plus savoir où il en est, et dans un éclair de lucidité je comprends enfin et j'éclate de rire.

« Dis-le… » Dis-je doucement.

« Eh bien… » Il réfléchit le front crispé.

« … moi pareil… » Souffle-t-il

« Hein ? »

Il ne croit quand même pas qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça.

« Quoi toi pareil ? »

Je joue un peu au con j'adore ça.

Il rougit comme un gosse.

« Ta déclaration… moi idem. »

Je pose voluptueusement mes mains sur ses hanches, et mes pouces impriment un mouvement lascif au creux de sa chair. Il laisse échapper un minuscule soupir. Une infime goutte d'eau est accrochée à ses cils.

« Je ne comprends rien de ce que tu veux me dire Harry. Sois plus explicite. »

Ses yeux s'assombrissent, d'autres gouttes rejoignent la première et je suis fasciné par leur pureté. Je le trouve adorable ainsi, tellement vulnérable, et je le pousse dans ses derniers retranchements.

Il relève la tête et son regard transparent me pénètre.

« Alors ? »

« Je ressens la même chose pour toi. »

Je redeviens sérieux parce qu'il me bouleverse, il est submergé par l'émotion de ce qu'il aimerait me dire.

« Alors dis-le moi, tu n'es pas censé être celui qui a peur de ses sentiments. Tu n'es pas un Malfoy froid et mal à l'aise quand il s'agit de se révéler. C'est si difficile ? »

Il secoue la tête.

« Non c'est pas ça, juste c'est la première fois que je ressens pour quelqu'un tellement de… et… »

«… ça fiche la trouille. » Avoue-t-il abruptement.

La larme tremblant au coin de son œil roule doucement sur la pommette de sa joue veloutée, suit l'arête de son nez, et finit sa course sur le haut de sa lèvre où je la capture avec ma langue et en perçois le goût salé… D'autres la suivent et je bois à la coupe de son visage toute l'eau qu'il déverse sans s'en apercevoir.

Il frissonne dans mes bras et lâche entre deux sanglots muets :

« Je t'aime Draco. »

La voix est chargée de tellement d'émotion que je reste ainsi à le regarder, paralysé.

Sa main vient doucement au devant de mon visage et il recueille stupéfait sur son pouce un peu de l'humidité que je ne m'étais pas aperçu avoir versée.

« Dray ? »

Je lui souris à travers mes quelques larmes.

Oui je pleure aussi comme un môme parce que cet abruti de Griffondor vient de me faire une déclaration d'amour.

Parce que pour la première fois je me sens exactement à la place où je dois être.

Parce que je sais qu'avec lui peu importe les problèmes que cela va me poser, je ne regretterai jamais rien de mes engagements.

Parce que… c'est pour la vie n'est-ce pas ?

Alors oui, j'ai quand même le droit de montrer un peu d'émotion pour une fois.

Je le serre contre moi et lui murmure :

« On est foutus »

Et de rire tous les deux.

Lamentable…Deux poufsouffles qui s'épanchent l'un sur l'autre.

Il est temps que nous reprenions là où nous nous étions arrêtés pour que nos sens en ébullition chassent cette stupide émotion.

Mes mains sur ses fesses, j'en caresse langoureusement le galbe. Il se presse contre mon torse et passe ses mains sous ma chemise, les cercles concentriques que ses doigts dessinent dans mon dos y laissent une traînée brûlante et me font me cambrer. Je mordille lentement sa lèvre inférieure et sa langue repousse la mienne pour pénétrer ma bouche qu'elle s'approprie avec minutie, caressant mes dents, mon palais, aspirant goulûment l'air que j'essaie en vain d'expirer.

Je frissonne de désir pour ce corps que je n'ai encore jamais possédé, et je me sens terriblement gauche parce que je ne sais rien de ce qu'il aime. Lui, semble beaucoup moins emprunté que moi, il me le prouve en laissant une main audacieuse dégrafer le bouton de mon pantalon. Je me sépare de sa langue joueuse qui fouille paresseusement l'intérieur de ma bouche et murmure :

«Tu es bien impatient Potter… »

« Mmm trop attendu… » Bafouille-t-il en reprenant ma bouche.

Je le repousse doucement à nouveau.

« Laisse-moi te découvrir Harry… »

Il glousse l'impertinent personnage et me regarde avec insolence.

« Tu auras tout le temps de me découvrir Malfoy, moi je suis pressé… »

Il tire sur mon pantalon et je suis obligé de faire prisonnières les deux mains renégates qui veulent à toute force me déshabiller.

« Tsss… Du calme jeune homme ! J'aime apprécier le moment et j'ai envie de te faire un peu languir. Tu es toujours trop impérieux Potter. »

Il se débat un peu, en grognant mais je le fais taire en l'embrassant, il hoquette de surprise puis se fond dans mon baiser avec enthousiasme. Légèrement ma main caresse son visage, sa barbe naissante est étonnamment douce alors que je la pensais dure et râpeuse et je m'aperçois que je ne le connais pas vraiment.

Je veux rattraper le temps perdu, tout savoir de lui, connaître chaque parcelle de son corps, je veux être sa mémoire, le réceptacle de ce qu'il est le plus intimement.

Je fonds dans son cou, aspire son odeur, parsème la chair tendre de légers baisers, son parfum m'enivre et je ferme les yeux pour l'imprimer dans mon esprit. Je vais le décomposer comme un puzzle pour que chaque pièce devienne une partie de mes souvenirs et qu'ils s'incrustent en moi pour toujours.

Il s'agite et ses mains reprennent leur exploration silencieuse. Elles glissent vers la bosse qui maintenant déforme mon pantalon. Il pétrit tendrement ma virilité et je contracte mes mâchoires parce qu'il me rend dingue avec son empressement.

« Shhhttt Harry… »

Je hais le ton suppliant que j'emploie pour lui parler et plus encore son petit sourire satisfait.

Enervé, je dégrafe sa chemise et laisse glisser le tissu ondoyant de ses épaules, l'étoffe tombe par terre sans bruit et je me penche un peu pour mordre la peau nacrée. Une marque rouge poinçonne sa chair et il pousse un petit cri de surprise.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je te dévore évidemment, qu'attendais-tu d'autre d'un serpentard vicieux ? »

Il éclate de rire et c'est le plus joli son qui puisse exister.

Le désir grandissant nous rend fébriles et bientôt nos vêtements vont rejoindre la chemise oubliée, nous sommes presque nus l'un en face de l'autre. Il m'observe silencieux et mordille sa lèvre nerveusement, je comprends seulement qu'il n'est pas si à l'aise qu'il veut le laisser paraître.

J'enlace sa taille, imprime mes doigts dans ses hanches qui en garderont elles aussi les traces et je l'entraîne vers la pièce que je suppose être sa chambre.

Nous y pénétrons sans relâcher notre étreinte et nous basculons sur le lit dans un tendre mélange de bras et de jambes. Mon corps, plus puissant que le sien, le plaque sur le matelas qui s'affaisse sous nos poids conjugués, il me fixe de ses yeux immenses, ils n'ont plus de couleur à cet instant, c'est un firmament de lumière et d'ombre, une tempête dans deux prunelles qui grondent leur désir pour moi qui n'a d'égale que la soif inextinguible que j'ai de lui.

Nous nous débarrassons prestement de nos sous-vêtements soumis à une déferlante d'envies qui nous dépasse, je griffe doucement son torse avec mes dents, aspire durement ses tétons qui durcissent immédiatement sous l'impact de ma bouche, je tourne ma langue autour des petits bouts de chair qui se tendent et Harry gémit joliment en se cambrant sous moi.

Mes mains caressent chaque parcelle de lui avec avidité pendant que je massacre sa peau tendre en la mordillant cruellement. Il essaie de me repousser mais je ne bouge pas d'un millimètre alors il empoigne avec impatience mon sexe durci qui bat la mesure contre sa cuisse, il commence à me caresser rapidement et je flanche en délaissant l'objet de mes attentions, mon sexe pulse dangereusement dans sa main, il précipite le jeu comme il me l'avait dit, il n'a pas envie d'attendre plus longtemps alors je repousse ses doigts dont l'absence se fait cruellement sentir sur ma chair.

J'écarte brusquement ses cuisses et il hoquette de surprise, ma main s'insinue entre ses fesses musclées, par Salazar, c'est magnifique un postérieur de joueur de quidditch, je le pénètre rapidement sans brusquerie mais sans sommation et il pousse un cri de révolte à cette intrusion :

« Tu veux du sexe Potter ? »

« Hummm… »

Il halète et me tend un peu plus ses fesses. Mes doigts le mènent presque à l'orgasme alors que je caresse son point sensible sans discontinuer. Il fait avec sa bouche de délicieux petits bruits et soudain les yeux fiévreux, il ordonne :

« Prends-moi Dray ! Tout de suite ! »

Je m'enfonce alors dans sa tiédeur sans demander mon reste, il feule sourdement mon lion et je ne cherche pas à comprendre si c'est de douleur ou de satisfaction. Nous nous imbriquons parfaitement comme deux pièces du même puzzle et j'ai toujours été intimement persuadé que ce serait le cas.

Je suis en lui, enfin, et je ne ressens que douceur humide, volupté, chaleur, une brusque décharge d'adrénaline me parcourt tellement je suis ému et excité d'être dans ce fourreau si tendre et convoité. Mon cœur bat à tout rompre et je crois que je vais peut-être mourir là, enfoui dans ce corps que j'empale avec obstination, je pense juste que ce serait une bien belle mort.

Mes mouvements se font de plus en plus brusques, je sais que pour cette première fois saturée d'émotions, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Je caresse furtivement son érection tendue entre nous, il geint, ses reins se creusent, son corps tout entier s'arc-boute et il vient brutalement, au troisième mouvement de ma main sur son pénis, éclaboussant nos ventres de son sperme. Son râle de jouissance se répercute dans la petite pièce, il ressert violemment son anneau de muscle autour de moi et ne pouvant en supporter davantage je me répands en lui, ma bouche rugissant son prénom et lui criant que je l'aime, j'espère juste qu'il ne se souviendra pas de mon abandon.

Ereinté, je glisse entre ses cuisses sans me retirer de l'abîme délicieux où je me suis perdu, je pose ma bouche sur ses paupières closes, parsème son visage de légers baisers puis prends ses lèvres en une profonde caresse qu'il me rend en gémissant. Je ne peux étancher ma soif de cette langue qui cajole la mienne avec tant d'intensité, je ne veux plus jamais me relever, je veux simplement rester là au creux de ses reins accueillants en l'embrassant et en le câlinant comme l'aliéné que je suis devenu.

Le sommeil est en train de nous emporter mais je lutte pour le voir sombrer, ses yeux entrouverts se révulsent au ralenti et un sourire béat ne quitte pas ses lèvres alors qu'il s'enfonce doucement dans la merveilleuse et tendre inconscience que seul l'acte d'amour peut procurer. Je sens au ramollissement de mon corps qu'une somnolence bien venue me saisit à mon tour, je m'extirpe donc de sa soyeuse moiteur, me love contre lui en l'enlaçant étroitement et nichant mon visage au creux de son épaule, je m'autorise enfin à le rejoindre.

* * *

Epilogue

_POV Blaise_

« Blaise tu viens ? »

« Oui j'arrive. »

Figé sur ce trottoir dans la douceur de cette nuit d'automne, je fixe la fenêtre d'un appartement qui surplombe une petite librairie pour enfant sur le chemin de traverse.

La lumière vient de s'éteindre et je me sens rempli d'allégresse.

Mon plan a marché, ils vont enfin être heureux ensemble en pensant qu'ils ont seuls choisi leur destin, c'est ce qu'il fallait.

Deux bourriques, plus têtus encore séparément que lorsqu'ils sont réunis.

J'ai juste donné le coup de pouce dont ils avaient besoin.

_- Le coup de pouce tu parles. Tu as failli te perdre par la même occasion._

Ca, c'est ma conscience, un peu pénible ces derniers temps, toujours en train de me faire la morale et de me contredire_._

- Ferme là !

- _N'empêche, tu es tombé amoureux et vois comment il te traite maintenant qu'il est avec lui._

- Arrête, ils se sont trouvés et c'est ça qui compte le plus.

- _Mais moi je te le dis, ce ne sont que deux ingrats, ils se fichent bien de te faire souffrir. Et…_

_- FLUTE A LA FIN ! Fiche moi la paix !_

« Blaise ? Tu vas bien ? »

La voix derrière moi est légèrement inquiète et se pose certainement des questions quant à ma santé mentale.

Je réponds néanmoins d'un air détaché sans pouvoir quitter la fenêtre des yeux.

« Très bien pourquoi ? »

« La vague impression que tu te parles à toi-même. »

« Pas du tout, je devise avec mon imbécile de conscience qui se plaît à me faire un brin de moral alors que je n'en ai aucunement besoin. »

Un éclat de rire accueille mes paroles.

« Il est peut-être temps de rentrer tu ne crois pas ? Tu as besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil à mon avis. »

La voix se fait plus tendre. Une main posée sur mon épaule m'enjoint à quitter mon observatoire.

« Et puis tu l'as voulu ainsi, alors laisse-les maintenant, ils doivent se débrouiller tout seul non ? »

Je me tourne vers la tête rousse qui vient de parler avec sagesse. Son sourire compréhensif me réchauffe le cœur. La main se glisse dans la mienne, nos doigts s'entrelacent, me rappelant que je ne suis pas seul et que ma vie à moi aussi continue.

Après tout, ange gardien ce n'est pas mon boulot, je peux rendre mon tablier.

Qu'ils volent de leurs propres ailes.

Je leur raconterais tout un jour…

Peut-être…

J'imagine…

Harry me serrera dans ses bras en un muet remerciement et Dray me foudroiera du regard pour la même raison.

Et je serais stupidement heureux pour eux parce que je les aime et qu'il n'y a rien de plus à ajouter à ça.

FIN


End file.
